Let me be your safety
by silverbells
Summary: AU – Rogue and Remy meet as preteens. He tries to help her deal with her life. They are separated for numerous years. And come back together to deal with a lot of changes. EXTREMELY dark in parts. Romy.
1. Part I: ch 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: I'm going to try to do their accents but its hard. I really am not trying to abandon my other fic but I've had this gnawing at me lately and just need to write it. I'm not kidding about this being a dark fic. It will be ok in the first chapter but things are going to go down hill fairly quickly from here. But I promise Romyness. And ummm cookies for reviews? Who says I'm above bribery.

On to the nescesary info for the fic to make any sense at all. _Italics is thoughts. _Since the rest of the X-men wont be showing up for a while and no one even has powers yet I'll figure out telepathic thoughts later. As always I don't think people know they have accents until someone tells them they do so they don't think in an accent. Also happens to make my life easier that way but that is just an extra perk. Finally ( I think) remy thinks in French and English interchangeablely but my French sucks due to its pretty much non use for the past 5 years. So again to a certain degree to make my life easier and also because he understands it all so if we are evesdropping on his thoughts we should understand them too they will be written entirely in English.

With that on to the story.

New Orleans - Thursday

A young boy, no older then 13, is standing in a large room of a lavish mansion. His auburn hair is just long enough to fall into his face. Even for one so young he already has a nearly perfect build. He is wearing an oversized brown trench coat, jeans and a skintight black t-shift. He is facing a man seated behind a large desk. The man's face has the aged look of someone who has seen too much and dealt with too much responsibility. Both are rather unhappy with the current topic of discussion.

"Why Remy got ta go to Mississippi Pere?"

"Because Ah said so fil. And ya gonna do wha' Ah say. Ya here?"

"Oui, Pere."

"Now ya gonna go stay wid a couple a tante Mattie's kids. Ya gonna go ta school. Ya gonna behave. No stealin', no gettin' girls pregnant, no drinkin'. Ah'll send Henri to check up on ya when Ah can."

"Fine. Remy will behave and be da bon fil ya wan'. When do he have ta leave?"

"Samedi"

"SAMEDI. DAT ONLY BE DEUX JEU AWAY."

With that the young boy, storms out of the room slamming the door behind him. His father lets out a rather loud sigh and turns his attention back to the stacks of paper on his desk. He mutters to himself "Dis had betta work Ah just can' have dat boy datin' and fallin' in love wid an assassin."

New Orleans – Saturday

Remy stands by the car destined to take him away from the only place he has ever called home. The back of the station wagon is packed with boxes and suitcases. He is dressed simply in his favorite pair of jeans and t-shirt. His coat has been packed away with the rest of his stuff. Sunglasses cover his eyes and his hair falls sexily across his forehead.

_They really are shipping Remy off. At least Remy got to tell Belle what was going on. Remy gonna miss that girl like crazy. Hopefully, it wont be too long before he can see her again. Remy figure he wait a couple of months if they don't come get me by then Remy can always make a break for it and come back to New Orleans._

His father and brother walk up to him. Quickly his father takes a hold of his shoulder and looks Remy straight in the eye.

"Remy, ya know Ah only doin' this fo' ya own good. It jus ain't safe wid da war and all."

"Oui, Pere"

"Bon."

He then pulls Remy in to a quick embrace and steps aside. Henri walks takes his little brother into a hug slapping him on the back and then pulls away.

"It really won' be dat bad Remy. Ya'll see soon as ya get dere all da femmes be knockin' down da door and it'll be just da same as here."

"Ain't never gonna be like here Henri. Remy dun care how many or how belle da femmes be."

"Just give it a chance ok?"

"Oui. Remy give it a chance."

With that Remy climbs into the passenger seat of the car. A man is already seated in the drivers seat waiting for his young charge to say his goodbyes. Once in the car Remy rolls down the window and waves.

"Au revoir famille."

The gathered LeBeau's echo back their collective goodbye's as the car pulls out of the driveway.

_Well that's it the house is out of sight and we're almost to the outskirts of New Orleans. Not to long from now Remy'll be in some backwater town in Mississippi missing the best girl in the world. At least he know that Belle still love him no matter what._

Caldecott Mississippi – Monday

Remy walked out of the main office schedule in hand. Dressed in jeans that are ripped at the knee, a pair of tennis shoes and a skintight red shirt, Remy is sporting his sunglasses as always. He is following a plump woman dressed in a ghastly floral print dress. They walk down a dingy yellow tiled floor in a hall lined with lockers.

_Hahaha. Remy can't believe they really think his sunglasses are to keep him from getting migraines how silly of a reason is that. These people just aren't that smart and they are supposed to be teaching Remy. Like that will happen. Remy don't know why he has to go to school anyways. He has been home schooled since he started middles school and now he's stuck back here. A grade behind where he is supposed to be even. It was so much better in New Orleans. Haven't seen a single femme that can hold a candle to Belle since he got here. True Remy hasn't seen the outside of his house until now also but that is besides the point._

His thoughts are interrupted when the plump women motions for him to stop and goes to open a door.

"Here ya are, sugah. Go on in."

Remy walks through the now open door and stands facing a class full of students staring eagerly at him thankful for the distraction he provides. The young teacher turns from the board and smiles at him in greeting.

"Class, this is Remy LeBeau, he has just moved here from New Orleans and will be joining our class. Anna will you keep an eye on him this week and help him get up to date in his classes?"

"Yes, sir"

A girl in the third row looks up and gives him a small smile and motions for Remy to come sit next to her. Her long auburn hair cascades down around her face. Somewhere, through her hair her emerald eyes sparkle. She is dressed in jeans and a long sleeved gray t-shirt.

Remy saunters back to her desk, and sits in the seat next to her. The other girls in the class giggle and whisper as we goes by them giving some winks and flashing his sexiest smile. But she simply watches him as he comes to her.

Once he sits, the teacher turns back to the board and continues her lecture on American history.

"Bonjour chere, ya will be showin' Remy around dis week?" Remy whispers to the girl next to him.

"Yea, Ah'll give ya the notes from thus far tamorra. How ya like it in Mississip'? big let down from New Orleans Ah'm sure." She whispers back.

"Was until Remy caught sight of ya"

She blushes slightly and returns her attention to the board. Remy sits and glances around the room feeling the numerous pairs of eyes watching him. He flashes his sexiest grin to all the girls who each blush and giggle.

_Well at least Remy hasn't lost his charm. And the girls here aren't too bad. This Anna girl is definitely a looker though something seems off about her that Remy just can't place. Oh well._

The bell rings and Anna packs up her stuff. She turns to Remy looking expectantly.

"Come on, we got lunch next. Ya wouldn' wanna miss that would ya?"

"Lead on cher"

They get up and head into the hallway. Remy moves to put his arm around her but she just shrugs it off.

"Why do ya keep callin' meh that anyways. Ah'm not your dear."

"Desole cher. Remy just can't help callin' a femma as belle as ya anythin' else." He says with a pout. She looks at him and just shakes her head.

"Well stop." And then in a whisper that he can barely here "please."

They get to the lunchroom and go through the lunch line grabbing what was meant to pass for food. When they reach the counter to pay, Anna starts going through her bag franticly.

"Somethin' wrong cher?"

"Ah can't find my money."

He steps forward to the lunch lady, and hands her money for both of their lunches.

"Dun worry bout it cher Remy have extra."

"Thank ya. Ya really didn't have ta. Let's jus' go sit down."

They make their way across the cafeteria to an empty table. They sit and Remy takes a look at his tray.

"Dis really da food day 'xpect us ta eat?"

"Yeah, its not that bad if ya just dun smell or taste it." She replies with a small laugh.

She then digs into her food eating quickly. Remy stares for a moment then follows suit trying to get the food down.

Having finished her food she looks at him. He is still picking at his food wondering if it is going to kill him.

"Ya gonna be ok if Ah take a nap? Ah was up late doin' homework last night"

"Dat be fine Cher. Remy just gonna wander round and get ta know some of da other inmates of dis here school."

"k. Ah'll come find ya when it's time for class."

With that she puts her head down on her shoulders and is quickly asleep. Remy then gets up and starts wandering around the cafeteria talking to the numerous girls who are fawning over his every word.

_Remy doesn't mind this at all. At least he wont be lonely. Plenty of beautiful girls to provide nightly entertainment. That Anna girl is alittle strange but seems nice enough. Maybe it just cause she tired._

Remy spends the rest of the lunch hour wandering around the cafeteria charming the girls and lining up one or two dates for the coming week. He is startled when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he sees Anna waiting for him. As if on cue, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

"It's time fo' class. We gotta hurry if we are gonna make it ta French on time."

"Vrai cher." Then returning to his pervious conversation, "Remy have ta go ta class, he see y'all later petites."

With that Remy and Anna head off to class. The rest of the day is rather uneventful. When the final bell rings Anna gathers her things and looks at Remy asking "Are ya ok ta get home from here? Know where ya goin' and all?"

"If Remy say non will da fille walk him home?"

"Ah guess so."

"Den non Remy need a escort."

"kay, but ya better not try anythin' or take ta long cause Ah gotta be home soon. Where day a live anyway?"

"Remy live on Mulberry street. Bout half da way 'tween West street and Sunflower street."

"Dat's not too fa' past mah house so Ah'll show ya the way."

They walk through the streets making there way home. The entire way Remy tries to put his arm round Anna's shoulders and each time she shrugs it off pulling away slightly.

_Something is up with the girl. No other girl ever pulled away from Remy before. Can't say Remy don't like it. Guess she just isn't interested in Remy. Oh well plenty of other girls in this town and probably is a good idea to stay on her good side at least until Remy get situated. She's been pretty nice and Remy don't really want a full time girl. That is what Belle is for. Might be nice to have a girl who is just a friend to hangout with when Remy don't feel like dealing with the swarming masses._

"That's mah house ove' there. Ya house around the next street corner ta the right and down a block. Ya think ya can make the rest on ya own?"

"Oui cher. Thank ya fo' all ya help. Remy will see ya demain." He then leans forward and kisses her hand in a cavalier way. Once again she blushes slightly then runs across the street to her house.

Remy stands for a moment watching the girl enter her house, and then starts the rest of his walk home.

_This place really isn't as bad as Remy thought it would be. Still not going to hang around much longer then he has to but at least it wont utterly suck while he's here._

AN: Translations

Oui, Pere – Yes father

Tante – Aunt

Bon fil – good son

Samedi – Saturday

Duex jeu – two day

Femme – women/girl

Belle – beautiful

Petites - little ones

Non - no

Fille - girl

Cher -dear


	2. Part I: ch 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: I'm going to try something different with this chapter. I wanted to show them getting to know each other in snap shops not as a continuous story cause that would take way to long. But I wanted it to also flow as a single chapter.

Review Response:  
Guarded Secrets – Remy is like a year older then Rogue. But because he is starting a little into the year and he was home schooled before they put him in her grade. Thanks for being my first review.  
Iisgreat – Definitely going to be Romy though it will take a couple of chapters to develop into real romance and away from just friendship. Cookies really are great. I suspect they may even have magical powers at times.  
Mm4ever2gether – Thanks for reviewing.  
Chica De Los Ojos Café – Rogue's powers will manifest later as will Remy's. I am definitely planning on working in the manifestation scenes in some form or another.  
FluidDegree – Thanks for reviewing.  
Sakura5tar – Thanks for reviewing here is the continue.  
Elle457 – Glad I have your approval.

Update schedule: I am going to try and keep myself to once a week. But I'm taking a rather difficult summer class starting in a two days so I make no promises.

_Thoughts(most likely Remy's)_  
**Written**  
Normal  
flash back

* * *

The room is dark its night outside and the only light comes from the monitor. Remy sits at his desk in front of the computer. His coat shed, sunglasses sitting beside the keyboard he sits with his hands poised to begin typing. But he is simply watching the cursor blink tauntingly at him following the only words that he has been able to pick.

**Henri,**

_What Remy supposed to say? How does he describe everything that has been going on? Will Henri even be able to understand?_

**It been a long time mon frere. Remy hope that you will be visiting soon to take him home. Though you were right tha femme's have made this much less boring then Remy thought it would be. He has been having a different date almost every night. There seems to be only one femme in the entire town that is to immune his charm.**

_Anna. Such a strange girl. So warm and friendly, but distant and withdrawn all at the same time. There was just something so vulnerable about her despite her tough exterior. _

"Cher, ya tired again? Dat be da third time dis class ya fell asleep."

"Ah'm fine. Don' worry 'bout it. Just had trouble sleepin' no big deal."

"Ba cher, ya ta belle ta be so fatigue. Ya gonna need a nap in dejuene?"

"Nah, don' worry so much swamp rat. Ah can take care a mahself."

_That be happening more and more. Remy wish he new what was up with that girl. At least once a week the girl be so tired she can't stay awake in class. But the teachers don't seem to care. Probably cause she get such good grades despite it. Maybe it have something to do with her "skin condition"._

Remy watches as Anna walks out of girl's locker room. Dressed in long sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt she stands out among the rest of the class all dressed in matching shorts and t-shirts. She walked over to join him sitting on the bleachers.

"Why ya get ta where da long sleeves while da rest of us be stuck in shorts?"

"Why ya wearin' sunglasses all the time?"

"Remy ask ya first."

"Fine, Ah…uh…Mah skin is super sensitive and um… gets irritated easily. It's a rare skin condition."

"Cher ya wound Remy. Can' trust 'im with da truth."

A flush rose to her cheeks as she began to stutter. Her accent thickening with her obvious anxiety "Wha' 're ya talkin' 'bout? Tha's tha reason."

Not wanting to upset her any further

"Desole cher, Remy no mean ta upset ya like dat."

Visibly relaxing at this she replies "It's ok. Ah just don' like ta talk about it ya know? So its ya turn why the glasses?"

"Dat's ok cher, Remy gets migraines and day help lessen da pain when he get dem." He replies with a cocky grin.

She seems to think about this for a moment considering the merits of the reason.

"Now who's bendin' the truth, Swamp rat? But Ah guess if Ah dun wanna talk about mah skin, Ah can't really make ya talk about ya glasses."

"We can talk 'bout somethin' else instead."

But that something else never comes as the coach blows a whistle signaling the beginning of class.

_It wasn't until that day that Remy realized she was always covered up. Always long sleeves and pants. Never even a skirt. Even on the hot and steamy days of early September she was covered almost head to toe. Remy guess it be normal for her cause no one else seem to question it. But back to the matter at hand writing to Henri._

**But really it just be a matter a time until she be melting in Remy's arms. Are you going to come visit Remy anytime soon? Even if he can't come home yet it would be nice to see a face from home.**

**Tante's daughter be nice. She almost as good a cook as her momma and you know that saying something. They gave Remy a nice room on the second floor. Still working on getting everything settled.**

A young woman in her early thirties sits at a table facing Remy. She is rather striking with her soft features and gentle movements.

"Sugah, Ah know ya dun wanna be here but ya might as well give it a chance. What ya got ta lose?"

"Merci, Remy just wish he was back in New Orleans. It just ain't the same."

"Ah know. But it can' be that bad. At least ya seem ta be makin' lots of friends at school."

"Oui, schools ok. Nothin' like getting' schooled by da guild but not all tagether borin' either."

"No trouble bout your glasses or nothin'?"

"Non, da teacher's dun seem ta care. Most o' da students dun really care."

"Good. Ya know if ya ever wanna have friend ove' its fine. Really."

"Remy know, dere just a lot more ta do if we go ta downtown ta hang out.

"Okay. Ya wanna call ya pere tonight?"

"Oui, Merci."

"Ya welcome Remy just let meh know if anythin' come up ok?"

"Ok, Remy'll remember."

_There only be a couple of people Remy would even want to know where he live. Plus if we stay out in public it limits the temptation to do things that would be considered cheating on Belle. Remy would ask that Anna girl over if she ever had time to hangout after school. She must have a hell of a lot of chores to never have anytime after school and still be so tired in class. Remy wish she could just hangout it would probably be fun to just watch TV with her and talk. She's got a nice bright mind. Shit Remy, You just got to stop thinking about Anna this much. _

**Remy will write again sooner this time. Bon soir Henri.**

**Remy**

He clicks send on the computer sending off his e-mail to his brother. Remy opens another composition window and selects a name from the

**Mon Amour Belle,**

**Remy can't find the words to describe how much he misses you. Life is just dull and plain without you. The town here is lacking in all of the necessities of life. It's a miracle they even have TV in this backward town. There isn't a girl in the place who can hold a candle to your beauty. **

_Is that true Remy? Sure none of the girls you've dated here are even in the same universe as Belle. But what about Anna? Sure she dresses strange, and hides in baggy clothing. But her eyes that first day they shown. Can you really say that she wouldn't be in the same league as Belle if she actually tried? Heck she's almost there trying to hide her beauty. _

"How Remy even thinkin' this?" He mutters to the empty room.

_Heck. Remy don't even know the first thing about Anna's family. He only knows where she lives because of that first day. Remy don't think anyone else really knows that girl though. Least not any of the people he ever talk to at school._

Remy sits at the lunch table surrounded by a mob of girls. He looks up across the cafeteria to check on Anna. She's been sleeping at lunch everyday that week. It has him worried but all he can do is make sure that nothing happens to her while she sleeps.

"Sugah, what ya lookin' at?" asks the girl, Ami, who has her arm draped around his neck.

"Oh just checkin' ta make sure Anna ok. Nothin' near as important as ya petite."

"Why ya even care 'bout a girl like her. She's such a bore and a prude. Don' ya think so Julie?"

"Totally, she won't even change in front of da othe' girls in gym. Always goes back inta the bathroom stalls."

"Maybe she just worried 'bout dat skin condition of hers?" questions Remy.

"It must be totally gross. She has had it since like forever. Where's those long sleeves even in the middle of July."

"Plus remember the time she totally flipped out on Rob when he grabbed her shoulder? All he wanted was ta give her the book she dropped. She had like a panic attack or somethin'. Such a weird one tha' girl."

"Ya really could do better then spendin' times with the likes of her." Sneered Julie.

"Aww. Ya dun mean dat petite. And anyways maybe she just shy or somethin'. She been awful nice showin' Remy 'round da school and helpin' him catch up with his classes." Was Remy's reply pulling Julie into his arms for a brief hug.

"Have ya even eve' tried ta talk to her?"

"Like once, when we had to do these projects in class about our families. It was like third maybe fourth grade. She said ah should go first and like Ah just described everything about my family and everything. And like she starte' cryin' of all the things. Then refused to describe her own family at all. Just said that she didn't want ta do the project and of all things. Decided Ah was bette' not tryin' ta figure her out after that."

"Yeah, Eloise and Melissa were even friends with her for a while after that. But like she was like, never allowed to have people over to her house or some strange rule like that. Wasn't long until she was like permanently grounded. Ah don't think she even does any after school activities. No wonder she has time to get like perfect grades. Always making the rest of us look bad in class. She so needs to get a life" added Ami.

The bell rings and the girls pack up their stuff. "Remy see y'all later?" "Oh course Remy meet ya bah the main door after last period?" is Ami's reply as spokes person for the group. Remy waves as he head over to the table where Anna is sleeping to pick up his books and her. He makes it a point to eat lunch with her before going to socialize with the numerous other girls in the grade.

He leans in to wake her gently tapping her on the shoulder. As always she wakes with a start and a sharp intake of a breath. She shifts away from him while turning her head quickly seemingly trying to establish where she is. Seeing him leaning over her, she visibly calms bringing her breathing back under control. She gives him a sheepish grin like every other time he has had to wake her and gotten that response. They gather their things and walk quickly to get to French class on time.

_The e-mail gotta finish the e-mail to Belle. _

**Remy plans to make his break for it in another week or two. You think you can wait that long for him mon amour? Remy figure another couple of weeks and Janet will stop checking on him each night. Once that happens, he can sneak out the window and come straight to you. **

_Well maybe not straight to Belle. Remy couldn't live with himself if he didn't tell Anna good bye before he left. But her house is on the way down to the highway. Just slip up to her room say his good bye's and off back home. She'll totally understand. _

**Wont be too much longer now. Don't worry at all, Remy love you more then ever before, cher. Be strong ma cherie. Remy be there as soon as he can.**

**Je t'aime,**

**Remy **

Once again Remy clicks send, sending his email off onto the internet hopefully to find its way safely to its intended recipient. He glances at the clock noticing that it is 1:30 in the morning.

_Definitely, time for Remy ta go ta bed. It be late._

He rises and goes to get ready for bed. As he lays down and turns out the light he lets his mind wander.

_I wonder what Anna's doing right now. Is she is even asleep yet? That girl must spend all her time doing homework to be so tired in school. She never seems to get enough sleep. Oh well. Only two weeks until I see Belle. Just …two…weeks._

And with that, Remy drifts off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Translations:**  
Mon frere – My brother  
Fatigue – tired  
Dejeune – lunch  
Cher - dear  
Desole – sorry  
Bon soir – good night  
Mon amout – my love  
Oui – Yes  
Merci – Thanks/thank you  
Petite – little one  
Je t'aime – I love you.

AN: On a completely different subject. Does ANYONE know of a story in the x-men movieverse where rogue and remy are friends from childhood and then he comes to the mansion I think unexpectedly? There is something about a coat that they always use for running away and like they grew up together until her powers manifested and she ran away. I can't find it and I really want to. I might even have it in my favorites and just not finding it but I don't think that is the case. I'm worried it got deleted or something. If anyone can help I would super appreciate it. Thanks.


	3. Part I: ch 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

**Extra Disclaimer: This will be one of the darker chapters. If you don't like to read about abuse then stop here. Thanks for taking a chance on my story, hope you can find something else you like. I'm not going to tone this down to make it PG. This chapter by itself is what sets the rating level of this story. You really can't say I didn't warn you. **

AN: Hopefully everyone who will be offended by this chapter has stopped reading.

Review Response:  
Chica De Los Ojos Café – Here is what he will find. Hope it meets your expectations.  
mm4ever2gether – Thanks for reviewing  
Elle457 – Slowing things down was totally my goal. Otherwise I thought it would be way to rushed and not tell enough information about how they were adjusting to each other.  
Freak87 – No one has seen Remy's eyes and neither of them have their powers yet. The reason behind her covering up is revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the info on the story. It sounds right too me. I hope it gets put back up soon. I wanted to read it again.  
FluidDegree - I think chapter makes it obvious what is going on or at least part of it.  
RG Marie – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you think I'm doing the characters well.

And on with the story.

* * *

Remy is standing in his room looking in the mirror. He is dressed only in his boxers leaving his well-defined chest bare. 

_Tonight is the night. By tomorrow morning Remy will see Belle and everything will be right again. Just going to stop and say good-bye to Anna before I go. She's been a good friend and deserves at least that. Remy almost going to miss her when he's gone._

He glances at the clock and upon seeing that it is already eleven he moves to the closet and pulls out a messenger bag. He tosses this on the bed. He then goes to the dresser pulling out a couple of pairs of clean boxers, multiple shirts in different colors, one of which he pulls on and two pairs of pants. Again he pulls on one of the pairs of pants. He takes the rest of the clothing over to his bag and folds everything so that it will fit. He then returns to the dresser to grab some socks and throws all but one pair in the bag. The last pair he pulls on, lacing his boots up. He then goes to the desk where is trench coat is thrown over the back of the chair. He shrugs this on over his shoulders and surveys the room.

_Remy think that is everything. Anything else he can buy when he gets there or else along the way. Probably should leave a note but that will just help them track him down faster. Really is a pity they been real nice to him here. Maybe Remy'll get Anna to come tell then in a couple of days. Yeah that will work._

Checking the clock once again he sees that is has just pasted midnight and is time to go. He walks over to the window with the bag slung over his shoulder. Opening it slowly so as to minimize the noise he pauses to make sure no one has heard him. Slipping his sunglasses on, he climbs onto the windowsill. He throws his bag down to the ground and jumps landing gracefully.

Looking back at the house that has almost been a home, he checks once more for any indication that he has awakened anyone. He then grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. Remy then starts down the street moving at and easy pace secure in his feeling that he is in no hurry.

He walks the short distance to Anna's house and stands in front of the building debating which room is likely to be hers.

_Which one be hers? Remy expected the light to be on since she stays up nearly every night. Maybe she actually went to sleep tonight. Remy almost feel bad waking her if she is. That girl really needs her sleep. But she would be really hurt if Remy didn't say good-bye. And he just can't wait another night. Remy needs to see Belle too bad._

Seeing a tree leaning over the roof of the porch Remy stashes his bag under a bush and climbs up to the roof. He takes off his sunglasses and places them in a pocket. Using his heightened eyesight he looks into the first window. Seeing a sleeping form in the bed he pauses to get a better look.

_This has got to be Anna's room. But something doesn't seem quite right about it. This room doesn't look like a teenager's room. It looks like the master bedroom of the house. Why else would there be two dressers and such a big bed. _

He moves his face closer to make sure that it was not Anna laying in the bed for some reason.

_This is definitely not the right room. The woman looks nothing like her the face is the wrong shape and her hair is the wrong color and cut. Guess this is her mother's room. Maybe she be adopted like Remy. Remy really knows nothing about the girl's home life. If he had more time he would definitely make sure to learn more about her. Guess Remy will have to try the next window._

He pulls away from the window and moves to the next window. Inside there is an empty bed. The room is decorated with a floral pattern.

_Guess this be the guest room. Remy sure hope the last window be hers cause the back of the house not going to be this easy to look in on. Who would have thought it would be this hard to find a friends room. Never had this problem with Belle. Though Belle went out of her way to show Remy which one be hers._

Once again, he pulls away from the window and makes his way along the roof. Approaching the room, he hears some slight sounds coming from the room.

_This must be it. Maybe she is having a bad dream. Remy would feel better about waking her up if he got to save her from a bad dream._

"Merde." He whispers under his breathe as he looks into the window.

His eyes are transfixed by the sight within the room. Inside he sees her lying on the bed her body uncovered for the first time. Leaning over her is a large overweight man also naked. He legs are spread and tilted up. The man is pumping himself into her with such violence that the entire bed is shaking.

Utterly disgusted by the sight Remy turns away trying to prevent himself from throwing up. But upon hearing a slight feminine whimper escape from the room he turns back. A look of pain is written across Anna's face.

"Shut up ya worthless bitch." Yells the man as he takes her wrists and restrains them above her head until her hands begin to turn blue.

Taking a closer look at Anna Remy notices scars and bruises covering her arms and chest. While he is taking in the pitiful sight of this girl the man finishes his business. He collapses onto her breathing heavily.

Remy turns his gaze to Anna's face. Her beautiful face is twisted into an expression of pain as silent tears run down her cheeks. Her eyes are dull staring straight ahead as she tries to take her mind off her current situation.

_How could anyone do this? How does she put up with this? Maybe this is the first time. Though Remy doubt it. Remy can't leave until he talk to her. He has to make sure she is ok. No one deserves this especially not a girl that sweet. Damn it I just don't understand. Why? Why is he doing this? I could go in their and beat the crap out of him. But would that really make it any better for her? If I beat him up and just left town? It would probably make him more angry. No I'll just wait until he leaves and talk to her. Its better this way._

He glances down at his watch to check the time. Seeing that it is two am he lets out a sigh and sits down next to the window so that he can see the occupants with little movement while staying hidden in the shadows.

After alittle time goes by he hears movement in the room once again and the flick of a lighter. He glances in to see the man has shifted off of Anna and is sitting up next to her. Her eyes are still open but she has a far away look as though she is not really aware of what is happening. Remy watches as the man smokes his cigarette and then as it is almost finished puts it out on her small breast. She lets out a sharp gasp of pain as the burning material touches her skin.

"So ya are awake ya little piece of shit. What did Ah tell you about pretending ta sleep?" With these words he pulls her hair dragging her into a sitting position.

"Ah'm sorry papa it was an accident," is her whispered reply which Remy has to strain his ears to hear.

"Did Ah say ya could talk? Did Ah?"

She shakes her head no.

"Ah didn't think so."

The man then takes her head and shoves it into his crotch. "Ya know what ta do ya pitiful excuse fo' a daughter."

No response comes from the girl as her head begins to move up and down sucking on the man. Periodically the man shoves her head down harder. After about twenty minutes he pulls her off and throws her onto the floor. The sound of her head hitting the floor is horrifyingly loud to Remy's ears. The man then gets off the bed and looks at her laying on the floor.

"Get up ya worthless tramp. Get ya ass back in bed," screams the man.

When she doesn't move he leans down and grabs her arm roughly twisting it behind her back. He leans into her ear and whispers so that Remy can barely make out his words "Ya like doin' this don' ya? Ya little bitch. Get the fuck back in bed."

He then throws her into the bed. Joining her there, he violently spreads her legs and thrusts himself back into her. Once again, he pumps himself vigorously into her body. This time she winces with each thrust of his body. He is pushing her legs farther apart pushing himself as far into her as physically possible.

_How long will he keep this up? Its already 4 in the morning. The sun going to be coming up pretty soon. What should Remy do? If he leaves now without talking to Anna he is going to wonder what happens to her. But if he stays much longer they are going to notice he isn't at home and start searching…I can't leave her here without at least finding out if she is ok. If there is anywhere else she can go. She's been too nice for me to do that. Guess its been decided. Remy will wait until five thirty. If he still in their then Remy will stay another day so that he can talk to Anna. Just sneak home should be back by six just in case…Remy just don't understand how anyone would do this to another person. It is just wrong. Didn't think their were people this cruel in the world._

Once again, the man finishes with a shutter and collapses onto the girl. She is pinned beneath his much larger weight unable to move even an inch. After a time the man begins to snore loudly.

_Guess tonight is out. There is no way he is going to wake up in the next fifteen minutes. Remy will just have to go home and hope that no one has noticed he is missing. _

Having come to his decision Remy shakily gets up and walks to the tree at the other end of the house. He skillfully climbs down utterly preoccupied with what he has just witnessed. He claims his bag from the bush and slowly makes his way to the street. Suddenly he is overcome with nausea as he thinks of what that girl must have gone through to have so many bruises and scars. He stops suddenly and empties the contents of his stomach into a nearby bush. After dry heaving for a time he continues his trek home.

Upon arriving back at his house, he stashes his bag under the stairs and heads in the front door. Once inside he heads up to his room and lies down on the bed.

* * *

AN: Its alittle shorter then the others but considering the topic I doubt that anyone would really want me to put in anything more descriptive. I'm sorry if I have upset anyone. Also I apologize for the cliff hangeriness. 


	4. Part I: ch 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: So yeah sorry about the delay between my class and my life going to hell in a hand basket this just took a back seat. I feel bad since it was such a bad place to leave things. Last chapter should be as dark as it gets and really it probably won't get that dark again. Too hard for me to write let alone you all read.

Review Response:

Elle457 – Sorry that it bothered you. I'm hoping you stick with me. I tend to agree with your opinion on what should happen to people who do that sort of thing.

mm4ever2gether – Remy is a good guy after all even if he does bad things sometimes.

Freak87 – Yeah a bit of a twist from the typical reason for her being covered up as a child.

FluidDegree – I'm not going to make any promises of soonness because I don't know your definition but since this will eventually converge with the movies at least somewhat rest assure she will escape.

RG Marie – This is the start of what he does I hope you enjoy.

sakura5tar – I'm glad you liked the first two chapters this one will probably not be on the top of your list but it wont be anywhere near as bad as last chapter. Try and stick through it and I'll hopefully make it worth you effort.

Addtothenoise – Your wait will soon by over.

BloodCalling13 – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it thus far.

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Thank you for the compliment. Its times like these that I bet you wish you weren't such a good guesser. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

laenamoradadeGAMBIT – I'm glad you like it. You will see about Belle but don't worry too much. I am not a particular fan of hers. You are going to have to wait on the powers scene for a bit. I have some stuff to resolve before we get there.

All Reviewers – THANK YOU for sticking through last chapter. I know that it was a hard one to read.

* * *

Remy's house: 7 am

Remy lies staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his mind cannot avoid returning to the sights he had witnessed in the previous hours.

_How could anyone do that to there child? Its just so wrong. It shouldn't be possible for things like this to happen. She's such a sweet girl too. She has always been nice to me. I wonder if anyone in this hick filled town has even added up what is happening in that house. What the hell am I going to do? How do I even tell her that I know? Would she want to realize that I know? Would it be a comfort to have someone to talk to about this? Or would she be upset that anyone knows her secret. Obviously, it isn't something she wants spread around or she wouldn't go to such lengths to hide the scars. What is Remy supposed to do?_

"Remy, it time fo' school," calls a muffled feminine voice through the bedroom door.

"Remy be up," is his reply.

He gets up from the bed and looks at himself in the mirror. Examining the bags under his eyes and the haggard look to his face, he heads to the bathroom intent on taking a brief shower before making his way down stairs. It is unlikely that his exhausted appearance will go unnoticed but maybe in the course of his shower he can come up with a plausible excuse should the need arise.

Once in the bathroom he closes the door and turns on the hot water raising the temperature to a nearly scalding level. As steam begins to fill the small room, he strips off his clothing. He then steps into the shower letting the hot water wash away the strain of the previous night as it splashes over his tone body. Letting the water pound down on his back, he quickly washes his hair and body.

_What excuse are you going to give if you're asked why you are so tired? Stayed up all night reading? But what book? They know it wouldn't be homework. Would be upset if they thought it was a chat room. What else is there? No TV in my room to have been watching. Guess it will have to be a book. What was the one I was reading last week? Remy can't remember. Guess I'll go with Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy read it enough times to be believable. That will just have to work._

Having come to his decision Remy steps out of the shower and begins to dry his body. Letting the moisture linger in his hair, he wraps the towel around his waist and goes out into the main room to get dressed. Black seems the most appropriate attire given the last 24 hour's events. He dresses in a black t-shirt and dark washed jeans. Pulling on a pair of combat boots and grabbing his coat and bag Remy heads down stairs to breakfast.

The kitchen is surprisingly empty when Remy enters. Breathing a sigh of relief he quickly makes his way around the cabinets fixing a bowl of cereal. He sits at the table shoving large spoonfuls of cheerios into his mouth. Having finished his bowl, he places it in the sink and head for the front door. Opening the door he yells back into the house, "Remy be leaving now." From somewhere upstairs the woman's voice responds, "Have a good day at school."

He shuts the door behind himself and heads down the stairs. Turning out onto the street he makes his way to school.

* * *

Caldecott Middle School: 8:45 am

Remy takes his seat in the classroom. He looks around the classroom for Anna. There are only a few people scattered around the room since it's still somewhat early.

_Where is she? I really hope she will be here. Though I guess this will give me time to figure out what to say. How do you even start a conversation like this? Does anyone here even know what she goes through? Do they even suspect? I can't just come out with something like 'I was hiding outside your window last night and was looking in…' That would just freak her out more then anything else I've ever done. Hmmm… maybe I could ask her how her night was and somehow gently steer the conversation towards what I did last night? Who would have thought that this would be so hard? Ok maybe it should have been obvious, seriously how do you bring up someone's deepest secret?_

The bell rings bringing Remy out of his reverie and back to the now full classroom. Glancing around the room Remy searches for Anna auburn curls. He frowns slightly when he can't find her. As the teacher calls the class to attention Remy directs his attention up to the board and tries to pay attention to the lesson.

Caldecott Middle School: 11:30 am

Remy glances over at Anna, she is sitting in the desk next to him. She is staring down at the textbook obviously concentrating on the assigned reading. Though with a closer look Remy notices that her eyes are not moving across the page as one would expect. Suddenly she gives her head a small shake and glances up at the board looking for the assignment. Finding this she directs her attention back to the book.

Seeing this Remy directs his attention to his book but finds his mind wandering.

_How does she do it? She just sits there and does her work. I really can't figure out how to even start. She's hidden it all so well. If I hadn't been there last night I would suspect a thing. She acts so normal. Though… no…I don't want to even consider that this is normal for her. It just isn't right. I wonder... Anna didn't seem to get any sort of punishment for being late to class this morning. Though maybe she just got detention and I don't know since Ms. Brown did hold her back after class for a few minutes. I was so worried she wasn't even going to make it to class. She's never been late before, well at least not the month and a half I've been here. At least she made it. Now if I could just find a way to start this conversation. I just have to try something. Its been half the day and I haven't even managed to say a word to her._

Once again he looks over at Anna searching with his eyes for some sign that it is safe to begin this conversation.

"Anna?" he whispers.

"Do ya need somethin' or can it wait 'til afta' class?" is her whispered reply.

"Remy guess it can wait."

He sighs slightly and glances up at the clock. Seeing that the class is almost over he tries once again to direct his attention to the book in front of him. He steals another glace over at Anna and sees that she has finished the reading and begun answering the sheet of questions the teacher had handed out at the beginning of class.

Finally the bell rings signaling the end of class. The classroom is filled with noise as chairs slide back from desks and the students pack up their stuff. Remy stands waiting for Anna by their desks.

"Now what did you need?" she asks as she places her notebook into her backpack.

He hesitates looking into her green eyes.

_What do I say? How do I tell her that I know? Maybe I'll just wait._

"Remy just wanted to know if yah wanted to sit tagether at lunch. That's all."

She looks at him quizzically. She seems slightly doubtful of this but lets it slide.

"Sure, assumin' yar fan club won't mind," she replies with a grin.

They walk down the hallway and into the lunch room. After standing in line and getting trays of lunch, they settle at a table. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one is close enough to listen in on the conversation Remy turns back to Anna. He stares at her for a moment as she eats her meal quickly.

"Did ya have a good naght last naght?" he hears himself asking.

_What a stupid way to begin. What am I expecting her to say, 'Oh I was just being beaten and sexually assaulted by my father all night, You?' I don't know if I even want her to be that blunt. Can I really face her admitting to what is going on? But is it really good for her to be facing this all alone? _

"It was fahn, nothin' unsual. Ya?"

"uh… Remy didn't doh anythin' out of the ordinary."

"oh, kay. Well Ah guess Ah should finish up the readin' for science."

"Remy should do that too."

**

* * *

**

Caldecott Middle School: 3:15 pm

Remy is sitting in the back of the class. His eyes are fixated on the back of Anna's head. In the front of the classroom the teacher is lecturing about some geological topic. Remy however is simply doodling in his notebook letting the pen drift in loops while his mind wanders.

_Lunch was a complete disaster. I couldn't even fess up to being near her house. We just spent the whole time reading. I wonder if she even needed to read the assignment she usually has all her work done early. But that is really beside the point. How am I ever going to tell her that I saw last night? There has to be a way. I'm just going to have to walk home with her and do it then. There are a couple of blocks. That should be long enough to get this out. Now I just have to find a way to start. Maybe I need to just be blunt. Tell her to stop hiding because I already know. I guess I could start with saying that I need to talk to her. Hopefully that will get her to slow down a little on the way home. _

_Hmmm… Class is nearly over. I'll have to make sure I catch her before she makes it out the door. I'll never catch up if she gets a head start._

Once the bell has rung Remy gets up and cuts Anna off from the door.

"Anna, Ah need to talk ta ya."

"Now?" she asks her tone filled with concern.

"Yeah now."

"Can we at least walk while we talk? Ah need ta get home."

"Merci Beaucoup. Let's go."

They walk out of the school and head for their houses. After about a block Anna looks over at him.

"Remy? What did ya want ta talk 'bout?"

"Oh, its just that Remy was out last night lookin' around…" he trails off.

"And what Remy?" she asks gently.

He pauses for a bit as they walk on. They are nearing her house.

Suddenly on impulse he grabs her wrist. She winces in pain from his light grip. "Anna, please we need ta talk," he says looking her in the eye.

"About what?" she asks trying to pull her wrist away from him.

"'bout this," he says as he pulls back her sleeve revealing dark purple bruises.

"It's nothing. Ah just walked into the door this mornin' ya know how clumsy Ah am."

"Anna, Ah was at your house last night…"

Her eyes go wide with shock. The only sound that escapes her mouth is a whispered "no."

After a minute of silence he takes her hand and speaks to her gently "Anna we need to talk about this. Please?"

She simply nods yes and leads the way up to her house.

* * *

AN: Ok little bit of a cliff hanger there but not nearly as bad as it could have been. At least the prodigal chapter can now be posted. Hopefully I will keep up better for the next couple of weeks. I'm done with class and I only have a little bit of work left to go. Yayness. I'm going to have at least part of an actual summer. Hope you guys liked this. I don't know how well it came out since I kept coming back to it which is usually bad for my writing. Let me know what I can improve. 


	5. Part I: ch 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

Extra Disclaimer: I sort of let the language get away from me a bit in this one. Sorry.

AN: I may let Anna's accent drop when there are big sections. I have to make a conscious effort to write with it and sometimes forget.

Review Response:

bored247 – I'm glad you loved it. I'm trying to be better about updating.

FluidDegree – You are going to get answers as to what she is going to say to him. You'll have to wait and see about what is going to happen after that. I'm glad you like it.

Elle457 – Part of my point is to make it fit with her present or at least not contradict it too much. I'm sorry it hurts your heart I suspect there will be a happy ending (which means there will be since I am the author after all). So it wont all be for nothing.

sakura5tar – I'm glad you like it. You're going to have to read this chapter to find out what Anna has to say and how she is feeling. I don't know how well I'm going to do with the length. I just sort of write until I feel like I've gone to where I wanted to be with that chapter ya know? I try to make it to at least the 5th page in my word processor that is about my only length guide. Hopefully updating more quickly will make up for it. I can at least guarantee that it will not be dark.

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Well he did try subtle. It didn't go so well. You'll get answers to at least some of your questions. Her dad's reaction isn't in this at least I don't think it will be. You never know what will happen until its actually written.

Spicy Sweet – I'm sorry I disrupted your sleep. That totally sucks. Talking you will definitely get, I will not reveal anymore then that at this time. Their conversation is the focus of this chapter.

Pussykat 8 – I am so glad you like my story. Hopefully this chapter won't let you down.

All Readers – THANK YOU for giving my little story a chance.

----

Recap (Seemed like it might help with continuity):

"About what?" she asks trying to pull her wrist away from him.

"'bout this," he says as he pulls back her sleeve revealing dark purple bruises.

"It's nothing. Ah just walked into the door this mornin' ya know how clumsy Ah am."

"Anna, Ah was at your house last night…"

Her eyes go wide with shock. The only sound that escapes her mouth is a whispered "no."

After a minute of silence he takes her hand and speaks to her gently "Anna we need to talk about this. Please?"

She simply nods yes and leads the way up to her house.

----

They stand in the hallway looking at each other.

Remy looks down at her concerned, this is not the response he expected. "Anna?...da ya want ta sit down and talk 'bout dis?"

"Ah dunno what ya want meh ta say. But we might as well go sit in the livin' room. Just beh careful. We can't make a mess."

"Ok, chere. Remy be careful."

They go down the hallway and turn into a small room. There is a big blue couch on one wall and a matching recliner sits in the corner. A glass top coffee table sits in front of the couch. The entire room is centered on a large entertainment center containing a big screen television. She takes a seat on the end of the couch. In reality she is perched barely placing any of her weight on the actual cushions. Remy moves to sit next to her but rethinks and decides to give her a little space. Thus he takes a seat on the floor next to the couch facing her.

They sit in silence for a minute.

"Cher, how long has it been goin' on?"

She hesitates looking at her hands which are folded in her lap. When she responds her voice is shaking "which part?"

"Everything."

She sits silently for a minute thinking about what to say.

"Befo' Ah say anythin' Ah want ta know.why ya were here last night."

"Remy guess that be fair. Remy wanted ta see ya last night. He came ova' and climbed onta the porch. When he was lookin' for ya room he saw ya and ya pere," he pauses looking at her. Seeing her face remain emotionless he continues. "Remy sorry cher. He wanted to come in and help. But he was paralyzed. He's never seen anything like it."

He waits for her to respond. But he is utterly unprepared when she stands up and speaks with venom in her voice. "And now ya want a turn is that it? Ya want mah body for your own? Well ya can fuckin' have it but don't expect to beh mah friend afta'." She is standing above shaking as tears stream down her face. Her hands have moved to her blouse slowly undoing the buttons. "So where do ya want meh? If its gonna beh messy Ah'ld rathe' not do it here." She has finished undoing her blouse and is starting to walk towards the door. Remy goes to grab her wrist his face twisted in horror at her misunderstanding of his intent. "Cher that is not what Ah meant." She doesn't seem to hear him and simply rips her wrist away from him. In the process she knocks his sunglasses off flinging them across the room. However, she does not notice his eyes as she continues her tirade, "Ah thought ya were different somehow. Ah thought ya actual gave a damn 'bout meh. Ah thought…" She stops as she catches sight of his eyes she is instantly mesmerized. "Ya eyes they're so… beautiful."

Taking advantage of her calmed demeanor Remy stands and wraps his arms around her in a hug. "Chere, Ah didn't mean what ya think ah did. Ah don't want ya body. Ah just wanted ta know what was happenin' ta find a way ta help ya. No one deserves what Ah saw last night. Come on lets sit back down ok?" Carefully he guides her back to the couch in the living room. This time taking a seat on the end of the couch and pulling her into his lap. He wraps his arms around her trembling shoulders. They sit in silence for a moment.

"Ah guess it started when ah was six. Ya have ta understand they aren't my real parents. Ah'm an orphan as far as Ah know. Ah was placed in foster care when Ah was two or three. Ah don't remember anythin' 'bout mah parents." She pauses taking a deep breath.

"Remy understands not remembering ya parents he be an orphan too."

"Really? Somehow Ah don't think your adoptive parents are quite the same. It started when not long after mah first mother died. She was killed when our house burned down. Ah had nightmares about the night it happen afterwards. So Ah started sleepin' in the same bed as him. Ah don't really remember what happened next. But one naght Ah woke up and he was raping meh. He told meh if Ah told anyone Ah would loose him too. What is a little girl ta do? Ah had just lost mah mother and he was the only person Ah had left." She looks at him with questioning eyes looking for some sort of reassurance that he understood.

He returns her gaze "Remy don't know what he would a dun but he don't think ya did wrong cher." She nods slightly and looks down at her hands. After another moment she begins again, "afta' a while it just became normal. All Ah had ta da was be there every night. Give him mah body and he would hold meh after and tell meh what a good girl Ah was. How ah was his darlin' baby girl. Ah was loved and that was all that mattere' ta meh. The funny thing is ah wouldn't care if that had gone on foreve'. Hell Ah wish it was just sex. Ah learne' ta sorta detach from mahself until he was dun. It didn't hurt anymore. But then everythin' changed. He starte' datin' again. Ah pretty much figured this was a good thin'. Until he starte' havein' the girls move in for stints. Ah was about 9 and had been sharing a bed with him for three years. He got off and Ah got comfort from mah nightmares. But once the girls starte' comein' ta stay Ah was out of the room and back in mah own room. Ah had rarely slept in there previously only when he was too drunk ta get it up at which point he would throw meh out of his room cause Ah was a reminder a what he couldn't do."

She pauses again taking a few deep breaths and closes her eyes. Remy holds her tighter to his chest stroking her hair with one hand while making sure the other one stays securely around her.

"So anyways, afta' a string of girls he finally settles on one. Ah was excited he was tellin' meh about how she was gonna be mah new momma and all. Ah figured we were gonna be a happy family again. Sure Ah was still havein' nightmares but they weren't anywhere near as bad so Ah was able to cope with them on mah own. Everythin' was goin' fine through the weddin' and even a month afta it. But then one night he came inta mah room. And he just screame' at meh about how Ah was a bad girl for makein' him want meh. So then he forced himself on meh. Not that Ah really fought back that much but Ah must of enough because he started punchin' meh and stuff. Ever since that night its gradually gotten worse."

Her trembling has gotten worse and the only things keeping her up are Remy's arms wrapped tightly around. Tears are silently making their way down both of their cheeks. "Oh Anna, Ah'm so sorry. Ya dun't deserve this. No one does. It's just not fair. Ah wish Ah could make it so ya never had ta go through this." He continues on slipping into French as he tries to express the pain he is feeling having learned what his friend has gone through. They sit for a while crying into each other's shoulders.

She begins to speak again but as she tries to tell him more she begins to sob causing her words to be broken by pauses and sobs. "Ah dun even sleep in mah bed anymore… Ah just can't face it. Ah'm terrified of mah bed...Hell Ah dun even sleep at night anymore… That's why Ah sleep during lunch so much…If he isn't keepin' me up Ah just sit in mah room doin' homework…Ah'm scare' ta sleep alone not that Ah can even fall asleep anymore. Not bah choice anyway…" as she dissolves into more tears he attempts to process these new revelations. "Cher? Ya sayin' that ya only sleep in school? That can't be enough. Why don't you tell one of the teachers? They could help Remy sure of it." She looks at him with fear in her eyes, "Tell a teacher? Are ya serious? They would take me away from here. Ah dun't care what he does ta me Ah'm not leavin' he's the only family Ah have. If ya gonna tell meh that Ah should go get mah self involved with social services ya gotta 'nother think comein'. Ah'll just end up with somethin' worse Ah'm sure. And Ah dun't only sleep in school. Ah also sleep in the afta'noon before my momma gets home. Down here in the livin' room cause Ah dun't have as many memories of here."

"Oh chere, Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean ta upset ya. Ah just thought that maybe someone could help ya. Ah'ld do anythin' ta save ya from this pain. Anythin'"

"It's ok suga' ya didn't know. Ah've done a good job a hidin' it ever since Ah found out that the teachers have ta report it if they see a lot of bruises. Ah really dun care about all of this ya just have ta promise meh ya wont tell anyone. Please promise meh."

"Ah promise. Ah wont tell anyone. Ah'm sorry Ah've kept ya from sleepin' this afta'noon. Ya probably need it since ya didn't sleep at lunch or last night. Please tell meh what Ah can do ta help ya chere. Ah can't stand seeing you in this pain. Ah just wish Ah could do somethin' for ya…"

He looks down at her face as he finishes this and realizes that she has drifted off to sleep. Seeing this he stops talking. He continues to stroke her hair gently as they sit in the living room.

_Remy never dreamed that she could be going through this for so long. It was weird when she was talking I was so overwhelmed with guilt and despair. I've never felt that horrible before. Even when she was first talking it was different. I guess its just such an overwhelming amount of information. Not ever sleeping at night when he leaves her alone. No wonder she always has her homework done and is so tired at school. Everything makes so much more sense now…Shit she's shaking again. It looks like she is still asleep. Why am I so scared? This doesn't make sense. But that doesn't matter right now. I have to get her to calm down._

In Remy's arms the sleeping Anna is shaking as tears run down her face. She murmurs in her sleep. "Please stop. Ah'll be a good girl Ah promise… Please daddy Ah'll do anything ya want just don't hit meh. Daddy please… Momma why won't he stop? Ah just wanna be a good girl…it hurts daddy what can Ah do ta make ya happy?" Remy's attention is back on her now. He whispers to her switching in and out of French without so much as a thought. "Chere its gonna be ok. Ah wont let them hurt you any more. Remy is here to protect ya. Don't worry chere its gonna be ok." This has some effect and her murmuring stops but she is still crying and trembling slightly. Unsure of what else to do he begins singing to her in French. Stroking her hair and singing to her softly he pours out all of his affection and energy into making her feel safe. As if by magic she actually becomes calm. Slipping back into a calm deep sleep her body becomes peaceful allowing him to dry her tears.

Time goes by and Remy never stops offering her comfort. Not sparing a thought for anything else he simply caresses her hair and alternates speaking and singing to her in French. Amazingly she stays calm and asleep for the next couple of hours. Then as the clock reads 6:45 Remy hears an alarm go off. Attempting to locate the offending sound he shifts slightly and gives up his mantra of comfort. All of these combine to rouse her from her sleep.

She is startled to find herself in his lap and jumps slightly until the earlier conversation comes to her. Realizing that the alarm is going off she disentangles herself and goes to her back. Pulling out a small travel alarm clock she shuts off the alarm. She turns back to face him fear once again in her eyes, "Ya have ta go now. My momma's gonna be home in a few minutes. Ya can't beh here. Ah'm not supposed ta have people ova'. Please it will only make things worse." The imploring tone in her voice is all Remy has to hear. He gets up and gathers his stuff. He heads for the front door but she grabs his wrist. "Ya can't leave that way she might see ya. Ya gotta go out the back door and climb the fence. Ok?"

"Ok chere. Remy do that. Don't worry. But can Remy come back later. After he leaves tonight?"

"If ya will just go now, Ah'll turn a light on afta' he leaves. Now please Remy just leave."

"Ok. Ah'll be back later cher. Be strong."

They have reached the back door and she pushes him out quickly. But he is faster even then her and plants a kiss on her forehead before she can get the door closed. He stands for a minute looking at the closed door.

From the front of the house the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway can be heard. Taking one last look at the now closed door he slings his bag up onto his shoulder and sprints toward the back fence of her house. He climbs it easily dropping into the back yard of an unknown neighbor. He sprints across this yard and out on to the street. He slows to a walk and makes his way to his house.

_This is definitely not how I expected today to go. Man I'm tired. Not really surprising considering I've been up all night. And it's not as if that wasn't a draining experience. I would do it again in a heart beat just to comfort her. But still draining over all, I don't know how she gets up everyday. She really is amazing. Remy be so tired, maybe he will just go home and sleep for a while. That would be nice. I'll just tell them that I ate out to get out of dinner. After that I can go lay down. Set and alarm for maybe one this morning. That should be late enough for him to have left. Probably make the midnight. Don't want her to be waiting too long._

----

AN: Ok so hopefully people will be satisfied with this installment of their conversation. There will be more talking next chapter. If you haven't guessed Remy's empathy developed in this chapter. I was trying to keep him from figuring it out because I sort of thought that it would make sense if he was confused and didn't know what was going on but was able to calm her with it.

I guess its sort of a cliff hanger but I just felt like it was where the chapter should end. So you will have to put up with it I guess. I'm going to try to keep up with updating quickly but I can't make any promises.

This chapter seems a little off in parts but it does get the information I wanted across so I'm just going to hope for the best. Hope you enjoyed it.

You know you want to hit that little review button. Its just calling to you I'm sure.


	6. Part I: ch 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: So just got back from vacation to Vegas. Spending a week out there sort of put a hold on updating. It also doesn't help that all I can think about is how to do the next chapter after this one. This may make this chapter somewhat rushed since I can't wait to get to the next one. But hopefully it will come out well.

Review Response:

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Congrats. I hoped that you guys would be able to see the empathy. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully this is soon enough.

bored247 – Congrats on picking up on the empathy. Thanks for understanding about the updating. I hope this comes out soon enough to count as quickly.

GambitGirl2008 – Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

sakura5tar – Remy really is a great guy. I don't think this chapter is going to show you too much where we are going mostly because I don't know but I hope you like it.

Pussykat 8 - :Looks around for popcorn: I think I'm out your going to have to find some on your own. ;) I hope you like this chapter.

FluidDegree – I'm glad you liked the empathy I thought it was a good way for him to develop it and it always seemed like that would be his first mutation to develop to me. Your wait for what happens when he comes back is over but as for what will happen after that you will have to wait some more.

Elle457 – There will definitely be a happy ending one day. I hate it when stories don't have at least some sort of happy in them. She will definitely get a reward but I'm not going to say how soon.

GambitGirl2008 – I'm glad you like it. Definitely poor Rogue. Like I said to Elle457 her life will improve.

gabrielle myka – No one should have to live through what I'm writing or anything vaguely similar. There are too many bad people in this world and it makes me sad. That really sucks for the people you know. I really hope they have gotten out of that situation. I'm glad you like my story. I'm probably going to have to let you down on the beating the crap out of her poppa for a bit but we will see what happens later on. Thank you for reviewing me.

Spicy Sweet – Hopefully you haven't died of suspense that would be sad and put me short a nice reviewer. Ummm… on the age thing, I guess I'm saying Remy is 14 and Anna is 12 approximately I haven't really nailed it down. Basically I wanted them in 8th grade with her young for the grade and him old for it. I can promise you that Remy will get her out of the house but I can't tell you when.

WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc – I'm glad you find it interesting. It was so weird I was reading some of your stuff the day I got your review. Hopefully you will keep reading and enjoying.

BloodCalling13 – Sorry about the cliffiness. I have a bad habit of those. I'm glad you love it hopefully you will keep loving it. Thanks for reviewing both chapters. You rock. I totally understand not getting to review when you want to my computer likes to make reviewing impossible sometimes.

ALL REVIEWERS: THANK YOU. I love that you guys take the time to write me. It totally makes my day. For last chapter I got the most reviews I have ever gotten for a chapter which so rocked. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Recap**: Remy left Anna's house when her mom was coming home. He is planning to be back later. He has gone home to sleep some since he didn't get any the night before.

* * *

The radio clicks on in a darkened room illuminated only by the red numbers of the digital clock read out. Remy rolls over in bed and swats at the clock. Bleary eyed he looks over at the readout. He shifts to lay on his back and closes his eyes. 

A few minutes pass and then he sits up suddenly looking at the clock again.

"Merde, Remy nearly forgot 'bout Anna."

He rises quickly and grabs his trench coat off of the floor where he had dropped it on his way to bed. He makes his way to the window and opens it the rest of the way. Mimicking the night before he climbs onto the windowsill and leaps gracefully out of the window landing on the lawn.

He makes his way through the quiet streets occasionally passing a house with a light on. He has encountered no one by the time he reaches her house. Looking up at her house he sees that there is small light on in her bedroom. Remembering that this was to be her signal he makes his way up the tree and onto the roof of the porch. Purposefully he makes his way along the roof to the room he knows is hers. He looks in her window and sees her sitting at her desk with a book open in front of her.

He taps lightly on the window to get her attention. Noticing the noise she rises from the desk and limps slightly over to the window to open it.

"Ah didn' think ya would come. Ya have ta be quiet if ya are gonna stay. Ah don' know if he's gone ta bed yet or not."

"Remy wouldn' forget 'bout ya Anna. Remy promise ta be quiet as a mouse."

She nods and steps aside allowing him to enter the room. He climbs through the window and looks around her room for the first time. The walls are bare except for a mirror placed over the dresser. All of her furniture is matching painted white with decorative flowers. The comforter on her bed is a pale blue matching the area rug that has been spread across the much of the wooden floor. Remy turns his attention back to Anna having taken in his surroundings.

"Chere? Are ya ok? Remy notice ya limpin' alittle."

"Its nothin' just bruised mah knee earlier."

She has arrived back at the desk and taken a seat in her chair facing the window. Remy has followed her and is now kneeling in front of her.

"Can Remy take a look at it. Maybe dere be somethin' he can do ta help?"

"Ah guess if ya really want ta."

He moves to lift her soft pajama pants. Gently he rolls up the dark material revealing her bruised and bleeding knee. He looks up at her questioningly.

"Anna this needs to be taken care of ya cut pretty bad."

She shrugs indifferently before replying "Ah don' think it matters but if ya really want ta there is a first aid kit in the bottom drawer of the dresser. Ah keep it just in case."

Remy rises and makes his way over to the dresser. He pulls out the kit and carries it back over to her. Setting it on the floor next to him he sits Indian style. Next he gently guides her leg so that her foot is in his lap and he has easy access to her knee. He opens the kit and reaches for an alcohol swab. He stops halfway through the motion looking closer at the large kit.

"This was a very complete kit when ya bought it but ya haven't restocked it. There is barely enough to do this right."

"Ah guess Ah sort of stopped caring at some point. Used to bandage everything but then there were too many to count and Ah just couldn't be bothered anymore."

Remy looks at her for a moment then turns back to bandaging her knee. Having wiped away the dried blood and cleaned the wound Remy looks through the box for some gauze and medical type. While he is doing this Anna is simply staring at his face and eyes captivated by the expression of caring that graces his face.

Having finished with her knee Remy unrolls her pants covering over his work. Catching site of her fascination with him he looks up at her and smiles. This causes a slight blush to cross her face at having been caught in the act. She turns her face away slightly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. He lifts his hand up and gently turns her face back to him.

"Does anything else hurt? Did he do anything new tonight?"

"Mah knee is the only thing major that is new, though my wrist has been hurtin' for a while. Ah can't really brace it though too noticeable. Ah'ld get in too much trouble."

"hmmmm let Remy take a look at it and see if Ah can think of anythin'."

He takes her left wrist in his hand and frowns when he notices the sickening way it moves. He stops moving it immediately when she winces in pain. He looks up at her with concern in his eyes.

"Cher, Remy think dis is broken. It really needs to be splinted at the least. A cast would beh betta' but Remy know ya can't do dat."

She nods silently and waits for him to continue.

"Would it be ok if Remy splinted it for now? Remy'll think about what we can do ta hide it lata'."

"Ok Ah guess that wouldn't do any harm."

Remy looks through the kit for something to splint her wrist finding some more medical tape he gives up searching for anything strong enough to brace her wrist against. He now looks through her desk for something to use and settles on a couple of unsharpened pencils. Taking four of these he wraps each one in left over gauze at the ends attaching it with some of the tape. He then gently takes her wrist and holding it in place takes each of the pencils and places them on different sides of her wrist using a small piece of tape to hold them in place. He then takes the tape and wraps loops around her arm in different places. Once he has finished he lets go of her arm and she takes it into her lap.

"How does dat feel?"

"Hurts less. Thank ya. How'd ya learn ta do stuff like this?"

"Ya welcome. Remy had ta learn how at home. Ma pere believes dat everyone needs to know the basics of taking care of injuries."

"Still seems a little silly ta meh. How often are ya gonna have ta set broken bones? Most people just go ta the hospital."

"Well New Orleans ain't like here and goin' ta da hospital not always an option. Dey ask a lot of questions dere and its hard for dem ta get ta ya if ya in da middle of da bayou."

"Oh Ah guess that makes sense."

She moves slipping down from the chair to sit with him on the floor. She tries to cross her legs forgetting about her knee and winces in pain. She chooses to instead lean against the desk with her legs stretched out in front of her. Stifling a yawn she looks at him.

"Why'ld ya come tonight?"

"Cause ya shouldn't have ta be alone with ya memories. No one deserves dat. Plus Remy wanted ta make sure ya were ok. Ah care 'bout ya."

With this he leans forward and kisses her forehead and pulls her into his lap. He does it gently so as to not hurt her injured limbs. She seems shocked at first startled by this action but after a moments hesitation she rests her head against his chest and allows herself to be enveloped in his embrace.

"So what we gonna do tonight?" asks Remy looking down at the small battered girl snuggled in his lap.

"Ah dunno. This is pretty comfy. Why don' ya tell meh 'bout New Orleans. Sounds pretty cool."

"If ya would like dat."

_

* * *

_

_AN: Ok so Anna is a little out of character. I'm going with the theory that they have known each other for a while and they feel very connected to each other now that he is only person to know her secret she gets a lot of comfort from his presence. Not to mention that he is probably projecting a lot of caring at the moment with his empathy._

_

* * *

_

"Remy been living in New Orleans 's long as he can remember. Guess he was probably born dere. Don't really remember life before Jean-Luc 'dopted Remy. Remy knows that he was living on the streets 'cause dat be where Jean –Luc found him but he don't know how he came ta be dere. Remy was probably 4 or 5 when dat all happened. Jean-Luc took Remy home and has taken care of him like family ever since. Never even cared 'bout Remy's eyes or nothin'"

"That's sad that ya were on ya own so young. Its good ya found Jean-Luc."

"Yeah it really is. So the LeBeau family took Remy in and treated him as one of deir sons. All da kids were home schooled tagether so dat the family could make sure we all learned what dey wanted. Da family owns a big plot a land outside da city and most of da clan live dere. Mon pere be da patriarch at this point so we live in the big house but its never empty. A lot of da other families live dere 'specially da ones dat short a parent."

"Ah always wanted a big family Ah bet its lots of fun."

"Most a da time. Dough there have been times dat Remy wanted a break from all da activity, particularly when Tante Mattie was on his case to do something."

"Who's Tante Mattie?" asks Anna sleepily

"She's really just a friend a da family but she raised both Remy and his brother Henri afta' our mere died. She takes care of most of da cooking and da children for da clan. She can be a mean old woman when she angry. Ya never want ta cross Tante Mattie. She be da one dat taught Remy how to take care of injuries. She practices Voodoo and takes care of anyone who gets seriously hurt but can't go to the hospital. Always was putting Remy to work helpin' her when he wasn't in school."

"Ah bet it wasn't nearly as much of the time as ya say."

Remy grins at this comment. "Ok maybe not all da time but sure felt like it." This statement causes Anna to let out a small giggle and snuggle closer into his chest.

"So what are ya friends there like?"

"Well most of da people Remy hung out were friend a da family or cousins. We would just hang out go explorin' in da bayou and such. Wasn't until recently dat we did more den just hangout at da family home and find all da trouble we can. Remy guess his closets friends were his cousins Lapin and Etienne we are all close ta da same age. Lately we been starting to get involved with da family business and don't have as much time ta get in trouble. Plus we had all started gettin' interested in femmes."

"Did ya have a girlfriend back home?"

"Yeah Remy been datin' girl named Belle. She real pretty. Got dis long blonde hair dat's straight as can be. Petite little figure but she be all muscles. Problem was dat her family and mine don't get 'long very well. Dat's why Remy got sent ta Mississipp'. His Pere didn't want him datin' Belle and figure' dat if he sent him out here he would forget 'bout her."

"Has it worked?"

"Non, Remy still e-mails her most days. We be in love nothin' gonna change dat certainly not alittle distance. Used ta sneak out every night ta go see her in her room. Got in trouble a good number a times for dat. With both mon pere and her frere Julian. Julian didn't like meh much at all. Says dat she could do better den a low life thief like me."

Her eyes go wide for a second with this revelation. "Ya be a thief? Like ya go out and steal from people?"

Remy slaps his head with his free hand as his faces falls. "Remy wasn't supposed to tell you dat no one here is supposed ta find out 'bout dat."

"Ah wont tell anyone ya know that Ah'm good at keepin' secrets. Is that what the family business is? Thieving?"

"Vrai. Oui, da family business be thieving. And its more den a family it be a guild. Dats why we were all home schooled so dat some of our lessons were on thieving and fighting. Stuff ya would never learn at normal school. We weren't taught much til we turned ten or so den dey start teaching us in earnest. Da reason we weren't 'llowed off da guild compound is 'cause dere is a big war between da thieves and da 'ssassins. Somebody be gettin' hurt or kille' nearly every week. No one even 'members why it started anymore. Da problem with Belle is dat she be da daughter of da patriarch of da 'ssassins guild. Dat's why we not allowed ta even be friends let alone date."

"That really sucks. Ya should be 'llowed ta love whoever ya want. Are ya still in touch with her or did ya poppa's plan work?"

"Oui, Remy e-mail Belle most nights. Remy not going to let his pere win. Remy don't plan on staying here too long. Just long enough to convince his pere dat he willing to be da bon fil he wants."

Remy realizes he has said the wrong thing when her face falls. Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes as she pushes away from him. Trying to climb out of his lap she pushes off his chest with her broken wrist and winces but manages to stand up and turn away from him. She walks over to the window before he can do anything. She stands looking out the window for a moment before she speaks.

"So ya gonna be leavin' soon then? Its been what two months. Shouldn't ya be goin' home in the next week or so. Ah'm sure ya Belle is missin' ya. Ah wouldn't wan' ta keep ya from her. Ya should probably head home don' wan' ya ta get in trouble. Ya might get stuck here for another two months if that happened."

Behind her Remy stands and walks over to stand behind her as she speaks to the window. As she speaks tears make there way down his cheeks glistening slightly leaving his cheeks damp. When she finishes speaking he takes her and turns her around to face him. Gently he lifts her face up so that she is looking at his face.

"Anna, chere, Remy said dat wrong. Remy not gonna 'bandone ya. Oui, Remy miss Belle but Belle is in a safe place and will still be dere when Remy get back. Remy can still e-mail her all da time and she know as well as Remy dat mon pere can be stubborn as hell. Dat's why Remy don' even know when his pere gonna let him go home. But Remy promise dis he not gonna go 'til he figure out a way ta get ya safe. Ya like ma seour can't let anythin' happen to ya not when dere has ta be a way ta prevent it."

He now pulls her in for a close but gently hug mindful of her bruised body. They stand crying into each others shoulders for a while as her exhausted mind tries to process what he has said. Remy is the first to calm down and begins to rock Anna slowly back and forth soothing her as best he can.

"Ya really care for meh tha' much Remy? Enough ta put off seein' Belle?"

"Oui, don' know why but Remy feel like he known ya much longer den two months. And Belle will still be dere and really if she isn't willin' ta wait while Remy takes care of his famille den she ain't da girl Remy though' she was."

"And ya aren't gonna make meh go with child services? They are no good round here. Don't give a damn what ya do ta the kid s'long as no one makes a fuss. Please promise meh ya wont make meh take mah chances with them."

"Remy promise. Dat's why it might take a while for remy ta think up a good alternative. Remy just not sure yet how he gonna do it but he will." He then gives her a cocky grin to show is self confidence and continues, "and just ta show ya Remy always finds a way ta solve a problem, Remy even got an idea 'bout how ta hide dat splint at school."

She giggles slightly at this though her cheeks are still damp from tears. "And wha' is this idea of yar's mista' Lebeau?"

With a flourish Remy steps back and bows slightly with a smirk in his eyes. He then reaches into his coat as he is rising back up and pulls out a pair of black gloves. This show has caused Anna to break out in more hushed giggles. Remy then offers the gloves to Anna who takes them to get a closer look at the strange fabric that makes up the gloves.

"Would the Mademoiselle like some assistance?"

"Sure sugah."

Remy now takes one of the gloves back and gently takes her corresponding hand. As it happens to be her left he is extra gentle as he eases the glove over her hand and the splint. Once he is finished Anna takes a look at her arm amazed at how well the glove hides his handiwork form earlier.

However there is still an air of confusion around her as she asks, "why are there only two fingers covered?"

Remy goes to put the other glove on her as he answers her question. "Dese be Remy's thievin' gloves. De covered fingers are for when ya don' want ta leave any fingerprints. Dey be very important ta remy so dere no way he gonna go back ta New Orleans without dem. So as long as ya have dem ya know dat Remy stayin' here. Ok?"

She is still mesmerized by the look of the gloves on her hands. But after a minute she responds. "Yeah that's ok. Ya sure ya willin' ta part with them is they are that importan'?"

"Oui, Remy ok with it. Now Remy don' wanna go but its getting' late and da sun be risin' Remy don't want ta get either of us in trouble if he can avoid it. Ya gonna be ok 'til school?"

"Yeah, Ah'll beh fine. Ah'll see ya there?"

"Of course."

He pulls her close in another embrace and rubs her back for a moment. He then gently kisses her forehead.

Pulling away he goes over to the window and climbs out onto the roof. Looking back one last time he scans the room.

"Anna ya should probably put da kit away before ya get ready."

"Yeah thanks Ah would of forgotten." She pauses for a second. "Remy, thank you, for everything."

He simply smiles at this and quickly makes his way down the roof to what is quickly becoming his tree.

* * *

AN: Well this is certainly one of the longest chapters I've written if you base it on the number of pages in my word document. If I described Remy's gloves wrong someone please tell me. I know he probably wouldn't have them yet and all but I really wanted him to give them to her and it is my story. I'll try and put the French I used below but normally I do it while I'm writing so I don't know if I will catch them all. 

Vrai – true  
Mademoiselle – miss  
Oui – yes  
Non – no  
Ma seour - my sister  
Mon frere – my brother  
Mon pere – my father  
Famille - family

AN (again): I know I should have proof read this but my computer battery is about to die and I really want to get it up now. So sorry? I'll try and fix it if there is a lot of stuff.


	7. Part I: ch 7

AN:does a happy dance: I broke 1000 hits AND 50 reviews with last chapter. How cool is that? Ummm I'm trying to get this updated as much as possible before school starts back. I really should be doing other things like getting ready for school to start back but this is just much more fun. So yeah hopefully you guys will like this chapter.

Review Responses:

bored247 – I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the reassurance on the gloves. I promise not to make the world explode. That really would ruin my plot though that might make for a slightly entertaining one shot. I hope you enjoy this update.

BloodCalling13 – Yay for approval of the gloves. I'm glad you like the story it makes me happy to know you are enjoying it.

RG Marie – Hopefully this is soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing.

Balabaloosa – I hope you still think I'm doing a good job after this update. Thank you for reviewing me.

sakura5tar – Glad you liked it. They are getting even closer in this chapter. I hope this is soon enough I'm not sure I can write much faster.

FluidDegree – I thought it was a good idea hence why the gloves made it into my story. I'm not quite sure what you mean about him finding Mystique but your bringing her up has put ideas in my head that I happen to like. Hopefully you like this chapter.

Pyrofan – I'm really flattered by what you said particularly since you are such a big fan of Ryro and have such a small group of favorite stories. Thank you, I hope you enjoy the update.

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Yep Anna and Remy are definitely sharing a lot at this point. He is such a sweet guy. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope this one lives up.

All Reviewers: YOU GUYS ROCK SOOOO MUCH. :hands out cookies to everyone who has ever reviewed: Really wish I could give you real cookies but my computer doesn't seem to like the idea of digitizing food. It's a real shame if you ask me.

AN: Once again this chapter will have Remy writing (In a journal I have decided that his keep a journal is not out of character and it would be in French but as always I don't trust my French to hold up or your ability to read it so we are going to pretend that everything written is actually in French) which will be featured in bold. Thoughts as always are in italics.

Finally for those of you keeping track the last couple of chapters (3-6) had taken place in roughly mid October.

* * *

2:09 am

Remy sits in his darkened bedroom illuminated only by a small lamp directed down at the desk. Everything beyond the small sphere of light is difficult to discern. After a few moments he begins writing on the small notebook that is lying open on the desk. The words flow out of his pen and onto the pages in an amazingly graceful script.

**December 18  
It's strange how easily and quickly a routine develops. I know I've written about Anna before but I don't think I've ever mentioned how much she has changed my life. Used to be that at three in the morning I would be at the very least getting ready for bed if not already there. But I don't seem to sleep at night anymore at least not past midnight. Its not that I mind really I get enough sleep spread through the day but it's just strange to no longer sleep in the early hours of the morning.**

Remy looks up from his writing as a soft moan comes from the area of his bed. Instantly he rises and makes his way over to the floor next to his bed. He kneels down next to a small form curled in a ball on the floor under a thin quilt. Gently he runs his hand through her hair pushing it out of her face. He stays a while making sure she has slipped back into deep sleep. Then he rises and goes back to the desk and his writing.

**I never expected to be here so long but I just can't leave her. Not like this. The girl barely sleeps, and when she does she wakes up with nightmares every hour or so. I brought her here tonight. I know it's a chance; she is so worried that He will find out. I just hoped that somehow it would be better for her. She does seem to be sleeping a little better. Well I guess at all is an improvement for this time of night. She refuses to sleep in her room at home. Not that I can blame her. Not after years of being tortured in her own bed. God she really is living in hell. It worries me so much to see what she goes through. How every night she gets a little visit from her father. As if that wasn't bad enough there are those night that he doesn't leave. Those are the ones the terrify me. Somehow it's a small comfort to be able to check her over each night. To bandage up the physical wounds even if I can't heal the mental ones. To hold her gently and show her that family can bring you something other then pain. Because she and I we are family now. I think it's a comfort for her too. Having someone check on her and care about how she is doing and treat her with care. She is no longer alone in this and never will be again. **

**I still can't watch it happen not without being sickened. I try not to watch at all, she shouldn't have her privacy invaded anymore then it already is. But sometimes I look in hoping that she might somehow see my eyes and take some sort of comfort from it. We never talk about it not really. Nothing more is said well beyond that first day when she told me the truth of what was happening to her. So I don't really know if she even sees me or if it is any sort of comfort. But I like to hope that she takes comfort in knowing that if she called out I would be there. If she called for me I would be there in a heartbeat. Doing anything and everything I needed to protect her. **

**Of course as soon as he leaves I'm in there looking over the new ways he's found to hurt her body. She's such a strong girl. She rarely cries, though when she does it breaks my heart. Her body shakes like a leaf caught in a summer storm. The tears soak my shirt to the point that I feel like I've been caught in that same storm. I keep racking my brain to find a way to fix it, to get her out of that house and safe. Really safe not placed with some other foster family that might hurt her in a new worse way without me even there to protect her. I want to talk to someone about it. Maybe Tante Mattie, she always knows what to do. Problem is I don't know how to ask without breaking Anna confidence. There are so many things I would ask Tante Mattie better ways to heal the bruises and broken bones, how to get her away from it all, or what to tell Belle. **

**Oh Belle my beautiful Belle. I miss her so much. I was supposed to be back with her by now. She is insanely annoyed with me I know. I still write to her every night but I suspect that my emails are getting sparse in anything new. I feel like I'm just writing the same thing over and over every night. I can't tell her about Anna she would be so jealous that I am spending every waking moment with or watching over her. Practically the only time I'm not with her is when I'm getting ready for school in the morning and while I'm eating dinner and catching a few hours of sleep at home in the evening. To make things worse I've just gone and done something I know she will hate. I asked my father and brother to come here for Christmas instead of bringing me home for the break. **

**I just have to. I can't leave Anna alone. I worry each weekend when I can only check on her at night. I'm scared that some night I am going to come to her room and she will be hurt so bad that I can't help or worse. But two weeks that would be too much, I wouldn't be able to take the strain. I haven't told Anna about this yet or Belle for that matter. I've just said I'm not sure what I'm doing for the Holiday. We will see what happens but for now I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. We are both going to be loosing our afternoon naps when break begins. Only three more days.**

Remy puts down his pen and closes the notebook in front of him. Placing the book in the top drawer of his desk Remy flicks off the desk lamp. He rises from his chair and moves over to the bed. He kneels next to her sleeping form and shakes her gently.

"Anna will ya come lay on de bed?"

Groggily she opens her eyes to look at him with pleading in her eyes she asks, "Can Ah just stay here? Please Remy?"

Remy sighs softly to himself sadness filling his eyes before he replies, "Oui cher, but move over so dat dere is room enough for Remy."

Anna scoots over slightly and curls back up into a small ball. With another sigh Remy grabs a pillow off of his bed and lies down next to her. After a minute of settling himself he lies on his side and pulls her body to him wrapping an arm around her waist.

She tenses at the contact; however, after feeling his warmth seep into her body without a violation she uncurls and rolls in to lay her head on his chest. This causes a small smile to grace his lips. He begins to sing softly to her a lullaby before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

5:30 am

"Remy wake up. Please wake up. Ah have ta get home."

Anna is kneeling over Remy's body shaking his shoulder as fear starts to cloud her voice. Remy murmurs to himself before opening his eyes. Seeing the fear in her eyes he comes to full wakefulness quickly.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Remy we're at ya house and Ah have ta get home. Its five thirty and mah poppa gonna be checking on meh soon. Please we have ta hurry."

Springing into action Remy gets up and throws the pillows and blankets onto the bed. Grabbing her hand he leads her over to the window. Jumping down he lands on the soft ground, he looks up and signals that she should jump down. She leaps out and lands lightly next to him. She smiles in response to his questioning look.

"What ya think Ah've never had ta jump from a second floor window before? Ah used ta try ta get away afta' he left."

They make there way through the early morning streets to her house. At the foot of the tree he kisses her forehead.

"Remy see you at school?"

"Ya can count on it."

With that she climbs up the tree and into her room.

* * *

5:37 pm

Remy is sleeping on the couch in Anna's living room she is sleeping on his chest. Their breathing is matched both slow and deep. One of his arms is wrapped around her while the other hangs off the couch grazing the floor. Her hands are held together cradled against her chest as her hair falls across her face.

The peace of the room is interrupted as Remy's pocket begins to play an annoying tune. Both are awakened by this loud repetitive sound. Remy fumbles in his pocket pulling out his cell phone. After glancing at the screen he answers the phone and places it to his ear.

"Salut pere"

"Remy how are ya doin' fil"

"Remy doin' ok did ya get da message Ah sent?"

"Oui, are ya sure dat is what ya want? Ya know da whole guild misses ya. Dey were lookin' forward ta seein' ya for Christmas."

"Ah know but Ah got my reasons. Do ya think ya and Henri could come here instead?"

"Oui, dat should be possible. Ah will ask Mattie if she wants ta come aussi. She don't get ta visit her daughter enough if ya ask moi."

"Dat sounds great. When ya think ya gonna be able ta come up?"

"In a couple a days should be dere by Samedi. Got ta settle some things here first."

"Bon."

"Be good Remy. Ah'll see ya soon."

"A bientot pere."

With a click Remy hangs up his phone. He drops it back into his pocket before looking down at Anna's face where she is resting it on his chest.

"So ya aren't leavin' this time?"

He smiles softly before responding, "Looks like Remy be stayin'. Thought ya would like dat. Remy was just too worried about ya ova' Thanksgivin'. Spent most of da time shufflin' cards just to burn off some of da nervous energy Remy got from worrin' 'bout ya. And dat was only a 4 day vacation. Dis would beh deux week. Remy wouldn't be able ta handle dat kinda worry. Might pick up some worse habits den shufflin' cards and ya wouldn't want dat would ya?" By the end of his words his smiles has changed to a smirk. Instead her face has traveled from joy to sadness.

"but wha' 'bout Belle? She was so upset when ya came back afta' Thanksgivin', Ah hated seein' ya torn up like that."

Shaking his head he reaches to stroke her hair softly brushing it back behind her ears, "Remy don' care he made a promise and dat is more important. Belle loves Remy just like he loves her. We will make it work. Ya be ma seour now. Dat means dat Remy takes care of ya and will sort out da stuff with Belle later. Like Remy told ya he not leavin' 'til ya in a safe place. Nothin' gonna change that."

"Remy ya know Ah would release ya from that promise in a heartbeat. Ah'm much more worried about messin' up ya life. Ah've lived this for years Ah will live it for more and it will be fine." She looks away as she finishes this statement afraid that her eyes will show her disappointment.

Gently he lifts up her chin redirecting her face so that he can look into her eyes, "Anna, Remy don't want ya ta be just fine. Remy want ya ta be happy and healthy and so much more. Ya deserve da world."

"Ya too sweet ta meh Remy. Ah don' deserve anythin' but what Ah've got. Hell Ah don't even deserve ya friendship," is her reply as a few tears make their way down her cheeks.

"Yes ya do," replies Remy putting extra emphasis and emotion into each word. Pulling her into his chest he repeats himself "Yes ya do."

After a few moments of silence Anna moves to get up. Remy wraps his arm around her stopping her movement.

"Where ya goin' cher?" is his question as he looks at her smirking.

"It's late Ah was gonna get up. Ah doubt Ah'm gonna get anymore sleep this afta'noon."

Remy lets go of her but continues to lie on the couch as he responds taking a more serious note to his voice. "Ok, do ya want ta come ta Remy's house again tonight?"

"Ah don' know we do have a lot of homework ta get done." She laughs as she looks at Remy pouting. "Ya may not care 'bout school but Ah do and if nothin' else this life has let me get good grades. So ya can do what ya wan' tonight but Ah'm gonna do mah homework."

Remy puts his hands up in surrender. "We can stay here if dat be what ya want. Remy will even do his homework. Tante Mattie would love ya if for no other reason den dat ya get Remy ta do his work in a way no one else ever could. Only thing Remy was ever good about practicin' was stuff for da guild. Still do when Remy get the free time, but dat was only 'cause it was easy and fun. Not like Remy has started learnin' da hard stuff yet."

Anna laughs at this "Ya think bein' able ta sneak round mah house without anyone knowin' is easy? Ah don't think Ah even want ta know what is hard."

In the background they hear her alarm going off. Anna's face immediately falls, the spark emptying out of her eyes. Remy's face mirrors her look of sadness as he looks at his watch. He walks over to her and gives her a hug. "Guess it's time for Remy ta go. Remy'll be back tonight."

He then makes his way out of the house with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

* * *

8:53 pm

_I should really be writing to Belle. She is going to be so pissed to find out that I'm not coming home for Christmas. I just can't go home. It is good that Henri and Dad are coming. It will be fun to show then around this one horse town. I should introduce Anna if I can find a way. Maybe if they saw what I do they would find a way to help. The guild has the sort of resources that could take her away from all this. They could protect her. Just got to get Jean-Luc to see why it needs to happen. But then we get into the iffy area of not breaking Anna's confidence. But that will all have to wait right now I need to write to Belle._

**Mon Amore,**

**I am sure that you are more beautiful then the last time I saw you. I miss you dearly everyday. I know that you were looking forward to Christmas break and that I might be staying home afterwards. And I hate to disappoint you but it has been decided that I am to stay here with my father and brother coming to visit. I know how this must sadden you but what's done is done and we cannot fight it. Please be patient with me. I can't bring myself to argue with it since it is allowing Tante Mattie to see her daughter for the first time in years. Could you deny the sweet old woman who raised me that joy? Even if it is at the expense of our own.**

_Tante Mattie. She will help me she could never turn down a person in need. If nothing else she would be able to heal Anna in ways I never learned. Maybe we could just happen to go in my room when it is given over to her. Then I wont be breaking Anna's confidence and she will still get the help that I can't give._

Remy smiles at this thought. After a moment he turns back to writing his email with renewed vigor.

**Anyway my love I suspect that my father will be bringing me home to stay soon so I may not have to disobey his orders. Wouldn't that be wonderful? I can't help wanting to avoid unneeded punishments. I need to go my love but I will write to you soon. **

**All my love,**

**Remy**

_I just know that if father sees Anna he will help her and if I play my cards write I can convince him that I have gotten over Belle by falling for Anna. I hate having to use her but it would kill so many birds with one stone. If father thought that Anna was my love then he would surely do anything to protect her and keep my interest off of Belle. That would get Anna safe and me home to Belle. Hopefully he would even bring her to live with us and then I could watch over her all of the time. This is great. And all I have to do is make sure father meats Anna in the right circumstances. That shouldn't be too hard._

Smiling once again Remy clicks send on his email before closing his laptop. He gets up from the desk and moves over to the bed. Laying down he checks the alarm is set for midnight before drifting off into sleep with a smirk on his face.

_

* * *

_

AN: feels shorter then usual to me but oh well. This chapter started out with a different plan heck the entire interlude of this chapter and the next weren't supposed to happen but ummm my cat told me too? Hopefully I'm not loosing momentum with this. Part of the point of this chapter is to give a look into the life they have created for themselves. I know a lot of you wanted me to get her out of that house immediately and this may seem cruel but I really am doing it for a purpose. This is all a part of my plot and it will be ok I promise.

French:  
Salut - hey/Bye  
A bientot – see ya soon  
Pere – father  
Moi – me  
Aussi - also  
Seour – sister  
Bon – good  
Samedi - Saturday  
Mon Amour – my love


	8. Part I: ch 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who are suffering because of Hurricane Katrina. As obsessed Remy/Romy fangirls I think New Orleans has a special place in all of our hearts. I really hope everyone comes out of this and that the city can be rebuilt.

And on with our regularly scheduled update already in progress.

Review Responses:

FluidDegree – I have to admit I almost wish I could make Remy's hopes come true. But then I would loose the other 12 chapters I have planned at this point. I'm glad you like it.

Sakura5tar – Yay for you liking the chapter. I'll give you that this is not the house that she gets her powers developing in. How she gets to said house or when is still a secret. I like to pretend I know what I'm doing. I'm glad you like the pace though I don't know how long I can keep it up. School starts next Wednesday and I am seriously behind in the stuff I needed to get done before classes.

BloodCalling13 – I'm glad you are still hooked. I'm not surprised be the grammar error I'm actually more surprised that there aren't more. Grammar was never one of my strong points. You are just going to have to see what Belle does. I'm really flattered that you are impressed by my story. Thank you.

Gabrielle myka – Remy is just such a sweet guy I think that everyone who is in a bad situation needs to at least have someone looking after her even if she can't get out of it. How Belle figures in seems to be a popular topic. Too bad I am going to try and avoid letting anything slip.

Bored247 – congrats on knowing all the French. Your reason for quitting is about the same as mine. I envy the people who are really good with picking up languages. I'm glad you loved the chapter and no worries Remy will do more I'm just not going to tell you what or when. I'm a little bit evil.

Balabaloosa – I'm glad you like the suspense. Its pretty fun to write though it might be a bad sign that I don't always know what is coming. You are getting your wish about when this chapter is set. How can I resist perty-please? I'm not a monster. :grins: That and it was my original plan. Hope you enjoy.

Purplesaviour – I'm glad you like it and approve of my character portrayal. I'm trying to do well with the update speed.

Spicy Sweet – Rogue doesn't have the white streak at the moment; she will be getting it later since I have decided that I am going to work loosely with the plot of the first movie. How loosely you will have to wait and see. I'm glad you like the chapter and here is an update for you.

Crazy4Cocopuffs – No problem on the translations. I studied French and I still need translations on most people's stories. I'm going to go with no comment on your question about the name. I'm really glad you like the story hopefully you will continue to enjoy it as I continue to write.

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Glad you liked it. Remy is great at planning which probably will help him later in life as a professional thief and all. Here's your update.

All Reviewers – THANK YOU. I totally love that you guys take the time to write a little review for me. I hope you enjoy.

AN: So yeah I've been trying to be good about updating but I'm just going to give you this warning now. School starts back for me on Wednesday. If things get too crazy I may have to put this story on hold. I'm taking a really insanely important math class that I have to get a good grade in so that has to come first. I really appreciate you guys reading and all I hope you can understand if it comes to that.

AN2: and on with the semi unplanned subplot. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it at least.

----

December 24

11:35 pm

Remy and Henri are sitting on the roof. The night sky is dark around them and there is a bite to the wind causing Remy to pull his coat closer around him. The stars twinkle above them as Henri lights a cigarette. He then offers the pack to Remy who takes one and lights it with a practiced ease.

They sit for a minute smoking in silence before Henri turns to his brother. "Ah've missed ya petite frere. Even if ya always been a pain in my butt."

Remy smirks at his brother in as he goes to put out his cigarette on the shingles. "Remy missed ya too Henri, didn't get ta spend enough time tagether over Thanksgivin'."

Henri puts out his own cigarette flicking it out into the air. "So Ah gotta ask why ya ask pere and me ta come here instead of comin' home? Ah would of figured ya would want a chance ta see ya Belle."

Remy's face falls slightly at this statement but his brother doesn't seem to notice. Remy responds keeping the sadness out of his voice. "Remy got his reasons. Ya missin' ya Merci too much by bein' up here seein' ton frere. Why ya figure Remy would want ta see Belle. We both know dat pere sent Remy here ta end dat relationship."

"Oui, pere sent ya here ta end it but we both know dat ya haven't so don't try and tell meh different. Dere has got ta be somethin' pretty big ta keep ya from wantin' ta see her." Seeing Remy turn his face away and out across the house tops in the direction of Anna's Henri misinterprets and continues, "Have ya lost interest in da girl? Did pere's plan actually work?"

"Desole Henri, Remy can't tell ya why he wante' ta stay but it not cause he lost interest in Belle. But ya can't tell pere dat. Pere will think what he wants ta and so much da better."

Henri looks at his brother questioning this lack of information and his uncharacteristic seriousness. "Ya know ya can tell meh anythin' petite frere. Ya be da first one Ah told when Ah fell for Merci. Ah just worried 'bout ya. Don't want ya gettin' involved with somethin' if it isn't what ya want."

It is Remy's turn to be confused by his brother and though he hides it better from his face he still turns his head to look at Henri. "Desole, Ah just can't tell ya why Ah need ta be here but ya can trust meh dat Ah do." After another moment, in which is brother sits in quiet shock at the amount of first person Remy has just used, Remy adds, "Henri what da ya know dat ya aren't tellin' Remy."

This statement breaks Henri out of his trance like state. "Well if Ah tell ya what Ah know ya have ta swear dat ya wont let on ta pere what ya know or dat Ah told ya."

"Remy swear."

Taking a deep breath Henri look out at the stars high above their heads. "Ah overheard pere talkin' ta Marius Boudreaux 'bout the way the guilds are and da war and all. Dey be thinkin' 'bout tryin' ta make a peace treaty. Nothin' been finalized yet but pere was sayin' how dey need to find a way ta unify da guilds somethin' dat will bind dem tagether. Dey were talkin' 'bout an arranged Marriage. Ah dunno who dey plan ta marry off but Ah think it might beh ya ta Belle. It would make da most sense since ya guys were already interested in each other. It would make da peace more lastin' if da marriage actually worked."

All that Henri has said sinks in slowly before Remy speaks but when he does it is himself not Henri that he is addressing. "Merde, dis is not what Remy expected at all." Looking up at the sky Remy continues cursing intermittently in both French and English.

_This throws everything I was planning out of the window. I can't let dad think that I have gotten over Belle that would jeopardize not only me being able to stay and take care of Anna but also ever having a chance with Belle. I want to be happy because I have a shot at dating Belle with permission but I just know that this is going to keep me from helping Anna the way I want to. Whom do I want more? Who matters more to me. I don't know the answers and that really scares me. _

Henri pulls out another cigarette as he waits for his brother to calm down and holds the pack out offering them to Remy. Remy continues to swear even as he lights up the cigarette. After a few puffs he starts calm down and stops swearing.

It is now that Henri takes his chances speaking again. "Desole, Ah thought ya would beh happy ta know that ya might not have ta break things off with Belle. Why ya so upset anyway? With this plan ya get ta come without havin' ta give up ya girl. Seems like a good situation ta me."

"Its not dat Henri, pere's plan be a good one. Its just dat Remy thought the situation was different den it was and had been puttin' a lot of thought in ta fixin' dis different situation. Dat all been wasted now. How soon ya think dey goin' ta get dis treay worked out?"

As Remy lights another cigarette from his nearly finished one Henri replies, "Well dey only just started talkin' 'bout the arranged marriage probably be a couple more months before dey get close enough ta a final arrangement for pere ta want ta bring ya home and stop discouraging ya relationship. Ah think he is usin' it as a bargain chip de idea dat ya might loose interest since ya so far away. Get Marius to hurry and hopefully make a mistake so dat de Thieves come out a little ahead in de end. Ya know pere."

_I have to write to Belle if she thinks I'm a bargaining chip and that I am going along with it because I have been staying here. That girl is going to hate me if I keep this up much longer._

"Dat not as bad as Remy thought. Might be able ta settle da things dat need ta get worked out by then. Ya think pere is goin' ta ask Remy 'bout his feelin's for Belle while he here?"

_I guess Anna was right worrying about the effects this all is having on my life. I just have to find a way to keep them all from winning. _

"Oui, Ah'm sure he will though he'll probably put it off 'til the end of the trip. Try ta get a read of what ya response will be before he asks. Never likes ta get surprised by de answer ta question."

Remy sighs again and glances down at his watch. He is shocked by the time that has pasted sitting up on the roof with his brother. He picks up the half empty pack of cigarettes and lighter before turning to his brother. "Henri, Remy got ta go. He can't say where but please don't follow. Can Remy have da rest of dis pack?"

Trying to read his brother but finding it difficult Henri simply nods. With this sign of agreement Remy gets up and makes his way to the edge of the roof top. As he is about to drop down he turns back to his brother.

"Merci Henri, Remy be back later and we talk some more ok?"

"Sure, Bonsoir Remy."

"Bonsoir Henri"

With that Remy steps off of the rooftop.

----

January 3

1:13 am

Anna is sitting on Remy's lap in her room. The first aid kit is open next to them but his arms are wrapped around her waist instead of bandaging her.

He lets a pleading tone comes into his voice as he speaks "Please Anna, just come back to my house and let Tante Mattie bandage ya up. She is much better at it den Remy is. She wont ask any questions. Please Anna. Ah just want ta make sure Ah've been doin' right by ya."

She sits in thought a time before slowly nodding her head. "Ah'll go but Ah'm gone if she asks too many questions. Ah don't want anyone else knowin'."

His face brightens with a smile as he stands up still holding her in his arms, "Merci petit, Merci."

She laughs softly as he begins to spin them around. "Put. Meh. Down. Ah'm getting' dizzy."

With this he stops spinning and lightly sets her down on her feet. They quickly pack up the first aid kit. She grabs a sweater and pulls it on before they make their way out of her window and down to the street. Walking the few blocks he her house in silence he gently places his arm around her shoulders.

Once they have arrived they make their way up to his windowsill where he lightly taps on the pane. After a few minutes with no response he repeats his tapping slightly louder. This time there is a response as a large African American woman comes to the window dressed in a thick robe.

She peers out the window trying to figure out who is tapping. When she sees Remy she opens the window quickly to let him into the room. She waits for them both to safely enter the room before speaking.

Letting a small amount of anger seep into her voice she interrogates them. "What do ya think ya doin' child. It be one in da mornin' and ya sneakin' a girl inta da house. Ya better have a good reason for dis."

Remy grins sheepishly while Anna stares silently at the floor. "Sorry 'bout da hour Tante Mattie its just she beh hurt and Remy thought ya could help out bah lookin' her over." After a moment of thought he looks up at her with the most innocent face he can muster, "Please Tante?"

Mattie's face softens as she looks from Remy to Anna. She motions for Anna to come sit at the desk. She then kneels down to be at eye level with the small girl. "Now chil' ya don't have ta beh scare'. Just tell meh what hurts ok?"

Anna looks up and over at Remy who gives her a reassuring smile. She then nods slightly before taking off her sweater and long sleeved shirt. With only her camisole left to cover her upper body the large number of bruises, burns and cuts that mar her skin are visible. Even with all of her experience healing for the guild a small gasp of surprise escapes her mouth.

Anna looks away unable to meet anyone's eyes as she speaks "Mah ribs have been hurtin' too."

Mattie nods at this before turning to Remy. "Chil' will ya go down ta da bathroom and get meh da normal supplies." He nods quickly and with one last look at Anna he heads for the door.

Once they are alone Mattie turns her attention back to Anna. "Now chil' Ah ain't gonna ask ya what happene' cause Ah'm guessin' dat if ya wante' ta talk 'bout it ya would 'ave gone ta da hospital and not have had mah Remy bandagin' ya up. Ah'm gonna do what Ah can for ya Chil' but Ah ain't a miracle worker."

Anna nods her head slightly before whispering her thanks.

Mattie then gently takes each of her arms in turn and slowly looks over them. "Ah'm gonna take a guess dat ya legs are 'bout da same." Anna nods after which Mattie continues, "now chil' Ah do have ta ask ya one question. Day a want Remy ta stay here while Ah take care of ya or do ya want him ta wait outside?"

Before Anna can answer Remy walks back into the room carrying bottles of salve and bandages. Struck by the silence of the room Remy grins and jokingly asks, "Did Remy come back at da wrong time."

Anna looks up at him smiling at his lame attempt to lighten the mood. "Nah ya came back at a fine time. If ya were ta stay while ya Tante Mattie was workin' would ya promise ta close ya eyes and not look?"

"Of course. Remy wouldn't think of openin' his eyes if ya didn't want him ta."

Remy walks over to the desk and puts down the stuff that he is carrying. He then goes to stand behind her resting his hands lightly on her shoulders.

Mattie takes in this scene and contemplates the best way to go about this. She then steps into action "Remy will ya go sit by da bed. Anna can ya go lay down on it." Remy and Anna both move to comply though Anna can feel the fear that rolls off of her as she lies down on the bed. Once she is settled he takes her hand gently and squeezes it.

Mattie allows this to continue for a small while before interrupting the calm. "Ok Remy time for ya ta close ya eyes. Should Ah put a blindfold on ya to remind ya?"

"Non Tante, Remy be good." Remy then shuts his eyes and settles in to wait while Anna is looked after never letting go of her hand.

After an hour or so Mattie has finished. She looks down at the girl that has drifted off during the process. "Poor chil' seems like such a good girl."

Thinking Remy is asleep as well she turns her back to the bed and goes to clean up the supplies. It is because of this that she jumps slightly when she hears his voice asking, "Ya done Tante? Can Remy open his eyes yet?"

"Yes chil' come and help meh clean up will ya. Ah think ya friend dere needs da sleep more den either of us."

Remy rises and crosses the room after carefully extracting his hand from Anna's. "She really is a good girl she just don't see it. Ya not gonna ask her any questions when she wakes up right?"

Mattie sighs to herself before turning to Remy "Non, Ah not gonna ask her anythin' more but Ah got some questions for ya."

"Den ask dem."

"Remy is she da reason ya didn't want ta come home for Christmas?"

"Oui, she needs lookin' afta' and Remy been doin' it. Can't let her down."

"And dis is why ya were so nervous makin' half da house jump at the slightest noise over Thanksgivn'? worryin' about dis girl?"

Remy looks over at Anna checking to see that she is still safely asleep before answering "Oui, Remy worries 'bout her 'lot she been through too much."

Mattie pulls Remy in for a tight hug as she continues "And ya worrie' dat ya pere gonna make ya come home before ya can figure out a way ta get her away from it all? Or dat if he knows den he is gonna be angry dat it will jeopardize the peace treaty ta have ya lookin' afta' a girl Belle might get jealous of?"

Remy simply nods into her chest feeling a release of pressure as he sees that someone else understands his burden.

"Ok den. Ah'm not gonna be able ta fix it all but Ah'll find a reason fo' ya ta stay here dat no one can challenge. Ah don't know how long it will beh but Ah'll figure somethin' out. Also Ah doubt that what Ah've done will stay on her for long so Ah'm gonna make up some extra ointment for ya so dat ya don't have ta answer any questions 'bout where its goin'. Dat be good?"

Remy nods again however this time he looks up at her face with a smile. "Oui, dat would be great. Remy just knew ya would be able ta help. Merci."

Mattie release Remy and looks over at Anna once more. "Don't thank meh chil' Ah ain't doin' much. Ah'll let her sleep here for now and in a couple of hours ya can take her home."

Remy nods once again and then goes over to the bed and takes a seat next to it holding Anna's hand once again.

Mattie sighs to herself once again as she turns back to the task at hand. And then under her breath quiet enough that even Remy cannot make it out she says "Dat poor chil' gonna need much more den salve if he don' get her out of dere soon. And Ah don't know how much longer Jean-Luc gonna let Remy stay but Ah sure hope it beh long enough."

Once she has finished cleaning up she turns back to check on the children and finds Remy asleep in his chair with his head resting on the bed next to Anna's as she sleeps soundly.

Smiling slightly she goes to put away the supplies Remy had brought her.

----

January 7

4:17 pm

Remy and his father are standing in front of the house. Jean-Luc has a lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he stands appraising his son. Despite being evaluated like a priceless statue Remy stands looking at his father defiance in his eyes with his hands buried deeply inside his coat pockets.

Having finished his appraisal Jean-Luc takes his cigarette into his hand. "Remy, dis has been a good trip. Ah'm glad ya asked us ta come up. Mattie just so happy 'bout seein' her daughter and who would of known dat she was just waitin' for a good time ta 'nnouce dat she was pregnant. Ah been wonderin' if ya knew and dat be why ya aske' us ta come so dat she could tell Mattie in person."

"Ya caught Remy pere. He wanted ta surprise Tante Mattie with da best Christmas present of all," replies Remy with a sheepish grin carefully placed on his face.

"Dat be good of ya fil. Makes da next ding Ah'm gonna ask ya easier. Mattie aske' moi ta let ya stay here 'til da bebe born. She seems ta think dat Elvire is gonna have trouble lata' on in da pregnancy. And given Mattie's talent for predictin' dese dings Ah'm inclined ta do as she asks. Dat means ya gonna be here until da end of June. Ya ok with dat fil?"

"Oui pere. Remy owe Elvire and her beau for takin' him in its da least he can do. Remy really don' mind it here too much. Sure it small but at least he didn't get sent up north or anythin'"

Jean-Luc nods his head contemplatively, "Ya a good garcon." He sighs before continuing "Ah know ya 'ware dat da reason Ah sent ya up here was ta stop ya buddin' relationship with dat 'ssassin girl Belladonna. Da real question beh has is worke'? Ya 'greein' pretty readily ta stay away from her longa'. Have ya found 'nother fille up here dat Ah should know 'bout?"

Once again Remy is careful to hide his true expression masking it with one of surprise before answering. "Pere, Remy's only reason for stayin' beh ta help out da people dat took him in. Remy hasn't found a girl, ya really dink dat ya wouldn't have met her since dat would probably have 'llowed him to come home."

"So dat mean ya haven't gotten ova' ya crush on Belladonna? Ah won't beh mad if ya haven't."

Hiding his desire to smirk behind a look of embarrassment Remy hesitates before replying. "Oui pere, Remy still want Belle. We been keepin' in touch some."

With a small smile Jean-Luc puts an arm around his son's shoulders. "It beh ok fil. Wa can keep talkin' ta her. It was wrong of meh ta try and control who ya like."

Behind them the front door opens as Henri makes his way out to join his father and brother. He calls out to them "Pere, Remy ya gettin' all sappy on meh. And here we managed ta go almost da whole way through da holiday without it."

Jean-Luc and Remy separate both laughing. Remy turns to face his brother and smirks before shooting back "Ya beh da one dat was cryin' when ya opene' da Christmas present Merci sent ya."

Henri flushes slightly "Oui but dat 'cause she be da best fille in da world. Ya wont understand 'til ya find da perfect girl and she sends ya somethin' from her heart."

"We will see. But for now ya be da only sap in dis family."

Jean-Luc smiles openly seeing his two sons together. He glances down at his watch and his smile fades slightly. "Henri we gonna need ta get goin' Ah'm gonna go get Mattie ya say goodbye ta ya frere."

"Oui pere"

Jean-Luc walks up the path to the house. Once their father is out of sight Henri offers Remy a carton of cigarettes. "Ah know ya can't buy dem on ya own and ya really shouldn't beh stealin' dem if ya don't have ta. It wouldn't due for da son of da head of da guild ta get caught."

With a smug smirk plastered on his face Remy replies, "ya know Remy good enough ta get dem without gettin'caught. Remy been practin' when he can, gonna beh better den ya as soon as he gets back ta da guild. But merci beaucoup anyways Remy appreciate dem."

Remy slips the carton under his jacket just in time as Jean-Luc and Mattie walk out the door. Elvire and her husband stand in the doorway having already said their goodbyes and not wanting to interrupt Remy's last moments with his family. She rubs her hands over the small swell of her stomach and smiles contentedly.

Remy and Henri hug briefly before Henri goes to stand by the car. "Ya be good petite frere and practice da new stuff Ah show'd ya. Don't want ya slackin' off just 'cause ya livin' da sweet life up here."

Remy smiles before replying with a cocky grin "Ya know Remy don't need practice. Ya just jealous dat he better den ya. Ah'll miss ya frere give mah best ta Merci."

Henri nods before getting into the car to settle himself. Next Jean-Luc comes up and hugs his younger son. "Ah know ya gonna keep up with ya practicin'. But da real priority is for ya ta do well in school and stay out a trouble. Ah don't want ta hear 'bout ya gettin' in trouble with da cops from stealin' or anythin' else."

"Oui pere, Remy be good. Don't worry. Remy'll take good care of himself."

"Bon. Ah'll miss ya fil. We try and come ta visit again. Ah'm sure Mattie will want ta beh here when her daughter beh due."

Giving his father another hug Remy looks up into the taller man's face. "Remy beh good and looks forward to it."

Nodding Jean-Luc slaps Remy on his back and heads over to the car checking that Henri is settled and everything is packed well so that it won't block the field of vision.

Mattie finally wraps her arms around Remy pulling him into her chest. Wet tears are flowing down her cheeks. "Remy ya beh a good boy and take care of mah Elvire" she continues in a whisper "and ya Anna dey both need ya."

Hiding his face in her chest when he finds himself unable to keep up his emotional mask, Remy simply nods his acknowledgement of her words. Pulling him in even tighter Mattie continues her whispered message "Ah bought ya all da time Ah could askin' ya pere ta let ya stay 'til Elvire has her baby. Figure out a way ta get her safe. Ah made up some extra salve and let it under ya bed in a box. Its not much but its da best Ah can do."

Again Remy nods before pulling away slightly. "Remy gonna do da best he can."

"Dat's good chil'. Dere just be one more thing." Mattie grabs a hold of Remy's ear before continuing causing him to wince in pain. "If Ah here one word 'bout ya smokin' does cigarette's ya brother gave ya near da bebe ya'll be wishin' da world was bigger so dat ya could have a chance of hidin'. Comprenez?"

"Oui Remy understand. Can he please have his ear back now?"

Mattie lets go of his ear and quickly give him one last hug before going to settle herself in the front passenger seat. Remy walks back to the house to stay with Elvire.

As the car pulls out of the driveway the small family standing on the porch waves until the car is out of sight before turning to go back into the house.

----

AN: Ummm I don't know why this got so long. Not that I really expect you guys to complain. Hopefully this has been fun to read. Ummm I'm trying to keep up my updating but I have a pretty full schedule between now and when classes start.

Anyway I really hope that you guys are enjoying this. I really hope that you guys will take the time to click the nice little button and send me a message telling me what you think.

----

French:

Petite frere – little brother

Pere – father/Dad

Ton frere – your brother

Oui – yes

Desole – sorry

Merde – shit

Non – no

Fil – son

Fille – girl

Bebe – baby

Comprenez – understand


	9. Part I: ch 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: Ok short reason for the delay: my life went to hell in a hand basket. Short reason for why I am updating now: I don't want to do my homework. Short reason for why this chapter is going to be alittle weird: this about the fourth time I've tried to write it so bits and pieces from earlier hanging on. And finally, I've never even taken a self defense class so I am making this stuff up as I go along.

Review Response:

bored247 – I'm glad you love it. French is over rated though I'm probably going to go back to it at some point. It would probably be easier then starting a new language for me. Here is your more for you.

FluidDegree – I'm glad you approve of Tante knowing. I always figured her for someone who just knew everything that was going on without being told. One of those people who is really smart just didn't go through a lot of school.

Spicy Sweet – Yay that you love it. Hopefully you will love this chapter too.

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Yay for approval. Sorry about the delay in this update. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Balabaloosa – I hoped that people would like those things I thought they were cools ideas. Here's a nice little delayed update for you.

sakura5tar – I totally agree about the condolences. It makes you just want to fix it so bad but you can't and it sucks. Hopefully your friend has managed to find her family by now. Here's my update for you.

Beauiful Enigma – I'm glad you like it. It is sort of sad how desensitized a lot of people are to abuse and violence but I think as long as you still think it is a bad thing to happen your ok. I hope the guy you met is in Jail cause people like Anna's dat belong there or in a mental hospital. Hope you still like where I'm taking the story.

gabrielle myka – I totally agree. Too many fics assume that Remy's family is just using him. I know that they have in evo but I figure since he doesn't even exist in movie yet I can make them act how I want.

All Readers: thank you for taking the time to read my little story and if you want to see your penname appear in my little review responses all you have to do is click the little review button. Not that I'm trying to bribe you or anything. Ok enough about that back to advancing my plot.

AN2: this update we will be featuring Remy's inner monologue in italics. Any writing will be in bold as always. I think that is about it. Oh yeah one other thing I've been reading the ultimate x-men comics so Remy's accent is probably going to shift some to more reflect that.

* * *

"Remy LeBeau, Ya promise'. Ya not gonna break ya word ta meh now are ya?"

Anna and Remy are sitting on the back steps of her house in the morning sun. A faint breeze can be felt as the temperature and humidity hover making the air thick with a promise of another hot Mississippi day. The sky is brilliant blue and the trees are rustling softly in the breeze. Remy looks over at Anna and grins cockily.

"A thief break his word? Never. Remy just not sure if dis be a good idea dat's all."

"Why wouldn't it beh Ah'm not expectin' ya ta beh around the rest a mah life. Ya and Ah both know its only a matter of time before ya father calls ya back ta New Orleans. Which will leave meh alone. Ah need ta know how ta take care of mahself cause as soon as Ah'm eighteen Ah'm gonna be out of here."

_Not if I have anything to do about it. I am going to get her out of here but I don't want to get her hopes up just in case I fail. I guess I can't really blame her for wanting to learn how to steal and fight. Its not something that you can really learn in school. I just wish she didn't feel like she needs to learn. She's right about my father its only a month until the baby is due and I know that he will be having Tante Mattie bring me home with her after the delivery. I just don't know what to do._

Anna snaps her fingers in front of Remy's face. "Earth to Remy. Ya feelin' ok?"

Shaking his head slightly to break him self out of his thoughts Remy turns to smile at her. "Oui, Remy feel fine just got lost in his thoughts for a moment dere."

"That's seems ta beh happenin' ta ya a lot lately. Ya got somethin' big on ya mind or somethin'?"

"Nah, just da normal stuff nothin' new really."

She shrugs at this deciding to let it drop since they have had equivalent conversation just about everyday for the past month. "So ya gonna teach meh or am Ah gonna have ta keep askin?"

Remy turns away to look at the beautiful landscape in front of him, and nods his affirmation. "Oui, Remy will teach yo' but yo' gotta promise ta never tell anyone where yo' learn. Remy would get in big trouble for teachin' yo' without da guild knowin'."

Anna throws her arms around his neck and beams brightly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank ya Remy ya the best."

_If only that were true, but I'm not going to be the best unless I can get you out of this house and town. Anything less then that is failure on my part. I just wish I knew how._

"Ok petite what should we start with?"

She giggles slightly "How would Ah know ya da professional here not meh."

_God its so good to here her laugh and see her smile. She never used or only very rarely. Now when we are alone during the day she is almost always happy. At night she still cries and locks her emotions away but I can't blame her for that its probably the only way she can cope. I'm so glad both her parents work during the summer and that they don't care what she does as long as she stays on the property and away from their stuff. Its been fun coming over here every morning just to hang out and relax…Uh oh if I don't come up with something to start with soon she is going to be upset and start asking questions about my distracted state of mind again. It just has to be something that won't hurt her. I'm running out of the ointments Tante Mattie prepared at Christmas. I'm really amazed that they have lasted this long. But that is all beside the point right now. The only thing I can think of to start her with is throwing a punch. I guess that's as good as anything else._

"Ok since we can't very well practice pick pocketin' in yo' backyard how about we start with some basics of fightin' and defendin' yo'self."

_God knows she has already learned how to take a punch and a whole heck of a lot more pain._

Gently Remy takes Anna's hand and opens it flat on his own. He then pulls her thumb away from her other fingers. She is watching carefully as he folds her fingers up into her palm and finally wraps her thumb over her folded fingers close to the palm. He then lets go of her fist.

"Now chere, can yo' do dat on yo' own?"

She nods and unclenches her hand so that she can show him. Quickly she makes a fist

* * *

Remy sits at this desk journal spread in front of him. His hand moves quickly over the page as his pen causes words to appear across the page. He is visibly upset as he writes.

**June 29**

**I feel like my time is running out. Elvire is due any day now and Tante Mattie is already here. The entire house is on edge just waiting for the baby to come. But all I can think about is that I've failed Anna. I haven't come up with a plan yet. It's getting worse for her I know. Her father found out she was out of the house during the day a week ago and broke a couple of her ribs not to mention her wrist. I think he may have even bruised one of her lungs. **

He pauses and brings his hand to his eyes in an attempt to wipe away the tears that have formed in his eyes. He breathes deeply for a moment with his eyes closed before he begins to write again.

**She hasn't been up to doing much beyond lying around the house since then. She was really coming along with her self-defense before that. I almost feel guilty teaching her all the stuff I've learned from the guild but I justify it with knowing that she is going to need this knowledge if she is ever going to escape. I just worry what will happen to both of us if the elders were to find out. I know that I would be protected to some degree by my father but she would have no such protection. **

**She has a real talent for it. The only reason she got in trouble was because one of her Dad's friends saw us at the 7-11. I think she could probably make it in the guild at this point be one of the best if you ask me but they would never accept her. But even without that training she could probably make enough money stealing to get by on the streets if she had to. But I don't want her to have to survive that way. I want to find a way to get her safe and happy. **

"REMY, it's TIME," can be heard echoing up from downstairs.

Immediately, Remy slams shut his journal, jumps up and heads to the door. He runs down the stairs shouting his reply. "Remy coming. Did ya call da 'opital?"

* * *

Remy sits at the kitchen table his arms cross on the table with his chin resting on them. His eyes have the glazed look of someone who is lost in thought. Behind him Mattie enters from the hallway a cordless phone is in her hand. She makes her way to the cradle for the phone and places it in it. She turns and starts to busy herself at the counter, making a fresh pot of coffee and finding pastries.

Once she has done all of this, she places a steam cut of café au late in front of Remy and a plate of pastries in between them as she takes a seat next to him. The smell of the coffee seems to bring Remy out of his thoughts. He sits up and takes the coffee to himself and sips it slowly.

After a few moments of silence in which Mattie and Remy simply sip there coffee, Remy breaks the silence asking, "dat was pere?"

"Oui, dat was ton pere. It be demain," is Mattie's reply as she lets the sadness come into her voice.

"Demain! Yo' can buy meh anymore time? He couldn't of given us 'bit mo' warnin'?" Remy has stood up and is looking down at Mattie with a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes and voice.

"Desole chil'. But dere was no mo' time ta buy. Dey need meh back dere. Da guild can only be without dere healer for so long. Chil' ya know dat Elvire ain't da only one due dis summa'. Ah need ta be dere ta help da others with dere births and da normal injuries dat seem ta happen." Mattie has said all this keeping her voice calm and even hoping not to upset Remy anymore.

Remy sits down and puts his head in his hands. "Dis can' be happenin'. Ah don' know what ta do. Ah can' leave yet. Tante, ya sure we can' stay alittle longa'. Ah haven't even told her dat it was gonna be soon." He looks up at Mattie with pleading eyes as he finishes this.

"Desole. We have ta go and it has ta be 'morrow. Dere ain' no use in arguein' with ya pere. Ya just gonna have ta tell her dat ya leavin'."

"But Tante, Ah promise' ta get her out of dere and Ah've failed. Ah've failed her. Ya can' seriously feel bien 'bout leavin' her in dat house."

"Some things shouldn't be promise'. Ya lucky dat ya have 'til tomorrow so dat ya can go and tell her good bye. And non, Ah don' want ta leave dat chil' in dat house. Nobody should look like she does and she such a sweet girl despite it all. Have ya even talke' ta her 'bout goin' ta live with someone else?"

"Ah don't can't think of anywhere ta take her other den New Orleans but we both know with da peace treaty relyin' on Belle and Ah gettin' married and how jealous she is dat dat would only lead to more problems. She don' want ta talk tad a police or child services 'cause she don't trust dem not ta stick her in a worse place."

"What 'bout here. Ah'm sure Elvire will need help with da baby and all she could have ya room. Ya know dat Elvire will take good care of her."

"Ah've considere' it a hundred times but she would still be so close to him he would probably find her and take her back home. It's no good she has ta be far away from here. It's the only way."

"Den Ah think ya may just be out of luck chil' dere nothin' more we can do right now. Maybe in 'bit once da peace treaty is all worked out you can bring her home. Ah really hate dat is has ta be dis way. Ah wish dere were another way but short of tellin' ton pere what beh goin' on dere is no way dat da two of us will beh able ta get her taken somewhere safe. And we gotta protect ourselves right now so dat we can be dere in da future."

Remy sighs and puts his head back in his arms. When he speaks again the words are muffled. "Ah know Tante, Ah know. Ah just wish dere was another way, dat's all."

Mattie moves her chair next to his and pulls him into an embrace. "Ah know chil' Ah wish dere was one too."

They sit for a few minutes as tears stream down both their faces. After a while the tears slow and they separate.

Remy is the first to speak as he stands up, "Ah guess we need ta get ta packin' if we leavin' in da mornin'."

Mattie simply nods keeping her seat as she watches Remy walk out the door heading upstairs to his room.

* * *

There is a soft rain falling as Remy makes his way to Anna's bedroom window. It's early for him but he is hoping for every extra minute he can get with her. Her light is on when he gets there which brings a smile to Remy's face. He looks into be sure she is alone before gently tapping on the window. She gets up quickly from the place she has been laying on the floor when she hears his tapping. She pulls up the screen to give him access to the room.

He climbs inside and always gives her an immediate hug and a kiss on the forehead. He then looks away from her as he speaks trying to hide the sadness he is feeling knowing that he will have to break her heart tonight. "Let's go somewhere else tonight okay?"

Anna looks at him trying to appraise what is causing him to act out of character but only hesitates momentarily before answering. "Okay, if ya want just make sure no one sees us, that's all Ah ask."

Having gotten her agreement Remy climbs back out onto the porch roof and offers her a hand with getting out onto the roof.

They make there way down to the roof Remy keeping a close eye on Anna the entire way to ensure that she doesn't overextend herself. Once on the ground Remy wraps an arm around her shoulder and guides them to a small park. All the while the warm soft summer rain is falling on their heads.

When they reach the park a small smile spreads across Anna's face as they go to sit on the swings. She rocks back and forth looking at him and then at their surroundings.

The small park is dotted with trees with a larger band surrounding the play area. There are no lights in the park since it is technically supposed to be closed at dusk but since the gates are broken no one really bothered to enforce those rules.

Looking at the trees Anna's breathe catches in her throat. When she can find the words to breathe out again she whispers so he can barely make her out. "Remy look at the trees."

Remy whose attention has been wholly focused on Anna until this time, turns his eyes to look at what she is focused on. He can't help but smile as he sees what she has been so mesmerized and entranced by. Off in the trees there a hundreds of little flickering lights. For a minute Remy isn't sure what they are but then his mind fills in identifying the little lights as fireflies hiding the trees to keep dry.

"Its magic just for yo' chere."

Even through the dark Remy can see the blush that spreads over her cheeks at this comment. However despite the obvious joy she is feeling Remy's smile falters.

After a moment more of watching the lightening bugs Remy rises from his swing and comes to stand in front of Anna. Gently he lifts her chin so that he can look into her eyes. He can't keep the sadness out of his voice as he begins to speak, "Anna, Remy gotta tell yo' somethin' but he don' want ta."

She looks up at him and her smile quickly fades as tears form in the corners of her eyes. But she holds them back trying to be strong for him. "Its ok Remy, Ah understand. Ya have ta go. We both knew it was comin' it was only a matta' of time. Ya've been a good friend but Ah didn't really 'pect ya ta stick 'round for dat long. Really its ok."

Remy is shocked at how she has practically read his mind. "Ah'm so sorry Anna. Ah didn't want ta have ta leave yo' alone. Ah don't want ta go but mon pere just wont let meh stay any longa'. He just don' unda'stand." He then lifts her out of the swing and pulls her to him in a hug. "Ah'll never forget yo' and as soon as Ah can Ah'll beh back for yo'. Ah'm not gonna leave yo' here fo' long."

She melts into his embrace for a moment before pulling away. She reaches into her pocket turning her face away from his. Pulling out the gloves he gave her she holds them out unable to meet his eyes as the tears stream down her face. "Here. These are yours ya should take them back."

Seeing this gesture tears form in Remy's eyes and slowly make their way down his cheeks. "Non, yo' keep dem. Ah gonna be back fo' ya and when Ah do den yo' can give dem to meh. But not now." He then gently tilts her face back up to his and uses his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Dey stay with yo' for now. But it won' be fo' long. Remy gonna come back." He then pulls her into a tight hug and they stand there in the rain surrounded by the lightening bug filled trees crying into each other's arms.

As the rain dies down and the clouds begin to split they too split apart. All of the tears cried filled with a sense of destiny. Anna looks up at the stars. "Do they look the same in New Orleans?"

Remy tilts his head up to look at the stars also with an appraising eye. "Oui, dey look just 'bout da same."

Anna now turns her eyes back to Remy asking, "Remy, can we go home now? Ah just want ta get out of these wet clothes."

Remy simply nods and takes her hand and leads her back home.

* * *

AN: So that's it for this chapter. It was supposed to come out yesterday as a birthday present to myself but well it didn't happen. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm glad I've finally found the time to post this. School has been trying to kill me. There is about one more chapter in what I think of as part one of the story. I hope to be able to update fairly regularly but I don't know if it will really be able to happen. We will see. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and will leave a little message saying what you thought.

AN2: Just a cool little fact I've actually seen the fireflies do what I described and had about Anna's reaction to it.

FRENCH TRANSALTIONS:

'opital – hospital

Pere – father

Ton pere – your father

Demain – tomorrow

Desole – sorry

Chere – dear

Non – no

Oui - yes


	10. Part I: ch 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: And the process of me trying to write a quick update and getting distracted by my life halfway through begins again. Hopefully you guys will keep finding these strange updates enjoyable so that I don't have to feel guilty for not writing everything in one sitting. Also as always, I hope that New Orleans will be a safe place to be and lives can be rebuilt sooner rather then later. It just feels particularly poignant with part of my chapter being set in New Orleans.

Review Responses:

I've decided to move these to the bottom because then I can talk about this chapter and now reveal too much. Hope no one minds.

AN2: my normal stylistic rules apply. Bold is writing, italics are thoughts, and normal is well ummm the normal flow of time. Lastly I am saying that last chapter ended on the night between August 1 and 2 I just forgot to mention that.

* * *

New Orleans

August 3rd

Jean-Luc is seated behind his desk in his large office. Three of the walls are lined with books the exception being the wall that is made up of a set of French doors and multiple large windows over looking the magnolias and lawns of LeBeau family compound. Opposite him in leather chair sits his son Remy.

Jean-Luc's shoulder length brown-hair is pulled back in a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes are focused on his son who in turn has focused his attention on the floor in front of him.

With a small sigh Jean-Luc begins, "Ah know yo' wanted ta stay longa' but it was time fo' yo' ta come home fil. Ah don' unda'stand why yo' wante' ta stay dere. Yo' had no desire ta go last summa'."

Still keeping his eyes down Remy takes out a deck of cards and begins shuffling them quickly. "Remy has his reasons. Dings change when yo' been in a place fo' a year. All Remy askin' is dat you let him go back and bring home one of his friends. Dat's all. He wont be gone more den deux jour. Just want ta bring home his friend and den dere be no mo' talk of Mississipp'."

Jean-Luc gives his son an appraising look taking in the ever increasing hand movements and constant flicking of the cards. "Who beh dis friend o' yours and why do yo' need ta bring him here. Also if it was so important ta yo' why didn't Henri or Ah meet him ova' Christmas?"

"Her name beh Anna and Ah can't tell yo' why she needs ta beh here she just does. Yo' didn't meet her ova' Christmas 'cause Ah knew yo' would bring meh home soona' if yo' knew once Ah heard 'bout da treaty. But now Ah don' care. Ah need ta bring her here." An undertone of pain and desperation has slipped into his voice as he spoke.

Again Jean-Luc sighs this time with even more sadness as he realizes that he will have to hurt his son. "Desole fil. But Ah cannot allow dat. Dere are more important dings right now den yo' friend from da autre side of de river."

Remy stands to his full height gripping the cards tightly in his left hand and making a fist with his right. "Pere, nothin' can beh more important den gettin' dat girl back here as soon as possible. Nothin'. Not Belle, not da guild, not even mah own life. Yo' HAVE to let meh go."

Jean-Luc shakes his head, "Mah answer still beh non. Ah don't know what dis girl done to yo' but it stops now. Ah will not jeopardize de best chance of peace de guilds have ever had because yo' fell in love with some Mississippi girl. Yo' will not go back ta Mississipp'. Yo' will not get in contact with dis fille. And yo' will do as Ah tell yo'. Dat is mah final word. Yo' got dat fil."

Remy slams his fist down onto the desk. His eyes bore into his father as they fill with an inner light all their own. In his hand the cards begin to take on a distinctive pinkish hue of their own but this goes unnoticed by both of the LeBeau men. When Remy speaks it is in a low tone filled with venom and anger. "No pere, yo' beh wrong. And Ah don't give a fuck what yo' dink. Ah promise' dat girl dat Ah would protect her as mah sister and God damnit Ah will. Yo' can't control meh. Ah didn't come ta ask yo' permission. Ah came ta ask fo' yo' help in protectin' her. But if yo' can't give dat den Ah will find 'nother way."

Remy then hurls the faintly glowing cards at the desk. Upon contact they explode destroying the desk and knocking both men back with enough force to send them into the walls. The noise of the explosion brings Henri and a few of the other guild men running.

They burst through the main door poised to counter an unknown attacker. The scene that they find cause all to stop in their tracks and stare. Jean-Luc is sprawled on his back, his chair knocked over from the blast. He is bleeding from the ears and nose with small pieces of wood embedded in his skin. He is moving slowly trying to get his bearings and sit up. Remy is across the room from him similarly bleeding but with fewer splinters. His body seems to be shaking slightly and his eyes are glowing in a way that they never have before. Taking in this scene, most of the men go to assist Jean-Luc but Henri alone approaches his brother.

Across the room the men are helping Jean-Luc up and half caring him out of the office to his room. As this is happening Henri places a hand on his brother's shoulder urging him to stay put. After the Jean-Luc and his escort have left Henri lets go of his brother's shoulder and helps him sit up.

"Remy, yo' ok?"

Remy doesn't answer he simply looks down at his hands his face filled with terror. He pulls his legs to his chest and holds them their rocking back and forth murmuring to himself in French. His voice is so low that his brother can only make out bits and pieces. "Merde, What have Ah done... what is wrong with meh...how is it possible dat dat just happen. Ah didn't want ta hurt pere. Merde Ah'm a danger ta everyone..."

Henri is taken aback by these words. He wraps an arm around his brother which is quickly shrugged off. Realizing that it is not possible to get through to Remy right now he leaves him in place and goes out to the door. Once there he calls to a man passing in the hallway. "Ah want dis room secure. No one but mahself and Mattie 'llowed in or out. No one is to speak to Remy and he is not to leave dis room. Comprenez?"

The young man snaps to attention and nods sharply. He then pulls out a small walkie talkie and begins relaying this information. Henri takes one last look into the room before sighing and the pitiful sight his younger brother is. He then closes the door and locks his brother in.

* * *

New Orleans

August 4th

Jean-Luc is laying on his bed the room is dark with the curtains pulled. The door opens quietly as Mattie enters the room. She makes her way over to the bed and pulls up a stool. Reaching over to the bedside table she turns on a small light. The brightness causes Jean-Luc to stir. After his eyes have adjusted to light he slowly turns his head to face her.

Gently she begins to apply different salves to his face in silence. He breaks this silence asking "Is Remy ok? No one will tell meh what happened."

Mattie sighs slightly never stopping her gentle ministrations. "Remy been better. He's terrified of how he hurt yo' and wont let anyone near him for fear of it happening again. Henri has tried to talk to him a couple of times, but hasn't gotten anywhere with him. He just sits rockin' back and forth in what is left of your office. Its happened a couple of times since yesterday but dey have all been minor. Da boy is just confused and scared."

Jean-Luc sighs and turns his head back to look up at the ceiling. "It was only a matta' of time. We all knew dat his powers would develop eventually. Ah guess we should have done a betta' job of preparing him fo' it. Can yo' do anythin' for him?"

"Ah been tryin'. Ah dink he needs to see dat yo' are ok it may snap him out of da catatonic state he be in now. But dere is no guarantee. He just needs to come to terms with da fact dat he has dese powers and gain at least some level of controlling dem. We will just have ta give him time."

"How is Henri takin' all of dis?"

"He's worried 'bout Remy mostly. Been in here ta look at yo'. Ah'm not sure he been ta sleep since yesta'day. He ordere' da room Remy in seale' off ta keep da other men in de guild from harrassing him."

Jean -Luc turns back to looking at Mattie as she finishes her work. She then sets herself about tiding the room waiting for Jean-Luc to continue his questioning.

"Dis ain't a good situation. Do yo' know why it was so important ta Remy ta go back ta Mississippi dat he would get angry enough to trigger his powers. One minutes we just talking da next da cards he was holding were glowin' pink. Ah dought it was just da light somehow. He was turnin' ta storm out and threw da cards at da desk. Ah don't dink he even realized dat dere was anythin' strange goin' on. Den dey just exploded. Ah'ld heard dat people's powers were triggere' by strong emotion but Ah didn't believe it. Guess Ah was wrong."

Mattie pauses by the window looking out. "Dere's nothin' yo' could have done. It would have happened eventually. We all knew it was only a matta' of time. As for da girl in Mississipp' yo' should reconsider Ah'm 'ssumin' yo' forbade him ta go and get her?"

"Oui, what was Ah supposed ta do? Yo' know as well as Ah do dat da real reason Ah aske' yo' ta come home so soon and with such short notice was cause Belledonna said dat she wouldn't go along with da 'rranged marriage unless he was brought home. She was suspectin' dat he was seein' 'nother girl up dere and was jealous. Ah can't jeopardize da peace treaty. It beh too important."

Mattie turns around and looks him dead in de eye before she speaks again. He has managed to make his way into a sitting position leaning heavily against the headboard of the bed. "Jean-Luc dis isn't 'bout Remy fallin' for another girl. He didn't want ta bring her here 'cause he would rather be datin' her. He's just tryin' ta protect da girl. Same as yo' would if yo'd met her. She's a sweet girl Jean-Luc reminds me 'lot of Sara. And in more den ways den just temperment. If ya catch mah drift."

Fear creeps into Jean-Lucs eye's mixed with an almost indescribable amount of sadness. "Ah really hope yo' don't mean what Ah dink yo' do. But even if yo' do and no matta' how much Ah care 'bout Remy Ah can't jeopardize da peace."

Mattie lets a tear roll down her cheek as she makes her way back to her seat next to the bed. "Ah wish Ah could tell yo' different but dat girl Remy cares so much 'bout been 'bused in so many ways dat should neva' of happened. No one deserves what dat girl's been through. Yo' have ta do somethin' Jean-Luc we are in a place ta save dis girl from years more of dis 'buse. Its what Sara would have wanted yo' to do."

Turning away Jean-Luc tries to hide the tears that are falling down his cheeks as he thinks of his dead wife and what she would want. "Ah know dat she would say screw da rest of da world we have ta save dis girl but Ah just can't jeopardize da rest of da family for one girl. Ah want ta yo' know dat."

"Isn't dere a way to compromise. Get her away from her family some place safe where we can keep an eye on her without bringin' her here? Dere has to beh a compromise Jean-Luc. Remy isn't goin' ta do anythin' yo' want until he knows she is safe. He dinks of her as his seour."

JeanLuc inches back down to laying. "Ah'll dink 'bout it. Maybe dere is someone who could take her in. Ah'll try Mattie but Ah can't guarantee anythin'."

"Bien. Dat's all Ah could ask."

Mattie rises settles the blankets over him and then turns to leave the room. As she is opening the door Jean-Luc speaks once more. "See if yo' can get Remy to come up here. Ah want ta see him."

"Ah'll try. Now get some rest yo' got a good bit of healin' left ta do."

* * *

New Orleans

August 7th

Remy is sitting motionless in a straight back wooden chair. His head is down staring at his leather clad hands which are folded, in his lap. His shoulders are hunched in showing his fear and discomfort with the situation.

Across a small but well used kitchen table sits Jean-Luc. His face is still covered in small scabs but the extremely pale color that his face had held the past couple of days is gone. He is sipping his cup of coffee as he tries to determine what to say to his son.

"It wasn't yo' fault Remy. We all knew dat yo' would eventually develop some sort of power we just never knew what it would beh. We're both ok and de office can beh fixed so no harm done. Ok fil?"

Remy simply nods his head in such a way that it is almost impossible to see that he has moved. Jean-Luc takes his hand and places it under Remy chin which cause him to pull back fear filling his eyes. With a sigh Jean-Luc leans back in his chair. "Please look at moi."

Hearing this request Remy raises his head slightly still unable to meet his father's eyes. "Remy it wasn't yo'r fault and Ah'm not mad at yo'. Ah know dese new powers of yo'r seem scary and yo' don' want ta hurt da family but yo' can't wall yo' self away. It wont do any of us any good. We just want ta help yo' learn to control dem in anyway we can."

"Je compre," is Remy's only reply.

Seeing that is going to be a long battle to reclaim his once irrepressible son Jean-Luc tries a change of topic. "Mattie and Ah were talkin' 'bout yo' friend in Mississipp' and Ah'm sorry dat Ah was so closed minded 'bout da situation. Yo' were just tryin' ta do da right ding by her dat's all. But yo' have ta understand dat Ah have ta do what is best fo' da guild not just what is best fo' ma famille."

Again "Je compre," is Remy's only reply still in a voice that is void of all emotion.

With a sigh Jean-Luc contiues "However, yo' mother was like dis girl in more ways den Ah'ld like ta discuss at dis moment. And Ah know dat if she was still alive right now she would be tellin' meh screw da guild we have ta save dis girl. So Ah'm gonna change my stance. We are gonna do somethin' 'bout yo' friend situation." Jean-Luc pauses trying to guage Remy's reaction to what he has already said. As hoped a light has come into Remy's eyes that had left them since the accident.

Impatient for his father to continue Remy asks, "What is yo'r compromise?"

With a small smile at seeing the old Remy try to break through Jean-Luc continues, "Yo' are goin' ta stay here. However, Henri, Mattie and Ah are goin' ta go back ta Mississipp' and take yo' friend out of her house. Den we are gonna take her to 'nother town and place her with a retired guild member and his wife. Dat way she will be safe. Dey are good people and will take care of her as dough she were dere own."

As if a weight was lifted off of him Remy sits a little taller and straiter in the chair. "Will Remy beh able ta visit her soon?"

"Non. Part of da deal is dat yo' will not know where she beh. Its for both of yo'r own safety. Ah don't want to beh placin' dat girl in a situation where da 'ssasin's might come afta' her which is what will happen if yo' try to keep in touch with her. Ah know dat dis isn't a perfect situation. But its da best Ah can do right now. Desole."

Remy sighs before mumbling to himself, "It probably is safer for her dis way since she wont have ta deal with dis curse of mine."

Despite is low tone Jean-Luc catches his son's words. "Remy, never dink of it dat way. Sure it hard to control now but everything takes practice. It's nothin' ta beh 'shamed of. Da people who matta' aren't gonna care and da rest of da people can go screw demselves."

Remy simply nods not really believing his father's words. With another sigh Jean-Luc waves Remy off acknowledging that he can leave. Taking this cue Remy gets up quickly and makes his way outside where he has been spending all of his time since Mattie convinced him to leave what was left of the office.

Jean-Luc simply sits sipping his coffee mentally preparing himself for his mission to Mississippi.

* * *

Caldecott Mississippi

August 17th

Mattie, Henri and Jean-Luc all stand on Anna's front porch looking through the screen door to where Anna is standing a fresh black eye prominent on her face. She shows no recognition of any of them as she calls back over her shoulder. "There are some people here ta see ya poppa."

Her father comes down the hallway and places a white knuckled grip on her shoulder which causes her to wince almost inperceptably at the pain she is feeling. "Well then why haven't ya let our guests in all ready. Why don't ya go and get some sweet tea ready. We're gonna go have a seat in da livin' room." Then turning his attention to the guests "Please excuse mah daughter, don't know what has happened ta her manners wont ya please come in."

He pushes the door open allowing the LeBeau representatives to enter the house. He leads them into the living room and everyone takes a seat. Anna comes in carrying a tray of glasses and a big pitcher of ice tea. She sets this on the coffee table and begins pouring glasses and handing them out. As she does this she her hands shake slightly causing the pitcher and glass to come into contact with a soft ding escaping. This causes her father to turn a disapproving eye on her before addressing Jean-Luc. "Please excuse mah daughter, her mother is away right now otherwise ya wouldn't have ta deal with her inability to do even a small task like pour tea."

Placing a fake smile on his face to cover his growing rage at the man in front of him he simply nods and waits for Anna to finish and leave the room. After this has happened Jean-Luc sips his tea before beginning. "It is actually about yo'r daughter dat we are here. She is going to beh coming with us when we leave dis afta'noon."

Anna's father is in shock at both the bluntness and the words. Anger begins to filter in as he fully grasps what has been said. "What gives ya da right ta take mah daughter. She's mine and there ain't no way Ah'm lettin' ya take her."

"Ah'm sorry dat yo' feel dat way because dis is not up for debate. She will beh coming with us it is simply a matter of whether you will be in someway compensated for dis or if we will simply take her."

While Jean-Luc has managed to keep his face impassive Peter's (AN: we are going to call him Peter because I really just can't take having to refer to him as Anna's father much more.) has filled with rage taking on a rather violet red hue. "Dat girl is mine and ya aren't takin' her anywhere Ah'll call da police. Yo' probably some no good pimp tryin' ta get fresh meat fo' ya brothel."

Turning to Henri Jean-Luc brings down his voice, "Go check on Anna and take her to pack her stuff. Make sure dat she is ok as best ya can."

"Oui, pere." Henri gets up and heads in the direction that Anna had come from.

He finds her in the kitchen sitting at the table crying. After hesitating in the doorway he quickly crosses the room and wraps and arm around her. She freezes in fear for a second before looking to see who it is. "Ya Remy's brotha' right?"

"Oui, petite and Ah'm here ta help yo' pack up yo' stuff. Yo' goin' with us no matta' what yo' father says."

A look of disbelief crosses her face at this news. "Remy really came through then. Ah didn't think he was goin' ta keep that promise. Ah just went along with it cause it hurt him so much ta think that Ah was trapped. Please tell meh this is really happenin'."

Henri gives her a quick hug and a big smile. "Oui dis be really happenin' yo' gonna be in a safe place by tonight. Now lets go get yo' stuff. Yo' never gonna have ta come back here."

A smile spreads across her face as well. She then leads him up to her room. Where they go about packing all of her belongings that she care about into a suitcase. She leaves most of her clothing taking only enough to last her three days. Once they have finished Henri takes the bag and they head back down to the kitchen.

Taking a seat at the table Anna and Henri can't help but overhear the yelling that is taking place in the living room.

Jean-Luc's voice is still passive though his volume has increased to match Peter's rage filled voice.

"She's my daughter and Ah can do whateva' Ah please with her. Ya ain't got a right ta come into mah home and tell meh what Ah can and can't do with mah property."

"Dat is where yo' are wrong. No one is 'llowed ta do what yo' been doin' ta dat girl. Yo' don't deserve her and yo' haven't earned da right ta keep her so she is goin' with us. And if Ah hear so much as a single word 'bout yo' tryin' ta find her Ah'm gonna come back here and make yo' wish yo' were never alive."

"Ya got some nerve threatenin' a man in his own house. Who the hell do ya think ya are?"

"Ah'm da man who is gonna protect yo' daughter from da likes of yo'. Dat's all yo' need ta know."

Then in a louder tone obviously meant to be heard throughout the house. "Henri, when yo' get done bring Anna in here with yo' so dat we can go."

Hearing this Henri turns to Anna with a small smirk and offers her a hand up. "Guess its time for us to make our appearance."

Obviously fear clouds her face as her body begins to tremble. Henri wraps a arm around her waist supporting her while his other arm lifts her bag. They make their way life this through the halls to the main doorway to the living room. Henri drops the bag next to the door but keeps his arm around Anna since she is shaking even more now that she can actually see her father.

Peter is trembling in rage as he stalks over to his daughter. Before anyone care react he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him. While the LeBeau's are still in shock of what he is doing he grabs her hair and pulls it so that she is nose to nose with him. "Ah don't know how ya got in touch with these people ya little bitch but don't think Ah wont find ya. Ya mine and da law will bring ya back ta meh." He then flings her at the coffee table.

When she makes contact with the table the sickening sounds of breaking bones can be heard and she simply lays on the floor in the fetal position unmoving. By now Jean-Luc and Henri have gotten over there initial shock. Motioning for Henri to stay put Jean-Luc crosses the room in a few strides and stands chest to chest with Peter. Before Peter realizes his mistake in letting this man get so close to him, Jean-Luc takes a swing at him and connects soundly with his jaw. He then knees him sharply in the crotch sending him to the ground.

"Ah hope Ah never hear of yo' bein' 'llowed near any other child or woman 'cause dat is just a taste of the beatin' Ah'll give yo'. Didn't anyone ever tell yo' dat it ain't right ta hit a lady?"

With one last kick in the stomach Jean- Luc insures that Peter wont be rising anytime soon. He then turns to check on Anna. Henri and Mattie are already leaning over her checking that she still alive. Catching Henri's eye Jean-Luc motions that it is time to leave. Henri leans down and lifts Anna up into his arms cradling her against his chest. They make their way out of the house with Jean-Luc grabbing the bag as they pass it in the hallway.

Once outside they get in the car and drive to the hotel they are staying at in the next town over. When they arrive Henri once again lifts Anna who has yet to regain consciousness and carries her into the room she will be sharing with Mattie. Gently he lays her down on one of the beds. Groggily she bats her eyes unable to focus on anything in particular. She whispers in a soft voice "Remy don't go. Ah'm scared."

Henri looks at his father with sadness in his eyes and he goes back to the bed and kneels next to it. "Ah'm sorry petite but Remy isn't here Ah be his brother. Is dere anything Ah can do?"

"Will yo' go find Remy for meh. Ah have ta tell him thank ya. Ah didn't think he could do it."

Taking this as her cue Mattie walks over and sits next to Anna on the bed. "Remy can't be here right now chil' but Ah'm gonna take care of yo' like before. So just get some rest right now."

A small smile forms on Anna's lips as she recognizes Mattie. "Okay, Tante but when Remy gets here tell him thank ya for meh please?"

"Of course chil'."

Anna falls asleep quickly. The others wait for this to happen before heading off to the small entry way to the room to talk. Jean-Luc is the first to speak. "Ah want someone ta be in dis room keepin' watch over her at all times."

Both Mattie and Henri nod their agreement. It is then Mattie's turn to speak, "Ah think it gonna be a few days before she will be well enough to even understand what is happenin' to her. We should wait 'til den to tell her dat she not gonna be able ta see Remy. It would distress her too much right now."

The men nod their agreement and then all three head back to the main part of the room where Mattie busies herself getting together the herbs and bandages she will need for Anna. Henri and Jean-Luc go to sit at the little table and start playing a game of cards.

* * *

Meridian Mississippi

August 21st

Jean-Luc stands with Anna on the front porch of a house on a quiet street. Inside can be heard a piano. One of his arms his resting lightly around her shoulder as he looks down at her. Her face is still bruised but a small smile is in place.

In a kindly tone Jean-Luc asks, "Yo' sure yo' ready for dis. Its only been a day since Ah told yo' da plan. Yo' don't have ta go immediately. Yo' can wait a couple more days with Mattie, Henri and mahself if yo' want."

Her smile grows slightly as she shakes her head no. "Ah want ta meet dese people Ah'm supposed ta be stayin' with. What was dere name again? "

"Dey beh John and Alice D'Ancanto."

"Ok, let's do this then."

Jean-Luc knocks firmly on the door giving Anna one last smile before turning his attention to the opening door. A man and woman stand in the door way large smiles across their faces.

"Jean-Luc its so good to see yo' wont yo' come in?" asks the woman motioning for them to follow her.

They enter the house and make their way into the living room. Having seated themselves around the small room. John and Alice look at each other expectantly. Finally, Jean-Luc begins, "John, Alice, Ah want yo' ta meet da girl Ah told yo' 'bout dis is Marie."

Alice is the first to speak, "Marie, that's a lovely name. Ah'm so glad yo' are gonna be comin' ta live with us. We always wanted a little girl. Would yo' like ta see da room we have for yo'?"

Looking up at Jean-Luc for permission and receiving a smile Marie nods yes before standing with Alice and following her upstairs.

John waits until the women can be heard reaching the top of the stairs, "Are yo' sure she's ok? Dat's a pretty nasty black eye she has and from what yo' said Ah'm guessin' its da least of her injuries. Looked like she was limpin' a little when she was walkin'. Should we take her ta da doctor ta get her checked out?"

"Mattie says dat she will be ok with some rest. Ah think de girl is probably still too distrusting of strangers to be comfortable with a doctor. Its probably going to be a while before she really settles in and feels comfortable around you. Don't beh surprised if she flinches. Its nothin' ta do with yo'."

"Oui, Ah can't imagine goin' through what she has. Does anyone even know how long it was goin' on?"

"Non, she wont talk 'bout it. But she has some pretty nasty nightmares. Doesn't seem to sleep for more den an hour or so at a time."

"Poor chil'. Ah hope dat she can get comfortable here. Alice really is excited 'bout havin' an enfant 'round again."

"Dat's good Ah knew Ah could count on yo' ta take her in and treat like she was one of yo'r own. Thank yo'. Now as long as she is settled Ah better be goin' dis took longer den we expected."

"Ah wish yo' would stay for dinna' but Ah'm sure guild business is callin' fo' yo' attention. Ah'll go get Marie so dat she can say good bye."

John gets up and goes upstairs. A few minutes later Marie makes her way down the stairs and meets Jean-Luc in the entrance hall. She stand hesitating for a minute before giving him a hug.

"Thank ya. This is the nicest thing anyone ever done fo' meh."

Jean-Luc returns her hug careful avoid her broken ribs. "Don't mention it petite." Then handing her a small card he "If this doesn't work out and dey don't treate yo' right call dis number and we will find yo' a safe place. Okay petite?"

She smiles sweetly up at him, "Yes, Ah know ya told meh all dis in da car. And at the hotel and this is the third card ya given meh. Also Ah know that is Ah see anyone who might remember meh from before Ah'm supposed ta call ya as soon as Ah can. Its gonna beh ok. Just tell Remy thank ya for meh. And that Ah'll neva' forget what he has done for meh."

He calls upstairs "It was good to see yo'. Ah'll be in touch."

They then walk out on to the porch and she stands watching as he gets into the car and drives away.

* * *

French Translations:

Fil - sonDeux jours – two days  
Desole – sorry  
autre – other  
Merde – shit  
Comprenez? - understand?  
Seour – sister  
bien – good  
moi – me  
Je compre – I understand  
ma famille – my family  
Desole – sorry  
oui, pere – yes father  
enfant – child

AN: Ok so here is your update. I am such a bad girl. I should have been doing so much homework but all I've done thus far this weekend is write this update for you guys. Oh well way more fun then my math problem set.

I hope you enjoyed Remy's power manifestation. I wasn't sure how big an explosion it would be but I didn't want him to kill his father or anything. Ummm Everyone should be happy I got her out of the house and her father got a little bit of what was coming to him. I also explained the name thing finally and made things at least somewhat fit into the movie. How much of the movie plot I'm going with will be revealed next chapter. Ummmm overall I hope you guys liked it.

Review Responces in their new home:

Spicy Sweet – I'm glad you liked the chapter. As you can see indirectly Remy is helping her. You don't need to thank me I need to thank you for taking the time to review.

Bored247 – I'm glad you loved it. Its good that your basic French is being well behaved. I know its sad that Remy had to go and from Remy's point of view this chapter is pretty sad still. That episode does kinda make you hate belladonna. I miss that series. I have them all downloaded so I can watch them but I really wish they were on TV and they were still making episodes. But I think that is too much for me to ask for. Well hopefully this update will keep you satisfied. And at least with this parting she will no longer feel abandoned.

RG Marie – Glad you loved it. Here's a nice long update.

BloodCalling13 – Hear is the next installment. Didn't do too much for the sad factor on Remy's part but definitely made Anna's life better.

Turquoise Girl – I'm glad you liked the fireflies I put them in mostly for me but also because it was one of the most magical things I've ever seen and it just seemed like a small bit of happiness to give them in such a depressing chapter. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm also glad you liked the gloves I thought it was a nice way of showing how confident he is in the fact that he would be back. You'll also notice that she is still holding onto them.

Balabaloosa – I'm glad you approved of last chapters good work and hopefully you will consider this one good as well. You are just going to have to wait and see about what I'm going to do next. I'm not even going to tell you if any of your ideas are close to what I have planned. Unfortunately I don't think I will be able to keep up this pace but I promise not to abandon my story.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe – Obviously by this chapter he already left I decided it wasn't that important to watch him get in the car and all since she would be at home. We aren't going to skip forward years in time quite yet but that is coming. Hopefully this will keep your desire to know at least partially satisfied until I can find time to write the next chapter.

VinGirl – I have listened to your pleas and decided to be nice. Well that and I blew off my homework all weekend which I regret but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

FluidDegree – Thank you for the birthday wish. I'm glad you like the chapter. The overall response seems to be that it was a good but sad chapter. I guess it makes sense. This one while slightly happier still seems sad to me. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.

Megs – I'm so glad you love my story and that you took the time to review it. I will not reveal at this time what will happen with Belle but stay tuned to find out (Eventually). For the short term I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Crazy4Cocopuffs – Now does the name thing make sense? I wanted her to be hidden when she was called Marie.

To all readers: Thank you for taking the time to read my work and thank you even more to the people who take the time to review. This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you all enjoy it.


	11. Interlude I

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

Key:

flashback

_Thoughts_

**writing**

:telepathic:

AN: Soooooo... here is the deal. I got about 50-60 of the way through writing this update and then realized that I didn't want to do it that way. So I was like oh I'll just cut this chapter and move on. But then I realized that two of the scenes I had written weren't going to be worked in later and I really wanted them in the story. So this has become a shorter chapter then it was supposed to be but the information that would have been here will be worked in later. That sounds really confusing and all but its the best explanation I have for why it is taking so long. Well that and I was holding it hostage until I broke 90 reviews which you can all thank laenamoradadeGAMBIT for pushing us over that limit. So what this comes down to is that below you will find two scenes with no time fix on them that you will later figure out how they fit in. And you are mostly reading them because I put time and effort into writing them and wanted to give you something of a fix to hold onto while I head into midterms. Don't worry you will see the other stuff I wrote but it will come up more as flashbacks and stories then as the scenes that I wrote to put in this chapter. I've gone back and forth on it a good number of times and I think this is the best choice. Hopefully it will work out.

Review Responses:

BloodCalling13: I'm glad you are happy and how could I not put Jean-Luc kicking that guys ass. I had been looking forward to that part for a while. I know it sucks for Remy and all but it will be ok in the end. This is a Romy after all. I'm just taking my time getting there. I'm glad you liked it so much.

Bored247: I know I'm evil for making it so that Remy can't see her but I couldn't have them getting all snuggly together too soon. Yeah I think finding out I could make things explode would scare me slightly to say the least. I think really he is dealing pretty well considering. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

FluidDegree: I couldn't leave you guys waiting for her to get out of there any longer. The only reason she was allowed to stay that long was because she at least had Remy to take care of her. Jean-Luc may be done with him but I'm not sure if he has gotten all of the retribution he will. You will just have to wait and see.

Balabaloosa: I'm glad you liked Remy's power I was worried about that scene. I tried to find out what the effect of being near an explosion would be but was less then successful. I thought it would be good if I worked in the name thing. I had been planning on it since the start and felt like it worked well with Rogue being mysterious. It will come up again later.

Gabrielle myka: Yes at that time Remy is still in love with Bella and thinks of Rogue as his little sister that needs to be protected as much as possible. I would however agree with you that Rogue has got to be gorgeous. Right now she is like 13 so it hasn't really come out yet but my vision of her is one of someone who can stop traffic because of the guys all looking at her. Don't worry I am a devoted Romy fan as my favorites list can attest so he will not be staying with Bella. I will say that probably at 15 Bella is hotter then Rogue because she hasn't been abused for half of her life but that is just then. I'm glad you love my story so much.

Turquoise Girl: I couldn't let her stay there. Remy would have had to do something drastic if he hasn't gotten his father to act. I'm glad you think it is realistic too. I sort of figured that blowing something up for the first time and hurting someone you care about would be a very fast route to a small mental breakdown. The general consensus seems to be that Jean-Luc beating the guy up was popular. Not that I disagree I was looking forward to someone taking a swing at him preferably someone strong enough to make a difference. :laughs: you sound so like me when I read review responses too me or anything really exciting in a story. I'm happy to keep the updates coming as I can manage them. Hope you enjoy this one.

Beautiful Enigma: Don't worry about the end I'm not a sad ending sort of person. I like it when things are happy or at least resolved to give you a sense of closure at the end even if I do torture the characters in between. I know its weird to see the name of someone you know show up and get associated with someone bad but I had a really hard time picking a name because I was trying not to use any of my friends and I have far too many male friends to make that an easy task.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: I really like power manifestation scenes because they are fun to write. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Yeah I've sort of lead things into the movie because I really like the first movie. She'll be getting her powers soon though it will be following the first movie so you can just go watch her power manifestation scene if you want.

Inantiodromia: I'm glad you can get past the dark and depressing stuff to give it a chance. I'm going to give you a warning that it will get dark again for a bit but hopefully I've got you hooked enough to get through those chapters. Thanks for giving my story a chance.

Sakura5tar: I'm going to give you the same warning I just gave Inantiodromia I'm not completely done with dark and depressing. I don't think it will be anywhere near as bad as say chapter three but it wont all be happy from here on out. That would be too easy on them but it is going to be closer to the dark level you see in the movies. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. They are probably some of my favorites too and they were fun to write because I finally got her safe and I LOVED writing the scene in the park.

LaenamoradadeGAMBIT: Ok so I'm going to try and answer all of your reviews (You rock by the way for reviewing like every chapter for me). (4) I'm glad you got the feeling I was going for in that chapter. (5) I don't remember the part about the difficult childhood but it makes sense given how messed up everyone's life seems to be in X-men. I was pretty much going for the idea of this is why she has these uncontrollable powers that protect her from being touched. I'm really glad you think it is real I was trying to be as realistic as possible with the emotional aspects of what the characters are going through. Yay for it working. (6) :laughs: another person who approves of the gloves. I just couldn't resit them. Remy is a really sweet guy isn't he? Remy isn't going to realize he has fallen for her for a good while. (7) NO. he isn't trying to use Anna. He is trying to manipulate his father into helping Anna without having to betray her trust. So yeah he is scheming but not in a way to use Anna. He just wants to keep her close so that he can protect her. (8) I'm glad you liked Mattie. She is fun and just reminds me of the perfect mix of mother and friend. Sorry about Anna's lack of talking. Since I was bringing more focus to Remy and his family she was sort of on the outside for a chapter or two there. (9) I know I skipped forward a lot. I just figure they are just in a routine and Remy in particular is loosing track of time. Its one of those things where you are doing the same thing everyday and it seems like forever until you know that routine ends but really it is flying by. Sort of like school in general for me. (10) I'm so glad you liked Remy's power scene. It just seemed like a good way to bring them in and show how much he cares about Anna. As you'll see with this chapter you can pretty much watch the movie to see what is coming up for the short term in her life. I'm SOOO glad you have enjoyed reading my story and I hope that you will stick with it as things move on.

Piratearrow: I'm glad you love it that makes me super happy. And its cool that you like my way of doing Remy's powers I thought it was a good way to do it. I haven't read many stories that describe him getting them.

Eldarchild: Here's an update. I know everyone wants to see Remy and Rogue get together but I'm just sort of building to it. As the summary says we are fast fowarding a couple of years now but it isn't going to be instant fluff so don't be disappointed.

EVERYONE: First off, this is just the end of part 1. There is at least a second if not third part to this story (I haven't decided I just got inspiration today of how it would work as a three parter). Last Chapter was pretty much resolving their time as childhood friends. This chapter is mostly a segway into part two which will be more focused on Rogue. Remy will be there don't worry but instead of following Remy around we are going to follow Rogue around with brief side trips to other places. I am SOO glad that everyone is enjoying this and I love you guys for taking the time to review. I really hope that I can keep entertaining you through the rest of my plot. I didn't realize when I started this just how huge a project I had gotten into but its really fun and you guys make it totally worth the effort. Ok, so enough about that. On to the bridge.

* * *

New Orleans

"Mattie could yo' come in here?" Jean-Luc calls from the doorway of his rebuilt office.

"Comin'," can be heard from somewhere else in house.

A few minutes later Jean-Luc and Mattie are seated across his desk from each other. After a few minutes of collecting his thoughts Jean-Luc begins. "We have a big problem."

"What's wrong? Did da 'ssassin back out of da treaty?" asks Mattie in slightly a fearful voice.

"Non, its not da treaty. Dough Ah am worried 'bout dem too. Remy still hasn't gotten back to himself and Ah don't dink he has told Belle what happened. Ah know he is seein' her 'gain but dat ain't da same as openin' up 'bout it all. Dat girl don't really care 'bout him far as Ah can tell. She just like da idea of him belongin' to her. Don't really matter if he's dealin' with da stuff he needs to just so long as he is at her beck and call and not seein' other girls.."

"Dat makes sense, dough Ah dink dat she may be comin' ta visit him at night. Ah've gone ta check on him and heard him talkin' 'bout it ta someone."

Briefly a smile crosses Jean-Luc's face before it turns back to an expression of concern. "Dis makes what Ah'm worried 'bout an even bigger concern. Anna has left da D'ancanto's."

Mattie looks shocked, "She ran away? But Ah dought she sounded happy dere. Alice said dat she was turnin' in ta a normal chil'. Even has a boyfriend. Why would she runaway."

Jean-Luc looks down at his hands, "She didn't run away. Dey kicked her out. Ah made a mistake and she is paying for it. Do ya remember da reason da D'ancanto's left da guild?"

Mattie is about to shake her head but then places a hand over her mouth as the answer comes to her. "Dey left cause dey found out dat Remy was in line of succession despite bein' a mutant. Dey didn't want anythin' ta do with him just because of his eyes. He didn't even have any powers den. But dat means...Oh da poor chil'"

Shaking his head Jean-Luc continues, "Ah feel responsible. Ah placed her dere to make sure dat Remy wouldn't be able to visit. It never occurred to me dat she might be one herself. Ah just wanted to ensure dat Remy wouldn't get too close and jeopardize the treaty. Ah only found out yesta'day, but she's been gone for nearly a month. Ah don't even know where to start lookin' for her or if we should."

"She's probably scared and if she isn't lookin' for us we probably wont be able to find her. She's a survivor more den most people her age. Do dey know what her powers are?"

Jean-Luc shakes his head no. "Dey aren't sure exactly what happened. But basically she was up in her room with her boyfriend and all of a sudden she was screaming. Sayin' how all she had done was touch him. Dey came running up and da boy was havin' a seizure or somethin'. So dey call an ambulance. Da poor girl was completely freakin' out. At first dey dought she was scared dey were gonna hurt her given her history. She still has nightmares unsurprisingly. So it wasn't until da doctors couldn't find anythin' wrong with da boy dat dey realized she was a mutant. Dat's when dey told her she had a week to get out of dere house. She left before dey got up da next mornin'."

Mattie simply gasps trembling with rage. "How dare dey. She is a good chil' so what if she be a mutant it ain't her fault. And ta dink Ah always dought Alice was a good woman."

Jean-Luc reaches out and places his hand over her clenched fist. "What's done is done and we can't change it now. If Ah knew now what Ah knew now Ah would make a different choice but dat isn't an option. What we have ta worry 'bout now is Remy. Can he handle dis knowledge?"

"Ah don't know." Mattie shakes her head slowly thinking, "he cares 'bout her like a sister and his powers even developed because of the strong emotion he was feelin' from wantin' ta protect her. Not to mention he really isn't stable yet. He's gone through trois tube a toothpaste dis month alone. Dey just keep blowin' up in his hands. And he's still scared to touch anyone skin ta skin for fear of blowin' dem up when he be stressed out. Its definitely an improovement from right after dey developed but he still got a long way ta go before he is confident and emotionally stable all da time, which is what he needs to keep control of his powers if yo' ask meh."

Jean-Luc nods his understanding. "Dat is what Ah was afraid of. He is gonna hate us when he finds out but Ah just can't take de risk of tellin' him now. He's mon fil and Ah have ta protect him da best Ah can."

"So yo' aren't gonna look for her? Dat poor chil' is out on her own. She probably run out of money by now. Jean-Luc we have ta go look fo' her. We just have ta. God only knows what da drifters she's run into have done to her."

Jean-Luc stands and walks over to look out the window. Outside he can see Remy practicing charging cards one at a time and throwing them at a target. "Ah know Mattie, Ah know. Ah keep thinkin' of what Sara would do. She would be out dere right now lookin' for da chil'. But Ah just don't know. She hasn't called here and she hasn't shown up. She probably dink's we all forgot 'bout her and don't care. Ah don't know if she would even want ta be found by us."

"Yo' can't do nothin'. Yo' just can't"

Jean-Luc turns around to face Mattie again. "Ah know Mattie, but Ah can't divert resources to look for someone who doesn't want ta be found. Ah guess Ah will alert our network ta keep an eye out for her. If she turns up den we can decide what to do."

Mattie looks down at her hands suddenly fascinated with the calluses that have formed there through years of work. "Ah know yo' can't risk the 'ssassins thinkin' dat we are jeopardizing da treaty but it hurts mah soul ta dink dat she is out on her own."

"It does ta meh too Mattie. Ah wish Ah could change it all. And Remy is just gonna hate meh when he finds out. He would do anythin' for dat girl. And he doesn't even realize how rare dat level of carin' is."

"Jean-Luc yo' can't beat yourself up 'bout dis anymore. Yo' doin' what yo' can and someday Remy will understand yo' reasons. Even if it isn't when he finds out."

Jean-Luc nods sadly and then goes to sit at his desk looking over the papers arranged there. Taking the hint Mattie makes her way quietly out of the room.

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Scott stood in front of the professor's office hand poised to knock on the door. :Enter: echoes in his mind and his hand drops down to the doorknob and turns it entering the door.

Walking across the room Scott takes a seat in one of the high backed maroon leather chairs that sit in front of the professor's desk. Resting his elbows on his desk the Professor looks at Scott expectantly waiting for him to begin.

"I'm worried about Rogue. She doesn't seem to be adjusting well to the mansion."

Still not expressing any emotion Xavier replies "Why do you say that?"

Scott lets out a barely audible sigh "She has been out of bed almost every night I have been doing rounds. The only other student who does that is Artie and that is only because his mutations makes it so that he doesn't need as much sleep as everyone else."

--

AN: I've decided that that kid who is watching tv in X2 when Logan is up is named Artie because ummm well I can.

--

"And that is your only reason for concern?" asks Xavier as he turns to the side and goes through a drawer in his desk.

Scott looks down at his hands for a moment "Jean has sensed her on the roof after curfew a few times when I didn't find her in her room."

Pulling out a folder and opening it in front of him the Professor begins to look through the pages. "Well I will have to speak to her about that. We cannot have students out of the building late at night. It doesn't look like her grades are being adversely affected by keeping her own hours."

"But it seems like it is only a matter of time until her grades are affected if she isn't sleeping enough."

"I understand that however, given what she has been through I am willing to give her more latitude then I would normally allow a new student. If there is any adverse effect on her studies or she seems to be isolating herself from the other students then I will speak to her about this. We can only hope that it will not come to that."

The Professor takes out a pencil and makes a few notes on the papers sitting on the desk. He then looks up at Scott before continuing, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will speak to her about being outside after hours."

Scott nods and gets up heading for the door.

* * *

AN: Ok so the second scene was sort of short I just wanted to show that while the X-men have noticed that she doesn't keep normal hours but think that it is because of the whole magneto thing.

I'm sorry it took so long to update this. Its been busy and I've been sick for the second time this semester not counting the week that I had a headache like everyday. Ummm with school and all you are just going to have to live with whatever schedule I can do. Just know that I am thinking about this story pretty much when ever I have a free moment and work on it whenever I can.

Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a pretty review.


	12. Part II: ch 1

AN::laughs evilly: Ah many of you asked about the time line and part of my trick is that I decided not to reveal it until the characters reveal what has been happening to them during the time apart. I will tell you that they are now Rogue is 17 and Remy is 19. Don't worry too much all will fall together about the past 4 years. I just wanted to keep you guys guessing.

AN2: I SOOO sorry this has taken as long as it has. Most of you have been insanely patient and understanding and for that I am very grateful. The full long description of why this has taken so long is more detailed then anyone really needs but needless to say most of the delays were unavoidable and at no time did I forget about this it just wasn't able to be a priority.

AN3: On a completely different issue. I have never written a real action scene before. Please tell me what you think and if I should avoid them in the future. I really enjoy all of your input. And seeing as how has seen fit to make my normal review responses frowned upon I have come up with my own temporary solution. If you will follow the lovely little link to my profile you will see a response to anyone who reviewed the last chapter all 20 something of you which makes me feel loved and horrible for not updating more quickly. I really appreciate that you take the time to do it and I hope that having to go to my profile is not too much of an inconvenience.

----

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty's bedroom

July 4

11:21 am

"Wogue, bwing me somemoe tissues, pwease?" issues forth from the lump located on Jubilee's bed.

"Give meh a minute Jubes, we're out in here so Ah gotta go ask next door." comes Rogue's reply from where she is laying across the room paging through a fashion magazine. Stifling a laugh she gets up and makes her way to the door.

Returning a few minutes later she tosses the box of tissues at the lump normally known as Jubilee. Feeling the impact Jubilee throws back the covers that have been over her head revealing her red nose and untidy hair. Her hand searches for the box pulling it close to her. She proceeds to take out a small number and noisily blow her nose. Again Rogue is forced to stifle a laugh at her roommates expense.

The trashcan located next to Jubilee's bed is already overflowing with balled up tissues that have start to spill over on to the floor. Jubilee leans over the side of the bed and takes notice of this. She then puts on her most pitiful expression and turns to look at Rogue once more. "Can you bwing me an empty trashcan too?"

"No way ya gettin' mine. Let meh check ta see if there is space in Kitty's." Rogue then goes off in search of their third roommates trashcan.

She is looking under Kitty's desk when there is a knock at the door. Jumping at the sudden noise Rogue hits her head on the desk. Once she has reached a standing position she rubs her head slightly as she makes her way over to the door. Opening it she is prepared to give the offending a piece of her mind but stops short when she sees that it is Bobby Drake. Blushing slightly she quickly drops her hand down from her head. "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

Bobby gives a small smile as he looks at her and then realizing that he has been staring rushes as he begins to speak, "I came to see how Jubilee was doing. Can I come in?"

Rogue gives a small nod and then after a moments hesitation steps aside letting Bobby enter the bedroom. He walks in slowly taking his time as he passes Rogue before going over to Jubilee's bed. Carefully standing outside of arm reach he puts on his best concerned friend face, "Hey Jubilee, how are you doing?"

She looks up at him with a glare that would have killed a lesser man. "Like you cawe its you' fault I'm sick. If you hadn't fwozen both the doow and the pipes while I was taking a showew I wouldn't have this cold. You only came hewe to fliwt with Wogue. Don't think I'm gonna fowget that you are the weason I'm missing the fiwewowks tonight." Having finished her tirade Jubilee throws a pillow at Bobby. "Now go fliwt with her alweady and leave me alone."

Behind Bobby Rogue is sitting on her bed with her face buried in a pillow to hide both her intense blush and the laughter escaping her. Bobby attempts to look taken aback at Jubilee's instruction but can't help but blush himself. "But Jubilee I really wanted to see how you were I didn't mean for you to be sick. It was just a little joke."

With a loud hrumf Jubilee rolls over and pulls the blanket back over her head determined to ignore Bobby's existence. Seeing her as a lost cause Bobby moves over to sit on the foot of Rogue's bed.

After a moment Rogue brings her face out from behind the pillow and looks at him. She smiles shyly at him still holding the pillow to her chest. In return her gives her a big smile and moves slightly closer to her. "So are you looking forward to the trip tonight?" asks Bobby.

"Oh Ah don't think Ah'm gonna go. Ah'ld feels bad leavin' Jubilee here all by herself."

Bobby can't help but have his smile falter at this. "You should come. Storm will be staying to look after her and she wont be missing out because she doesn't like big crowds. It will be fun. It isn't often that we get to go out as a group just for fun. There is going to be a carnival and everything."

Seeing the look of disappointment on Bobby's face Rogue bites her lip and plays with the hem of her long sleeved shirt. "Ah'm sorry Bobby but Ah already promised Jubes that Ah would stay and that we would watch the fireworks from the roof so that she could at least seems them." She hesitates for a moment before adding in a whisper "Ya could always stay with us ya know."

She has spoken so quietly that Bobby was unable to make it out. Looking at her confused she realizes she will have to repeat herself. "Ah said that ya could always stay behind with us. Kitty said she was gonna stay too and maybe Piotr. It might be fun. Not as much fun as the carnival but still it might be cool. Ya know if ya wanted ta give up all that other stuff."

The disappointment instantly disappears from Bobby's face changing into a broad smile. "I'd like that. I'll go tell the Professor that I'd like to stay behind." He gets up from the bed and head out the door shutting it behind him.

----

Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters

Rec Room

July 4

5:33 pm

Allison sits by herself the TV blaring loudly as she flips through the channels with a look of mild boredom on her face. She pauses on a VH1 and the most recent awesomely bad countdown before changing channels in disgust. She sighs loudly in exasperation. Suddenly the constant clicking is interrupted by an equally annoying ringing issuing from her pants. Quickly she pulls out her cellphone and glancing briefly at the caller ID turns up the volume even further on the television.

She flips open the phone and puts it to her ear. "She's staying behind as you expected."

Her face remains emotionless as she listens to the callers reply and question.

"Looking after one of the students who has a cold. There are five maybe six students staying at the mansion for various reasons but none of them should pose much of a problem. There is also one teacher staying behind."

Again she pauses this time she looks around quickly making sure that the room is still empty and that none of the other inhabitants of the mansion have made their way downstairs as she listens to the questions.

"The sick girl can shoot fireworks out of her hands but has been instructed not to because she is sick. One of the girls can phase through walls but has no real offensive skills. The teacher can control the weather. There are two guys one who can create ice and another who can manipulate flames."

Subconsciously, her hand moves to finger the black velvet chocker at her neck and the small image attached to it. After a long communication from the other end of the phone line she answers another round of questions. "The one I'm not sure about is a boy who can turn his skin into some sort of armor. I didn't seem him leave with the others and he spends a lot of time with the girl who phases. Xavier is in DC at some sort of state function accompanied by Jean Grey. They don't plan on returning for three or four more days."

Listening to a round of instructions she repeatedly gives affirmative grunts finally she finishes with, "I'll have the defense system turned off by 8 just make sure you are here and done by 10 that is when the rest of the mansion will get back."

She clicks closed her phone hanging up and then goes back to flipping through the channels as if the entire conversation had never happened.

----

Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters

Kitchen

July 4

7:45pm

Rogue pushes open the door leading in from the main hallway holding it open for Kitty as she walks in behind her. Once both girls have entered the room she lets the door swing back shut. Rogue makes her way over to the cabinets and starts going through them searching for popcorn. Kitty hops up on the counter and stares at her friend expectantly. When Rogue makes no indication that she is going to start talking anytime soon Kitty asks "So Bobby stayed behind to be with you. Like how cool is that?"

For the second time today Rogue hits her head this time on the top of the cabinet as she tries to pull her head out to look at Kitty. "Oww." She pauses pulling herself the rest of the way out of the cabinet and looking her friend while rubbing her once again sore head. All the while a faint blush is coming to her cheeks. "Ah guess its pretty cool. Ah mean its not like anything could happen between us what with mah powers and all." Rogue goes to turn back to the cabinet but Kitty's next question stops her. "Just cause you can't touch doesn't mean you can't have a boyfriend you know."

Immediately Rogue turns back to Kitty popcorn forgotten. "What are ya talkin' about Kitty. Bobby and I are just friends. Nothin' more."

Kitty gives Rogue a knowing look and a small smile "Sure nothing right now but do you really think he would give up going to the carnival if he didn't think of you as more then a friend. I mean seriously. A chance to go out and blend in with the rest of the world at large and just have fun like the teens we are? If I didn't feel so bad for Jubilee I would be there in a heart beat."

"Ya really think he likes meh like that? Ah mean seriously this is meh we are talkin' about." Asks Rogue with an even stronger blush coming to her cheeks.

"Like totally. He looks at you the same way Piotr looks at me and he did just ask me out last week. So hurry up already we better get that popcorn before Jubilee figures out that we have been having girl talk without her."

Rogue gives a grin before replying "Yea' she would kill us fo' doin' that." She then turns back to the cabinet to resume her search.

She is once again interrupted when a large crash is heard from upstairs. Pulling her head out of the cabinet once again she looks at Kitty questioningly who simply shrugs in return. However this confusion is short lived as Rogue's eyes go big as she catches sight of a woman with long white blond hair dressed in a skin tight unitard which is a wash of swirls. Before the woman can even move instinct takes over and Rogue dives for the protection of the island Kitty is sitting on grabbing for Kitty's ankle. However, seeing her friend's wild dive Kitty instinctively phases her body down through the island. She appears again next to Rogue as they huddle against the island looking at one another.

Before they can speak a wave of dizziness comes over them. Fighting back nausea Rogue leans over and whispers into Kitty's ear "Go find Ms. Monroe. Now."

Kitty simply nods her head and phases down into the floor as quickly as possible.

_Ok Rogue you can handle this. Remember all those things Remy taught you back home. No no no don't start thinking about Remy just remember all the moves he showed you. Now he always told you to assess the situation before acting. Obviously this girl is a mutant with the very useful power of making you incredibly dizzy. But you can work around that. All you have to do is hold out until the others can come to help you don't actually have to take her out. And really all that requires is that you get close enough to touch her. That isn't so bad now is it? Ok so what is in these cabinets. We've got a whole bunch of food but that wont help really. You are just going to have to try and attack her make her loose her focus. Most people don't have a curse like yours where their power is permanently active. _

Slowly Rogue uncurls herself and with a firm grip on the cabinets pulls herself up to glance over and see if her attacker has moved. This small action brings on many more waves of nausea but confirms that the woman is waiting for something. Seeing this Rogue allows herself to return to ball on the floor momentarily.

_Where the hell is Kitty and what exactly is that woman waiting for. Why on earth is she here anyways. Doesn't matter just going to have to try and do what I can. _

Rogue once again uncurls however this time she stays close to the floor. Slowly she opens one of the cabinets and grabs the first thing she lays a hand on which happens to be a large can of soup. Taking this she creeps along the island until she has reached the corner closest to the last place she saw her assailant. Once she reaches the corner she stops resting for a moment trying to calm her shifting vision and distressed stomach. Having spend as much time as she feels she can afford Rogue takes the soup and as forcefully as possible tosses it across the length of the island so that it will crash into the open cabinet door and then roll across the floor.

As soon as the soup hits the floor she lunges around the corner towards her target. In a flying leap she tackles the woman knocking them both to the floor. However once there Rogue is overcome with nausea to the point that she cannot contain it. She looses focus as she begins to empty her stomach of its contents on to the kitchen floor. The woman uses this moment of weakness to her advantage by rolling away from Rogue and kicking her in the back. This knocks Rogue to the floor since her arms were barely holding her off of it to start with. Quickly Rogue rolls over and attempts to stand and defend herself.

This attempt fails miserably and she makes it only to her knees before being overcome by the ever present dizziness. She falls back to her hands and knees closing her eyes. Once again this presents and opening to her attacker who uses her advantage to land repeated kicks against Rogue's abdomen.

Rogue is flipped onto her back as the woman comes to stand over her looking down at her. She finally speaks her voice filled with condescension as she looks down at her defeated prey "I don't see why you are worth so much trouble. Didn't even manage a decent fight. Truthfully I'm disappointed."

This has been spoken to soon for no sooner has she finished her speech does Rogue use her legs to throw the woman into the island above Rogue's head. The force of the blow is enough to knock her unconscious. As she falls to the floor lifeless the endless waves of nausea stop for Rogue.

Still considerably weakened she lays on her back breathing deeply for a few moments. Having calmed her stomach considerably she slowly makes her way into a standing position. Leaning heavily against the cabinet she pauses again for a few moments breathing slowly. Feeling that she has regained as much strength as she can afford she makes her way over to the door.

Listening for a moment to make sure there is no one immediately outside she slowly pushes the door open just enough to slip through and makes her way out into the hall. Her breathe catches in her throat as she sees Kitty limp at the foot of the stairs. Forgetting everything else she rushes to her friend kneeling down checking for a pulse. A noise above her catches her attention and she looks up to see a man in the process of throwing a long metal object at her.

She is unable to dodge this attack and feels it pierce her shoulder. She looks at the wound as her body collapses to floor next to Kitty's.

_Odd, I can't even feel where that thing pierced me. Oh shit. I can't move. I can't even blink this is bad... hmmm I'm sleepy. Rogue you have to stay awake. Come on girl. But I'm so sleepy. Look at all the pretty stars. I just need to rest for a minute_.

----

AN: Ok guys I have another mission for you does anyone know a story where Remy works at a Denny's and Rogue runs away and ends up going to stay with him in his apartment after he finds her sleeping in someone's car. I don't even know how I found this the first time but I can't find it now so I would appreciate the help. Thanks guys.

AN2: I really hope you guys liked this and aren't too disappointed having waited so long for an update. Love you guys.

Oh yeah and a Happy New Year to everyone. Hope things go well for everyone you care about.


	13. Part II: ch 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

AN: Ok so this chapter is going to start without my typical scene time markers because Rogue doesn't know any of that and I don't want you all to know until she finds out. Also alot of you asked about Alison that is me doing research/blending comic stuff with movie. If you want me to explain more after this chapter let me know.

New type of writing _italics_ other voices besides Rogue's internal monologue in her head. Also "_italics_" in quotes is French that has been translated mostly because I don't have access to the Internet at the moment to check my French. That and it saves all of you who can't read French (such as me) from scrolling down to the bottom to look up what on earth was just said.

* * *

Rogue's body is laying in a barren cell. Her body is crumpled against one of the walls. Her eyes flicker open before closing tightly against the bright light that illuminates the cell. She curls up into a small ball blinking allowing her eyes to adjust to the harsh light. 

Once her eyes have adjusted she pushes herself up into a sitting position using the wall as support. She leans her back against the wall and holding her knees to her chest. To her left there is a tap for water on the wall with a three inch hole below it. Across from her there is a metal door with a grating near the top far above her height. On the right there is a thin mattress shoved into the corner heavily stained. High above her recessed into the ceiling are multiple lights.

She attempts to rise but quickly intakes a breath as pain shoots through her body. Falling back to the floor she holds herself in a fetal position for a few minutes trying to breathe slowly as the pain dies away. Once it has died to a subtle ache she crawls slowly across the floor to the tap. Turning it on she lets the water run for a moment before lowering her head to drink from the tap. The cold water splashes on the floor between her sips soaking her knees before draining down into the cold stone floor.

After drinking she splashes some water on her face and turns off the faucet. She then crawls over to the mattress as the world goes dark again.

* * *

Rogue awakens to the sound of the door slamming shut. Opening her eyes she looks over to the door as she hears the lock slam into place. She calls out "Come back" but her voice is barely above a whisper and no one returns. 

Having waited a few minutes to no avail, she looks around the room to see what they had been doing while she had been passed out. Next to her head has appeared a bowl of oatmeal and a hunk of bread. Slowly she rolls over onto her side facing the food pulling her legs to her chest.

Taking the bread she slowly munches on it. In between bites she begins talking to herself. "So let's see. Ah'm trapped in someone personal dungeon. Ah'm incredibly weak so fightenin' ain't an option anytime soon. They seem ta want ta keep meh alive since they are feedin' meh. That's a good thin' over all. Plus that girl was sayin' somethin' 'bout wantin' meh. So at the very least they are gonna beh keepin' meh alive until they get whatever they want. Ah really hope this ain't another psycho like Eric who is gonna try and kill meh and end up another voice in mah quickly filling head."

Having finished her bread she picks up the bowl of oatmeal and begins to drink it slowly. As she is sipping slowly she hears foot steps coming down the hallway accompanied by a loud growling that is vaguely familiar. The footsteps stop and there is the sound of a door nearby slamming open against the wall. Muffled slightly Kitty's voice is heard first screaming and then yelling, "Get the hell away from me." Then after so more growling and scuffling, tears can be heard in her voice as she cries, "Why can't I phase?"

Hearing all this Rogue rushes over to the door and begins banging on it. "Let her go. Ya don' wan' her. Ya just wan' meh. LET HER GO. Please, just let her go." As her body gives out she collapses to the floor sobbing.

The footsteps are heard again approaching her door. One pair hesitates here for a minute and then a voice floats to her through the door. "Do not worry my dear girl. We will be back for you." Rogue sits in shock a sob caught in her throat as her head falls to rest against the closed door.

_This can't be happening. I thought they only wanted me. Now they have Kitty and are doing god knows what to her. Who else do they have. There is no way for me to know for sure. I don't even know where or when I am. This is all my fault. They wanted me. _

_Don't worry darlin' the x-men will be here to save you. Just got to keep your strength up._

_I hope so Logan. But what if they can't find us. We could be anywhere. What if we can't use our powers. Cerebro only works when we are using our powers. And Kitty was saying something about not being able to use her powers. I'm sure that wasn't the first time she had tried which means there is something about this place that keeps our powers from working. _

_It really would be a tragedy if Charles could not come and rescue his defenseless children. Such a waste the training he gives you, he really does not grasp the reality of our situation. Its probably some human trying to find a new way to destroy us. Just think once again you are being given an opportunity to sacrifice yourself. Only this time you wont be benefiting our kind. Pity you did not take me up on my offer the last time._

_Shut up Eric. We don't know anything about who has us you can't make assumptions until we know more. And why would those mutants have been working for humans trying to destroy mutants. For all I know its you out there calling the shots. _

_Hardly likely. Even I have more decency then to treat my prisoners like this._

_Barely. But that is really beside the point. I'm pretty sure that was Sabertooth with who ever it was but last time I checked you were still in jail. So I guess he is working freelance. Even hired goons can't be expected to stay with any one job._

_Oh shit. I think they are coming back._

Outside her door footsteps can be heard and Rogue pulls away from the door only making it as far as the center of the room before the door is opened. Standing in the doorway is Sabertooth, he sniffs the air before coming in and grabbing hold of her arm. "So, you going to scream like your friend for me?"

She looks up as his claws dig into her arms drawing blood. Showing that her powers have in fact been nullified. As she adjusts to the pain she looks up at him defiantly and spits in his face, half in an attempt to hide her fear that her defenses have been so utterly defeated. This angers Sabertooth who slaps her across the face with his free hand knocking her out.

* * *

Rogue reawakens to cold metal restraints around her wrists and ankles. She is strapped to a hard metal table with a slight indentation and padding for her head. Someone has changed her from her tattered clothes into a set of short sleeved hospital scrubs. She squints her eyes against the light that is focuses on her eyes, from what she can tell it is the same design as a dentists. 

"Ah Ms. Rogue, how kind of you to join us. You will have to excuse Victor he can be a bit overzealous at times." States a disembodied voice that Rogue places as the man from the hallway. Almost instinctively she begins to fight the restraints only to feel them cut into the sensitive skin at her wrists. The man makes a tutting noise "Now, now my dear. Please stay calm. You are only going to hurt yourself. The restraints are simply a precaution. When you are ready I have a few questions. Today will be rather light seeing as I will need a bit of time to establish base readings for you."

Physically Rogue calms herself taking a deep breath, while emotionally she prepares to detach herself. "That's better now if you will just give me a yes or no answer please. I'll tell you when I am ready for more information."

"Ya wont get anythi' out of meh ya Bastard just let us all go already," screams Rogue giving one last fight against the restraints.

"Are you done?" asks the man. Rogue answers with silence closing her eyes and centering herself.

"Ok then. If you will simply answer the questions honestly. First, do you know where you are."

Rogue rolls her eyes and stays silent. However within seconds she feels a small electric shock course through her body. The man's voice returns with a hint of venom in it, "You will answer my dear or you will experience new level of pain for each time I have to ask. Now once again, do you know where you are."

Rogue continues to stare up at the ceiling in silence. As the minutes pass the electric shocks grow in strength until she is clenching her jaw to fight back screams. Finally she breaks screaming out "Yes, Ah know where Ah am. Ah'm in hell."

Suddenly the shocks stop, and the man speaks to her again. "Now was answering the question really so hard that you needed to go through that much pain? You have used up all of your chances to hesitate at this point, so I expect that you will answer a little more quickly next time. Now, do you know who I am."

Rogue attempts to hold back from answering again but the pain is too much and she is forced to answer. "No."

The man speaks again a bit of surprise evident in his voice, "Interesting, I had expected you to have absorbed at least of the people I sent to collect you. You really do have a remarkable tolerance for pain. I look forward to finding out how you developed such a useful resistance. But that will have to wait until another time. Let us continue, do you know how long you have been here."

Rogue's face contorts in pain until she is forced once again to give in and answers the question, "No." Unbidden tears begin to slide down her cheeks. A hand comes out to wipe them away as the man speaks to her, "Don't cry that wont help at all if you wet the sensors we will have to start over. You don't want that now do you. We are almost done for today anyways, just one more question. Why do you think I have brought you here."

Rogue is shocked at this questions and her face goes slack in disbelief at this question. "How the hell should Ah know whay ya want meh. All Ah know is ya do and ya are hurtin' mah friends 'cause of it."

Frighteningly enough the man starts to laugh at this, "I will enjoy working with you. I was quite correct that you are incredibly interesting. Now there is nothing to fear we will be returning you to your cell but first I am going to give you a sedative. We can't have you trying to escape now can we?"

As he speaks the light shuts off and Rogue's eyes attempt to adjust to the dimmer room as she feels a needle puncture her arm. She feels the liquid being injected as her eye lids become heavier. Right before they fall shut she is able to focus on the man's face. He is smiling at her in a horrible way that is utterly unnatural. His pointed teeth adding to the horrifying nature of it. His skin has a blue tinge to it causing his red lips to stand out further then normal. The last thing she notices as her eyes close is a bright red diamond between his eyes.

* * *

Rogue groans as she reawakens in her cell. Her entire body aches even more then it did before and she can't bring herself to even open her eyes. She simply lays where she was placed trying to calm her aching body. 

Gathering her strength she opens her eyes. The room is much darker but it appears to be the same one that she was in earlier. Realizing that she is once again on the floor she attempts to crawl slowly to the mattress hoping the softer material will ease some of the pain.

Before she has gotten very far she hears the door opening and she lets her body collapse back to the floor assuming it is Sabertooth back for more. However when she doesn't here any movement she looks up to see a man holding a tray. His face is hidden in the darkness of the room but he seems to be looking at her.

He sighs slightly and leans down placing the tray on the floor. In a few steps he has crossed the room and is kneeling over her body. As he leans close he speaks to her gently, "Let's get yo' ta da bed, oui? Ain' doin' yo' no good ta be liein' here on da col' floor."

He reaches out to lift her but she shifts away retracting into a ball. "Don' ya be touchin' meh. Ya work for dat bastard probably just gonna try and have ya way with meh. So just get the hell out a' here."

The man sighs but stays kneeling by her, tutting softly as he reaches over to brush her hair out of her face. He continues softly even as she trembles in fear, slowly she begins to adjust to him and the trembling subsides slightly. Once this has happened he begins to speak to her again "See cher, Gambit not goin' ta hurt yo'. Just let him help ya ta bed. He already got yo' ami ta her bed dough she was in a lot better shape den ya."

Rogue feels a wave of concern and calm flow over her. The fear she had been feeling leaves her, in a way that is vaguely familiar but she can't place. Trusting in her new sound sense of calm she nods slightly and lets the stranger lift her. He does so easily, giving almost no indication that she is in fact heavier then the tray he was holding earlier. He carries her over to the mattress and just as gently places her down on the minimal cushioning. Once he has settled her he goes back to get the tray that he had left on the floor.

Bringing the tray over to her he sets it down next to her head. Then goes to sit by her and looks over her body. "Cher yo' goin' da let Gambit bandage ya up? He got some medicine too dat should help wid da pain."

He takes her lack of response as her having passed out from the pain and starts cleaning and bandaging her wounds speaking softly to himself in french. "_Why does Gambit even bother. Sinister just gonna hurt her again. Can't seem to save anyone no matter how hard he try. Gambit wish he has never gotten involved with this whole thing. But maybe this time be different he did go through a lot of work to get a hold of this group."_

She makes a small noise and he turns his attention back to her. "Did yo' say somedin' cher?" He asks turning his face back to her away while his hands continue clean the claw marks Sabertooth has left earlier.

She nods and attempts to ask her question again. When he still can't make out what she has said he leans in close putting his ear near her mouth and softly asks, "can yo' repeat dat cher?"

After taking in the sweet spicy scent he gives off, she repeats her question in a slightly louder whisper asking, "Who is Sinister?" He gives a sad look and leans back before answering. "Ah Cher, he be da person responsible for ya bein' here. Da one who was asking all da questions earlier. Gambit take it yo' speak French since yo' understood, vrai?"

She gives a weak smile before answering "Oui, learne' it back home in another lifetime. Can ya tell meh how long Ah've been here."

"Gambit can tell yo' but only if yo' let him take a look at dat cut on yo' tete." She nods quickly and allows him to push back her hair exposing the large bruise and scab as he begins speaking again, "Yo' been here 'bout deux days. Gambit been bringing yo' food dough yo' weren't awake most a de time. Yo' ami 'cross da hall been awake a bit more den yo'. Got taken for questions yesterday and today. Dough she gives in much quicker den yo', answers his questions right off da bat."

"So Kitty is ok? They haven't hurt her ta much? Who else is here? Where are weh? Why does heh wan' meh so much den other people?" Rogue tries to sit up in her anticipation as adrenalin begins to course through her body. However, Gambit places a hand against her shoulder easing her back to the mattress.

"Yo' got ta relax cher. Yo've been drough a lot. Gambit tell you what he can and then yo' gots ta rest. He ain't gonna stop just cause yo' been runnin' yo'self ragged."

Once she stops fighting him he takes a small bowl of soup and holds it to her lips. She takes small sips of the warm liquid letting it slowly drain down her throat. Gambit smiles approvingly at this and continues to hold the bowl for her. Having emptied half of the contents he starts speaking again. "As fo' yo' questions, Oui, da chat as yo' call her be ok. Fatigued but nothin' a bon nuit won' fix. Sabertooth left a few marks but nothin' worse den what yo' got. Like Gambit said she was much faste' answe' da question so she beh comme-ci comme-ca." He stops for a moment seeing that she has finished her soup.

He places the bowl back down on the tray. He then picks up three small pills and a glass of water. He places the pills in her hand "Dey be pain killers and a sedative help yo' sleep. Give yo' body a chance ta heal befo' Sinister starts his real experiments." Once she has swallowed the pills and sipped the water he had placed to her lips she tries to give him a grateful look. He sets the glass back down on the tray and hands her half a biscuit.

She slowly munches on this while he speaks again, "As fo' de others dat yo' came in wid. Dere was de chat, a femme wid dark skin and blanc cheveure." Rogue whispers half to herself "Storm," before Gambit continues "and, a boy no' older den yo' wid light brown hair." "Bobby."

Gambit shrugs before continuing, "As to where we are and why yo' are so important, Gambit can't say. Monsieur Sinister don' seem ta dink dat he need ta know."

Putting the last bit of biscuit in her mouth Rogue gives off a little "Oh." This sends a small shower of crumbs down over her shirt which causes Gambit to smile at her before brushing them off. "Yo' getting' sleepy get cher? Dat medicine shoul' be kickin' in soon."

She nods her head feeling her eyelids getting heavier. "Yeah, Ah'm pretty tired." Her body gives a small involuntary shiver. With a worried look Gambit strips off his trench coat and lays it over her. "Yo' keep dat for Gambit tonight. Seems like yo' need it more den him."

He then lifts the tray and heads to the door. As he is about to step through the door he lets the forced calm he has been holding over her fall, looking back one last time his sunglasses slip down his face revealing his glowing red eyes. Then he is gone and Rogue is left alone in the dark snuggled under his coat.

As she is falling asleep she whispers "don' leave meh Remy. Ah need ya." Letting a few tears escape as the sedative takes effect.

* * *

Translations: 

ami - friend

Vrai - true

Oui - Yes

Tete - head

chat - cat

bon nuit - good night

comme-ci comme-ca - ok

femme - woman

blanc - white

cheveure - hair

AN: Update yes. Review responces will be up later. Thank you SOOOO much to X who found the story I was looking for. I'll try to put up responces tonight. But things are sort of crazy so we will see. If I don't get them up extra long ones next chapter.


	14. Part II: ch 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. Please don't sue me I'm a broke college student I don't really have anything you would want.

_thoughts_

_other people talking in Rogue's head_

Without further ado on with the story. (AN follows).

* * *

Mr. Sinister's Lair

Rogue's Cell

Early Morning

July 7

_Remy was here last night, it had to have been him. The smell on this coat it has to be him. And those eyes I've never met anyone else with eyes like that. I don't think he recognized me, but maybe he did why else would he have been so sweet. Though it was always in his personality to take care of people who needed it. _

_Darlin' your just liein' to yourself. He was just trying to lull you into a false sense of security you can't trust that this is anything more then an illusion created by this Sinister guy._

_Shut up Logan. I'll talk to him later and you'll see. It has to be Remy. I could never forget him. Not after everything he did for me. Even if he was able to forget me. Plus there is no other explanation for how safe I felt around him. Remy was the only one I ever got that feeling from._

_I just don't want to see you get hurt darlin'. I know you really cared for that boy but you never know people can change._

_I know but if there is anyone I can trust it is Remy. And anyway if you want proof that this is in fact Remy I'll bet you anything in the world that there is a pack of cards in the inner pocket of this jacket._

Rogue is laying on the mattress snuggled underneath the jacket. She runs her hand along the edge of the coat down to the secret pocket that Remy had always had built into his coat. Playing with the zipper she pulls out the deck of cards. Running her hand along the edge she begins shuffling them, feeling the cards flick between her fingers.

She stops when the light brightens and she hears the door open. She looks over at the opening door and can't help but smile to see Remy standing there with another tray. She quickly shifts herself up into a sitting position leaning against the wall. However, this movement cause pain to shoot through her head and she doubles over bringing her head to her knees. Tears are streaming down her face as Remy quickly sets down the tray, after closing the door behind him. He makes his way over to her and wraps her in his arm cradling her.

He whispers to her soothingly, "what wrong cher? First so happy to see Gambit den tears. Gambit not gonna hurt yo'." At the same time he rubs her back in small circles, fighting the overwhelming waves of pain she is projecting to him. Surprisingly he can't fully block them out which confuses him; however, he pushes thoughts of this to the back of his mind to focus on the girl in his arms.

She buries her face in his chest sobbing with the pain, "Mah head hurts so much Remy. Make it stop. Please just make it stop hurtin'."

"He try cher but yo' got da let him get da medicine." He is already rising to get the pills off of the tray before it registers what she had called him.

"Cher what did yo' just call meh?" he asks but she is too distraught in pain to even register what he has asked. Seeing this he continues to get the pain pills and water.

After she has taken them he sits holding her rubbing her temples gently until her tears fade. He looks down at her once this has happened, "Feelin' better?"

She nods slightly not moving from her position against his chest. "Bien. Now could yo' repeat what yo' called meh earlier. Please?"

She turns slightly too look at him, "Ah called yo' Remy, that is ya name isn't it?"

"Oui, dat be mah name but how did yo' know dat?" asks Remy letting his face soften.

"Have Ah really change' that much? 'Cause ya haven't. Not really. Ah didn't see it at first but Ah've never met anyone else with eyes like yars. Not ta mention Ah would've thought mah accent woulda given meh away by now."

Remy stares at her trying to take in what she has just said. He continues to stare at her incredulous as the pieces fall together in his brain. "Anna? Cher yo' Anna aren't yo'?"

He pulls her into his arms again tightly. She simply nods smiling into his chest, "Guess ya didn't forget meh."

Remy releases her only to pull her back into his chest tightly, "Anna, Ah could never forget 'bout yo'."

Tears start to spill down her cheeks, "Ah can't count the times Ah thought of ya and wondere' if ya remembere' meh. Ah assume' ya had just move' on with ya life and forgotten 'bout meh."

Remy leans back against the wall keeping her nestled on his lap. "Remy neve' forgot yo'. But lots 'a dings have happene' ta both of us. He never though' he would see yo' again. Especially not here." A frown crosses his face as he is drawn back to the reality of the situation, "Anna, cher, dis is a bad place. Ah gotta get yo' out o' here. Sinister be a tres mal homme."

"But Remy if he is so bad why are ya here?" asks Rogue looking up at his questioning.

Sadness falls over Remy's face as he looks down into her expectant face, "da path dat lead Gambit here beh complicate' cher. And he not got enough time ta tell yo' it all right now. But late' tonight when he not supposed ta be doin' other stuff. Cause cher if Ah get in trouble Ah wont be able to take care o' yo' no more. And Ah don't know who he will send. We can't risk dat cher."

Rogue nods slightly, "Ah trust ya Remy. If this is what has ta happen then its wha' has ta happen. But promise meh ya'll take care of mah friends also. Please Remy?"

"O' course cher. Remy will do everythin' he can. Now cher, yo' gonna have ta be strong taday. Sinister gonna do some more tests on yo' and dey are only gonna get worst. Ah gotta go check on da others ok cher?" Remy sits holding her away from him slightly looking at her with all seriousness.

Rogue looks back at hims with equal seriousness, "Oui Remy, Ah'll be strong just promise to take care of kitty and the others. Ya know Ah can take a lot but Kitty she and Bobby have never had to deal with stuff like this. Ah don't think they will be able to take it."

"Ah promise." Gently he runs a hand down her face, "And Ah will get yo' out of here."

Remy then settles her on the matress wrapped up in his jacket and places her food in front of her. "Cher Remy has ta go now. He's stayed ta long already. Be back wid yo' dinna' tanight." He leans down and kisses her forehead quickly.

This startles her and she looks up at him questioningly, "how did ya do dat?"

Remy looks confused "Do wha' cher? Kiss yo'?" She nods sharply causing a smile to spread over his face. "Ahh, Remy explain late'. Don't worry."

Finally Remy turns and heads for the door. After he is gone Rogue simply sits in shock attempting to comprehend everything that is going on.

----

Mr. Sinister's Lair

Sinister's Lab

Late Morning

July 7

"Good day Ms. Rogue, how are we doing today?" comes Mr. Sinister's cold voice wafting through the room to Rogue's restrained form. Gaining no response he continues, "and you Ms. Monroe? are you doing well?"

Hearing this Rogue's eyes snap open and she searches her rather limited field of vision for Storm. Seeing this a chilling smiles spreads over Mr. Sinister's face and he continues "Yes, my dear she is here though rather unable to speak it seems. We shall be working with both of you today."

This elicits a response from Rogue "Ya bastard why ya need her. Ah thought this was just between us."

A laugh escapes his lips, "I'm afraid you were mistaken my child. While you are indeed the main focus of my research I have quite a bit of use for your friends. Such as today we will be working with Ms. Monroe."

Rogue hears a muffled moan from her left and once again tries to turn her head to see. She catches a brief glimpse of Storm's dark face held strong as she fights the gag placed over her mouth. As their eyes lock for an instant, Storm's gaze softens showing her concern for her student, then almost instantly her gaze returns to their captor with a new power.

A white haze seems to come over her dark eyes though it does not fully obscure the irises and pupils. The air begins to crackle with an electric charge. However, before this can progress any farther Sinister steps forward and injects a siringe into Storms arm. He tuts softly at her as she looses consciousness "We can't have that now can we. I will have to remember to keep your dosage higher in the future."

Redirecting his attention to Rogue a disturbing grin spreads over his face, once again his pointed teeth sending a chill through her body. "No matter, she is quite as useful unconscious as conscious. Now today we are going to be seeing how exactly that lovely power of yours works." Rogue is unable to mask the fear that strikes her at this statement which only brings a larger smile to Sinister's face. "Yes child, you will be getting a taste of your true potential. Now please relax."

Sinister walks away from Rogue at this point leaving her field of vision. Before the shock of what he has just said has worn off Rogue feels the metal bed she is strapped to shift. As a wave of fear runs through her she is jolted back to the reality of the situation. "Ya bastard. How can ya call this research. Ya have no righ'. No Righ'..." she is cut off when she feels her naked hand brush against warm flesh. A scream is all that escapes her lips as a flood of memories invades her mind.

Before she can even begin to reclaim her mind the influx stops. Tears have escaped unbidden down her cheeks as she relives Storms' own experience of their incarceration. At the same time clouds form near the ceiling of the lab causing rain to pour down as everything in the room is buffeted by near hurricane force winds.

_Child calm yourself, you are not helping anyone with this._

_Storm? I'm so sorry. I didn't want to please know that I didn't want to?_

_Of course. I would never blame you for this. Now try and calm yourself. You will only harm yourself if you do not get this under control._

_I'll try._

Slowly the storms calms allowing those trapped in the room to breathe a sigh of relief. Mr. Sinister quickly approaches her and injects her, before addressing Rogue, "That was amazing. I did not expect that much power from such a short contact I will have to keep that in mind in the future."

Returning to his work station, Sinister quickly shuffles some papers. "Now, if you will recall last session we went through a few questions. I hope that you will be a bit more cooperative this afternoon. It really is a pity to have to cause you so much pain just to promote my research. However, I do expect to have your cooperation one way or another."

Rogue puts her remaining strength into her voice filling it with venom, "Ah'll never help ya."

A small sharp laugh escapes his lips "Oh but you will. Now what did you feel when you first made contact with Ms. Monroe?"

Rogue bites her lip as the painful shocks begin. She is almost unaware when she manages to bite through her lip. With all her will she fights answering his question, but even that gives out sooner then she would like, "Ah felt her memories of this hell ya've put us in."

Sinister continues not bothering to shut off the shocks, "Hmmmm intriguing. Are you still able to access those memories now?"

Tears begin to stream down Rogue's face as her body begins to convulse, "Ah don' know. Ah've never trie'. Ah'll probably dream 'bout them like all tha other nightmares."

The shock is evident in Sinister's voice at this statement, "You dream in the memories of those you have absorbed?"

Rogue is no longer able to contain her screams at the pain that is racking her body. Between the expressions of pure pain she manages a strangled, "yes."

Suddenly the pain stops and Rogue is left trying to catch her breathe and calm herself. "Remarkable. I had never thought that possible. Completely remarkable."

After this statement he seems to be lost in thought, mumbling quietly to himself. This break allows Rogue to finally catch her breathe and become aware of the sticky copper fluid that is still flowing down her chin.

The room continues in an almost silent respit until a gutteral moan of pain escapes Storm's throat breaking the spell. Sinister instantly returns his attention to the situation at hand. "Remove Ms. Monroe, I am done with her."

Again Rogue directs her attention to her left trying to catch a glimpse and express her sorrow and regret. She is unable to do either a man blocks her view while pushing the metal bed out of her field of vision. She watches until she hears a door open and then shut once again. She then returns her gaze to the ceiling above her bed.

"This really is an intriguing development. It had never occurred to me that you would maintain the memories after the powers faded. We will be exploring that aspect further I believe." Sinister pauses and a pen is heard scratching against some sheet of paper, "However, for now let us continue with my original line of questioning. Were you controlling the storm that began when you were in possession of Ms. Monroe's powers?"

When Rogue remains silent he lets out an audible sigh as though she were simply a petulant child refusing to eat her vegetables at dinner. "I really had hoped that considering earlier we would be beyond this. But if you insist on making me induce pain to get your responses I will continue."

The pain instantly hits Rogue almost instantly breaking through what little control she had gained over her body. Her facade is almost instantly broken as she lets out an ear piercing scream, "Ah wasn' in control but Ah was tha one ta end it."

"Interesting, how were you able to gain control?"

Before Rogue is able to answer she lets out one more scream of pure pain and feels everything fade away from her.

----

Mr. Sinister's Lair

Rogue's Cell

Extremely Early Morning

July 8

Remy sits holding Rogue to his chest gently stroking her hair singing softly a lullabye in French. His back is pressed against the wall sitting on her mattress, his legs spread so that she is resting between them. His remaining arm is wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her to him gently.

The hand that is carding her hair stills when he feels her shift slightly. He stops singing quickly plunging the room into near silence. After another moment she lets out a barely audible moan and he looks around her head to see her eyes scrunched closed no longer the placid looks of sleep.

He whispers softly near her ear, "hush chere, Remy got yo' some medicine fo' da pain. Just hold on fo' a sec." He then takes extracts the arm that has been holding her and reaches over for a glass and some pills. Gently he takes the pills and holds them at her lips. She opens her mouth slightly and allows them to be places inside before quickly holding the glass so that she can drink.

She takes a small sip and feels the water drip out of her mouth as she tries to swallow. Barely registering the added pain of the glass against her battered lip, she tries to speak but finds herself unable to form a word around her swollen lip and parched mouth.

Remy gives her another small sip of water before setting the glass back down and pulling her to his chest again. "Dun try ta talk cher, yo'. Dere only so much Remy can do fo' yo' right now. Let da pain medicine do its job." She lets out a small sigh sinking back into his chest and letting his arm encircle her once more. The other hand immediately goes back to stroking her hair softly.

"Now Remy is shure yo' got a whole lot a questions. And he gonna do his best to answer dem all withou' yo' havin' ta ask. Dat bien?"

She gives a small nod and snuggles closer to his chest away from the chill of the room. Noticing her obvious chill Remy grabs his duster from where it has been acting as a pillow and drapes it over her body. A small smile once again graces his lips.

"Now lets start with somethin' simple. Well as simple as anythin' is gonna get wid dis story. Obviously yo' wonderin' how come Remy can touch yo' what with yo' power an' all." He pauses taking in the somewhat shocked look on her face, "now don' be so surpirsed dat Remy know 'bout wha' yo' powe' is. Mr. Sinister here he tell us all 'bout yo' powe' chere been gloatin' fo' days 'bout capturin' yo' and his experiments. Cruel bastard dat he is." Pauses to take a deep breathe, "but really da reason dat yo' power dun work is dese cells. Dey are set up to block a certain mutants powers and no one else's. Same as dat serum he has been injectin' yo' all wid in his lab time."

Hearing this Rogue gives a small shudder and tears begin to fall down her cheeks once again. Restrained sobs go through her body painfully causing her to whimper. Remy feels her overwhelming pain and sadness wash over him even as he is already trying to offer some sort of comfort. "Anna, cher, Ah didn' mean ta upset yo'. Ah know it's hell in dere." Tears begin to fall from his own eyes as he gently rocks the ball she has become in his lap. "Dun worry chere, Ah'll get yo' out o' here. Somehow. Ah'll find a way dun yo' worry." Slowly her whimpering subsides and the tears stop but her face remains buried in his shoulder.

Once she has calmed and Remy's emotions are his own once again he returns to stroking her hair occasionally playing with the streak of white. "Now, fo' da next question. Da others be fine. He pretty much ignore' all but yo' and Ms. Monroe taday. Didn' seem ta care one bit 'bout da others. So dat is good right chere?"

She gives a small nod though her face is still hidden. Finding this an encouraging sign Remy continues with a slightly more upbeat tone though keeping his voice soothing at all times. "And even Ms. Monroe once he was done wid her only really was sufferin' from da serum. He didn' do any real questionin' like da other day or wid yo'."

He shifts to stroking her back for a bit while remembering to keep an arm firmly around her at all times. "Dun worry Remy be doin' da best dat he can by yo' friends makin' sure dey get taken care o' in anyway dat he can manage." He pauses once again letting the near silence in the cell drag on.

Finally she shifts her face away from his shoulder giving him a penetrating and questioning look. A small smile almost flashes across his face at this. "Guess dat means yo' want meh ta tell yo' how Ah ended up here and all?" The smile leaves his face quickly as a somewhat distant look appears. She gives a small nod while maintaining eye contact trying to silently will him back to the present.

With a small shake of the head the glassy look leaves Remy's eyes. There is a sad note to his voice when he speaks again, "maybe dat isn' such a good story ta be hearin' tonigh'. Yo' already been through an awful lot taday. How 'bouts Remy tell yo' 'bout his power instead?"

A noncommittal shrug is her only response. He can't help put let a pleading look slip into his eyes as he looks at her again, "please cher, Ah promise ta tell yo' just not tanight." She nods this time and tries to give him a small smile that she understands.

An almost visible release of tension goes through his body and he resumes carding his hand through her hair. "Well Remy here, he gots deux powers. Da first one ain' very excitin' but far as he can figure he had it da longest. It beh called empathy. Lets Remy feel da emotions dat other people be feelin' and sometimes influence dem 'little. Not much mind yo' but some." He gives a confident smirk, "has some definite advantages wid da femmes if Ah do say so myself."

This earns him a playful smack on the shoulder, which causes him to laugh despite himself. "Hey yo' can' blame a homme fo' usein' wha' he got. But really dat is da weaker of Remy's powers. It pretty hard ta control and mostly he just blocks it out cause it really ain' dat fun to feel everyone else's feelin's all da time. Now Remy's autre power is tres bien but is hard ta explain." Hesitantly he reaches under the coat so as not to alarm the ball of Anna in his arms. Pulling out a single card he holds it in two fingers in front of their faces. "What Remy can do is dis. He takes da card and charges is all up fillin' it wid energy. Den if he lets it go," at which point he lazily throws the glowing card which drifts over to the far side of the room before exploding into a small puff of smoke on impact with the wall, "den dings go boom."

This statement causes a small snort to come out of Anna. With an indignant look Remy directs his gaze back down to her face. "Just cause Remy didn't feel like blowin' us both up does NOT mean dat his powe' is not useful." She gives another small snort but for the first time a hint of amusement graces her eyes. Remy can't help but grin broadly at this. "Yo'll see mah power is very useful."

Even as these final words escape his lips a sadness fall back over his face almost instantly. With a forced cheerfulness that Anna can easily see through he returns to the present once more making a full throttle subject change. "So how yo' feelin' any better?"

Anna gives a nod and then croaks out, "yeah, Ah'm feelin' better. But Ah'm feelin' real tired. If Ah sleep fo' a bit will yo' stay?"

"Of course cher, as long as Remy can. Yo' just get yo' rest."

Slowly they shift positions so that he is laying with her head pillowed on his chest the duster spread over them both as best it can. One of his arms holds her tightly to him as though at any moment the fates will rip her away. The other hand is gently stroking her hair and back. Right as she is falling asleep he shifts his head down to press a kiss to her forehead and whispers, "Just go ta sleep cher. Remy watch over yo' just like always."

----

Mr. Sinister's Lair

Rogue's Cell

Slightly less extremely early morning

July 8

Gently Remy extracts himself from Anna. The sleeping girl shifts slightly and lets out a small whimper at the loss of warmth but does not waken. Remy rolls over so that he is kneeling beside her and wraps the coat snugly around her body. Kissing her forehead one last time he makes sure there are two more pain pills sitting next to the water by her head.

He then rises and makes his way across the room to the door. As softly as possible he exists the room trying not to wake her. He makes his way down the hall silently always using a thief's stealth even when half asleep. When he arrives at his room he shuts the door before turning and punching the wall viciously. He looks down at his bloody raw knuckles in contemplation for a moment before he is filled once more with anger and frustration.

Quickly he grabs his staff and changes into a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater tank. Entering the hall once more he makes his way down to the gym to work out his complete and utter frustration at the situation he is in. Praying that he will find a solution while pushing his body to its limit.

----

tres mal homme – very bad man

deux – two

femmes - ladies

autre – other

tres bien – very good

AN: Due to the fact that someone very close to me has recently died and the semester has started we will just have to see what happens with updating. I am sorry for the delay but the sudden death during the first week of classes has left me somewhat reeling and struggling to get my life back in order. Thank you guys for your patience and I promise to keep this up even if it is a bit slow in the update process sometimes.

Also to my reviewers I really am going to try and do some sort of allowed responces for you guys. Until I get to that THANK YOU. YOU ROCK. :hands out cookies:


	15. Part II: ch 4

AN: I have returned. And I even brough the X-men with me. I'm not going to commit to any sort of regular update schedule. This has been the lightest week I've had of school since it started in August. But I hope this is at least proof that I will keep going with this.

I want to thank everyone for their sympathy and wonderful reviews. I really appreciated them. Just thank you a million times over. I hope you all enjoy this. It even extra long as an apology of sorts.

As always _Thoughts_, **Writing,** &&FlashBack&&& and :Telepathic:  
Just bare with me on the flashbacks within flashbacks please which will be indicated as &Flashback& for anyone keeping track. Let's hope I don't write anything that goes to three levels.

--Chapter 15--

* * *

Mr. Sinister's Lair

Rogue's Cell

Late Evening

July 13

Rogue sits crosslegged leaning heavily back against the wall. Slowly a deck of card flicks through her fingers as she shuffles them endlessly. Her eyes are focused on the cards though it is questionable if she actually sees them. Her head comes up and her hands still as the door eases open.

Once the door has opened enough to reveal Gambit's head, a small smile plays across her lips as the tension drains out of her body. A mirroring smiles graces Gambit's face as he steps the rest of the way into the room and shuts the door behind him. Soundlessly he makes his way over to her and plants a soft kiss on the top of her head before sitting down on the mattress next to her.

Gently he wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her against his body before starting to play with her hair. Slowly he cards a hand through her hair while probing her emotions as she calms. Once he feels that she is settled he speaks, "How yo' feelin' chere? Remy sorry he no' been able ta visit. Sinister been keepin' him busy. Who been takin' care o' yo' dey no hurt yo' oui?"

She gives a small sigh of comfort before answering "Non, just left the food fo' meh. Ah haven' even seen Sinister fo' a bit. No' since the last time ya were here."

"Dat's good. Remy been worrie' 'bout yo'. He wasn' sure who woul' be takin' care o' yo'." His free hand reaches up to twist her white streak around his fingers. "Cher gonna tell Remy how she end up wid dis?"

Rogue closes her eyes briefly before leaning more heavily into him. "Don' ya want ta tell meh 'bout how ya ended up here instea'?" Her question seems to have cast a silence over the room. After a long moment, she gives a small snort before continueing, "Ah'll take tha' as a non? Well if Ah'm gonna tell ya 'bout that ya are gonna owe meh at least one story of what ya been doin'."

Remy lets a small smile to grace his lips at her spunk. "Remy surrender. Cher ge' a story in exchange. Bein?"

She smiles slightly elbowing him in the ribs gently, "Bien, Ah'll hold ya to dat too Remy." She crawls over into his lap snuggling into his chest before begining. "Ya had to have heard 'bout tha' mess at Statue de la liberté. Well Ah was actually there."

At this Remy interupts "Cher, how did yo' end up in the middle of dat mess?" In response she shoots him a glare "Ya want meh to tell ya 'bout this or non?" He puts on his most endearing smile "Desole Cher, Remy wont interupt anymore."

"Good, then back to what Ah was saying. Ah was actually at the Statue de la liberté but how Ah ended up there since ya ask is a story in and of its self which mean ya owe meh deux now. Ah guess Ah should begin with when Ah first got my powers and left Mississippi..."

&&

Marie looks back at the house. She is wrapped in numerous layers, including two pairs of gloves. Over her shoulder is slung a duffel bag. A single tear falls down her cheek which she roughly wipes away. She turns around and starts walking down the street.

_I knew it was too good to be true. Its only been two years that I was able to stay in this haven but I guess that is over now. They were such a wonderful two years. Tanks tops and shorts I hadn't worn them for years. I guess I wont be ever again. It was all over so fast. Who would have thought that a little kiss could be so horrible. _

_I was so scared when he leaned into kiss me. It brought back so many memories. All I could think of was my father leaning in and I just wanted it to stop. But not like this. I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted things to slow down. And then they came running in and took care of him. I thought it was going to be alright. But its never going to be alright again. _

_I wish Remy was here. He would understand. His eyes basically branded him as a mutant from birth. He wouldn't hate me would he? Maybe he would. He hasn't called or written or visited since the night he left. I thought when his father came to get me that I was going home with him. But then he brought me here. Which wasn't bad I figured Remy would be coming to visit or at least check in on me. But he probably just forgot. I bet it was Tante Mattie's doing that Jean-Luc even came. I could tell she felt bad for me. Saw it in her eyes. I knew Remy caring was too good to be true. I bet he is curled up in Belle's arms right now._

_I can't really blame him. I wouldn't want to know me either. It's like my life has been one disaster after another. But at least I'm still alive and I can use the things Remy taught me to survive. I just wish I knew where to go. I guess the bus station is a good place to start. _

Slowly she makes her way through the darkened streets to the bus station. She goes to stand in front of the ticket counter looking at the ticket prices. She then digs into her pocket and pulls out her wallet. She counts the money twice to be sure.

She then steps up and looking down pushes her money under the window. "One fo' Memphis please."

The man takes the money, counts it out and then prints the ticket. Passing it under the window he simply grunts. Quickly she moves off to find a seat in order to wait for the bus.

_I wish I had more money. Memphis isn't very far away and I really need the money to eat. I guess I'll have to steal to eat. Hopefully I can at least make Remy proud and not get caught. He really did take a big risk teaching me. I just wish I didn't have to go. I don't even know where to go. Maybe I will try to go to Canada after all. I just don't know what to do. I just know I can't stay here._

&&&

"After that Ah made mah way up ta Canada which is where Logan found meh. Its all pretty much of a blur from there. I ran into him in a bar just as the last of my latest victim's money was running out. He nearly got killed and once I figured out he was a mutant I thought it was better then nothing. Not long after Logan picke' meh up we got attacked by Sabertooth and the X-men turned up to rescue us. They took us back to their school and gave both Logan and Ah a place to stay. Though I'm not sure how much choice Logan was given in the matter. It was 'bout a day after we got there that things went bad. It all started when Ah was up in the middle o' the night and heard a noise...

&&

My apologies for my rendition of this scene

Rogue slowly opens the door to Logan's room. He is in the bed captured by his nightmare fighting against the sheets. Fear sweeps over Rogue as her own recent nightmares threaten to take over once again. With a shake of her head she heads closer to her bed, forcing herself to focus on the here and now. Calling out to him she tries to wake him without touch. However, almost unthinkingly her hand comes close to his chest.

Suddenly he wakes, his claws extend and cut through her chest. All else fades out as overwhelming pain comes through her body.

_Oh god. This hurts so much. I can't breathe. It hurts. Please it needs to stop hurting. There is no way I'll survive this. I don't want to touch him. But its my only chance. _

Slowly her ungloved hand reaches to his face and brushes against it softly. As she pulls his essence into her body the wounds heal quickly closing in leaving only the holes in her nightgown as evidence of there existance. Rogue looks around at the now full room locking eyes with storm she stutters out an apology before making her way through the crowd.

Quickly she makes her way up to the roof. Sitting quietly she pulls her knees up to her chest and cries into them. The memories of Logan's past washing over her as the stars slowly move across the dark sky.

_It isn't fair. I didn't mean to scare him like that. I just wanted to wake him up. He seemed so unhappy and trapped in his head. I couldn't leave someone fighting that. And now, how could someone do those experiments to another living being. How can I go back down there and face him. I knowingly took away some of his thoughts and essence. He's already missing so many pieces of his past will he even be able to forgive me. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to die either. That hurt so much more then anything I've ever felt before. Please let him forgive me. I don't want to be alone anymore. _

Slowly dawn creeps over the rooftop as her thought continue to circle endlessly repeating themselves. Eventually when the sun has kissed her cheeks and dried her tears she makes her way back down into the mansion.

&&&

"After that Mystique hiding as Bobby came by and told me that Xavier wanted me out. So I ran again." Rogue lets out a small sigh.

Remy pulls her into a tight hug against his chest. "Oh cher, Remy is so sorry. He wish he had been dere to find yo'. Ah never meant fo' yo' to think Ah had abandone' yo'."

Rogue gives him a weak smile in return, "It's ok Remy. Ah'm sure you had a good reason. That you will just happen to be explaining in the near future. But anyways, Ah only got as far as the train station before Logan caught up wit' meh. 'Course it didn't really matter since Magneto had caught up with me by then. He injected me with something that knocked me out. Next think Ah know Ah'm strapped to that machine he had built. He put almost all of his power into me using my own powers against me." She pauses taking a deep breathe before continuing. "Ah couldn't control it, the power was just too much for meh. If it weren't for Logan Ah would have killed an awful lot of people. Ah nearly died but Logan gave me his power so that Ah would live. Since then Ah've just been livin' at Xavier's. Well until Ah ended up here that is."

Her last words hand in the air for a few minutes before Remy and decide what to say. "Remy dink chere is leavin' out gros amoun' o' information." He can instantly feel Rogue's emotions spike letting him know that he has hit a nerve. Instinctively, he sends out soothing emotions to her. "Dun worry cher, yo' can keep yo' secrets fo' now. Remy just gonna have to spend some time late' gettin' it out of yo'." Rogue gives him a small elbow in the ribs at this comment. "Remy guess he owe's chere now huh?"

She gives him a nod coupled with a glare are enough to get a chuckle out of Gambit. "Gambit surrender, he tell chere a story. Dat make her happy?" A smile spreads across her lips and she gives another nod.

"Ok den, Remy tell yo' 'bout wha' happene' wid Belledonna."

"Sounds bien."

"Well for the first deux ans Remy was back in New Orleans things were ok. Mah powers manifested and Ah had ta spen' a lot of time gettin' back in control so dat things weren't blowin' up every couple o' minutes. But mah family was tres bon 'bout it. Got to da point dat no one even mentione' it when da toothpaste exploded all ove' da bathroom."

Rogue gives a small laugh at this description, as an image of Remy covered in toothpaste standing in the bathroom floats through her head. He allows a look of mock hurt cross his face at her giggle. Giving a small huff as though he is about to start sulking he continues.

"Wasn' dat funny. Toothpaste is 'ell to clean up. Mattie was probably buyin' it in bulk afta the first month. If she hadn't been already wid all da people dat live' at the mansion. Anyways, 'bout two years in dings went real bad 'tween meh and Belle."

Remy walks into to his room his eyes pulsating with rage not even bothering to turn on the lights relying on his heightened night vision. "How dare she?" he yells to the empty room.

&&

He storms over to the window and throws up the sash letting the cool night air flow into the room. He then climbs onto the windowsill and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He takes one out of the pack and places it between his lips. After putting the pack back in his pocket he slips off one of his leather gloves. Touching a single finger to the tip of the cigarette he lights it easily. Puffing slowly his emotions calm and his eyes loose their pulsating glow. He stares out over the bayou letting his thoughts take him away.

_How could she do this to me. I've been true to her haven't done anything more then hangout with another girl even when I was in Mississippi. Hell after the first couple of months the only girl I even touched period was Anna. And she just don't count. Holding your little sister whose been abused half her life and is in the middle of reliving it just can't be wrong. I wonder where she is now. Father just says that she is safe every time I ask. I wish I could see her and know for sure. I never should have made that deal with Pere. Though it was worth it to get her safe. But how much I miss Anna isn't the big deal right now. Its Belle. That bitch. She's accused me  
a cheating while I was gone half a million times and then tonight._

&

Remy is sitting at the bar in a smoky club. He has come in simply to listen to some music and get away and catch a smoke in peace. The bartender brings over a bourbon and sets it in front of him with a knowing smile. No one ever bothers to check Remy's ID every bartender knew him by the look. They aren't about to defy the son of the thieves guild. It isn't a risk worth taking given the guild's control of the town.

As he sits sipping his bourbon slowly that he hears her laugh. A laugh he thought was only for him. So as not to draw attention to himself he turns around slowly scanning the bar for her long blond hair. He catches a glimpse of her sitting at a table with a man Remy has never seen before. Her back is too him as her body shakes with laughter.

Remy is rising to go join them. He keeps his eyes trained on her beautiful form as he starts to make his way over to her table. He plans to surprise her. But he stops halfway across the floor. She is leaning into the strange man kissing him. Not in the way that you would kiss a friend or family member but the way you would kiss someone you had an intimate relationship with.

He stops dead in his tracks. His grip around the glass in his hand tightens until the glass shatters. The noise bring the attention of some of the customers who turn to look at him questioningly. But Belle stays locked in her embrace unaware of the world around her.

&

Remy lights another cigarette with his finger having tossed away the other butt. Otherwise he stays in place unmoving as his mind wanders and silent tears fall down his cheeks.

_How could she do this to me. All she has ever said is how much she loved me. But obviously that isn't enough. I've given her everything and its not enough. Apparently I'm not good enough and she needs a distraction. I almost wish I had feelings for another girl. But no my hearts been true to her. Like a fool I actually was looking forward to having her to myself. Sure an arranged marriage sucks but I was going to be with the girl I loved. But now why should I even bother. I could have any girl in this town and I might as well if she doesn't care. _

_Its almost funny I was more upset about leaving Anna behind then I am about Belle. It hurts a lot but I guess a part of me knew that she didn't care about me. Just about having me as a possession. It doesn't matter in the end. This marriage is for the treaty it was never actually about us. The one good thing about this is it shows I have gained a lot of control over my powers. Nothing has exploded all night. _

A bitter laugh escapes him with his last thought. Then with a sigh Remy lights another cigarette and gently swings his leg enjoying the night air.

&&&

"That Bitch. She didn't deserve ya Remy. Ah can't believe ya though' 'bout meh tha' much. Ah'm sorry Ah ever doubte' ya would 'member meh." A fire burns behind Rogue's eyes as she clenches her hands into fists.

Remy leans over and kisses her head again before he allows himself to laugh, "Chere, yo' are too much. And Remy never could have forgotten yo'."

Rogue gives him a grin before letting her hands unclench. She begins flicking the cards again shuffling them with a practiced ease. "So dat beh how things went down with ya and Belle. But doesn't explain what ya are doin' here instead of being back home marrie' for the sake of the guilds havin' lots o' enfants to keep Belle busy."

A dark look crosses Gambit's face before he can prevent it. With a slightly forced tone he asks "How 'bout Remy tell yo' 'bout how he found out yo' were missin'?"

Rogue seems to consider this for a few minutes before replying, "Guess if ya gonna let meh off the hook Ah should too. So how did ya find out Ah had run off?"

"Well like Ah said things went bad between Belle and Ah 'bout two years after Ah got back dere. From den on Remy became a bit wild. Had nothing ta hold meh back. Though Gambit thought no one has noticed beside mon frere. It wasn't 'til a couple of months before da weddin' dat Remy went ta ask 'bout yo'."

&&

Jean-Luc is sitting in a chair on the patio sipping his coffee. The sun has just risen bathing the world in its soft light. Here hears the door open behind him but doesn't look knowing that it is one of his two sons.

"Pere?"

Jean-Luc glances over at his younger son and motions for him to sit in one of the other chairs. "What can Ah do fo' yo' fil?"

Remy shifts nervously in his chair, causing Jean-Luc to focus his full attention on him. "Yo' know how Belle is goin' crazy wid plannin' da weddin' and all? And how its comin' up pretty soon?"

Jean-Luc gives a small nod as Remy pulls out a deck of cards from his trench coat. He starts shuffling them quickly before he continues. "Well, she asked me if dere was anyone Ah wanted ta invite...And AhwannainviteAnna." Remy speaking the last words so quickly that they can't be understood.

"Que?" asks Jean-Luc letting a look of bewilderment cover his face.

Remy sighs and the speed of his shuffling increases "Ah want to invite Anna to the wedding. Ah know dat Ah haven't been allowed to contact her but dis is one of da biggest events in mon vie. Ah want her dere. Plus Ah really want to see dat she is ok. Its been more den two years and all Ah have is your word dat she isn't bein' hurt anymore. Not dat Ah don't trust yo' pere."

Briefly a look of distress crosses Jean-Luc's face, however due to Remy's focus on his cards he misses this. "Remy are yo' sure dat is such a good idea. Ah know yo' been missin' her but yo' know Belle wouldn't react well. It be like if yo' invited one of da girls yo've been hookin' up with over da past year." Jean-Luc pauses looking at his son and can't help buy smile at the look of surprise on Remy's usual poker face. "Yo' really think dat we hadn't noticed yo' sleepin' with every girl in New Orleans? Ah may have chosen to ignore it so long as yo' didn't get any girls pregnant. But it definitely was seen."

Remy is sitting frozen in shock having forgotten how close an eye his family had been keeping on him ever since he came back from Mississippi. Trying to regain his composure Remy speaks "Well if yo' knew all dat den yo' probably know dat Belle hasn't exactly been faithful to meh. Remy beh marryin' da girl ain't dat enough? Can't he invite who he wants to da weddin? Da only reason Ah even askin' is dat yo' beh da only one who can contact her."

Unable to face telling his son the truth Jean-Luc looks down at his coffee, "Ah'm sorry Remy but Ah can't do dat."

The color in Remy's eyes darkens in his annoyance before he speaks. He lowers his voice letting his anger trickle in, "Can't? Or wont? Ah'm not askin' ta go marry da girl or get out of marrin' Belle all Ah want is ta see mon petite seour. Is dat really too much to ask?"

"Non, Remy its not too much ta ask and if Ah could tell yo' Ah would but Ah can't." He lifts his head up knowing that for Remy to believe him he has to meet his eyes. "Remy Ah can't tell yo' because Ah don't know. Desole." His voice getting softer as he speaks.

Remy's jaw drops in shock as he looks at his father. "Yo' don't know? How do yo' not know. Da deal was dat yo' were gonna protect her. Dat Ah couldn't know where she was but dat she would be safe. And now yo' don't know where she is? Did yo' even do anythin' or is she still with her fatehr bein' abused?" He is practically yelling by the time he finishes.

"NON!" Jean-Luc slams his coffee cup down on the table, "Ah got her away from dat. Ah could never leave anyone someplace like dat. Remy, Ah know yo' upset. Ah hate dat dis happened. Ah should have told yo' sooner. She was stayin' wid some retire' guild members dat had left when Ah said dat it didn't matter if yo' were a mutant yo' were still mah son. Problem is yo' Anna is one too. Ah dun know da full story but when her powers manifested she hurt a local boy pretty bad. Dey kicked her out of da house. Ah dun know where she is now. Desole fil. Je suis tres Desole. Ah never meant for dis to happen."

Remy sits looking at his father in disbelief. "How long? How long has she been out dere on her own? And why would yo' put her wid does people? Was it just ta prevent meh from visitin' her?"

Looking out over the lawn in remorse Jean-Luc responds, "A year. She's been gone for 'bout a year. Ah've had people keepin' an eye out fo' her, but so far dere been nothin'. And oui, Ah sent her dere to keep yo' away. Ah hope' it wouldn' be necessary, but Ah wante' a guarantee dat yo' couldn't go back on our deal. Ah'll admit Ah made a mistake."

&&&

"After dat Ah just sorta stormed off. Took meh a while ta forgive him for dat one. Dough it looks like yo' could 'ave come out worse den yo' did."

Rogue wraps her arms around him giving Gambit a tight hug. "Thank ya. Ah'm so sorry things fell apart fo' ya. Please tell meh ya didn't leave it all fo' meh."

Remy hugs her back, "Non chere, Remy considered it but he knew dat he had to stick it out and hope dat pere would find yo'. Remy left fo' oder reasons."

Rogue just nods suspecting that no matter what she asks he isn't going to elaborate about what those reasons are. She looks at his watch and notices that its nearly two in the morning. With a sigh she settles back against the wall.

"Remy, its late ya should beh gettin' back to ya room and ta get some sleep. Ah'll beh ok dun worry."

Lost in though Gambit simply nods and shifts to stand. When Rogue makes a move to give him his duster he shakes his head no, "Yo' keep it cher, need it more den Remy does. Ah'll see yo' tomorrow night."

"Not like Ah'm goin' anywhere." she replies with a bitter laugh. "Good night Remy." She then snuggles down under the duster to get some sleep. Remy Leans down and presses a kiss to her temple before leaving her for the night. At the door he whispers to her "Good night chere, Ah'll do what ever it takes ta get yo' back home to da X-men." The only reply he gets is her soft breathing indicating that she has drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters 

Xavier's Office

Early Afternoon

July 12

Xavier sits behind his desk flipping through numerous pages. A soft knock can be heard on his door. Putting down the pages Xavier wheels himself back from the desk slightly before sending :enter: to the people waiting outside his door. Scott and Jean walk in taking seats in front of Xavier. Scott reaching across to loosely clasp Jean's hand. They both look up into Xavier's eyes meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

Its Scott who speaks first asking, "Is there any news on Storm and the others?"

"Actually, Scott there is. That is why I asked you to meet with me this afternoon. I have been contacted by a young man who asked to remain anonymous stating that he has information about our missing people."

Jean's face lights up as Scott's darkens. However, it is Scott who speaks, "How can we trust this person. He wont even reveal his name. He could just as easily be trying to set us up for an ambush. The team is missing too many members to put up any kind of resistance if it is. I know we need to bring them home but there has to be a way for us to independently verify this."

Xavier leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers before responding, "I agree with you Scott. However, I do not like the idea of leaving any of our people with this Sinister character who my source claims is responsible. No matter how untrustworthy this informant is I have no doubt in my mind that every day they are in his care leaves them open to harm. That is why I have decided to contact Logan and ask him to return to assist us. Additionally I would like you to recommend any of the remaining students who would be able to handle the responsibility of going on this rescue mission."

Jean gives a small nod, "I think that the best choices would be John and Piotr. John is a bit unpredictable but for Bobby and Rogue he should be willing to keep it together. Piotr is obvious he is almost ready to be a full member except for his schooling. He has the control and clear thinking necessary. Unfortunately, Rogue and Bobby are the only other students who are really anywhere near ready to be included. How long do you think it will be until you can locate Logan?"

Before Xavier can respond Scott cuts in, "we don't need Logan. If anything he is more unreliable then John will ever be."

Jean turns to look at Scott a look of disbelief covering her face, "How can you say that, we need the help. How can you think of leaving Ororo in the hands of this monster? And really if Logan is willing to take part in a mission it will be one to rescue Rogue. He has felt responsible for her ever since he brought her here." At the same time she projects :What are you really worried about? You know all of this as well as I do.:

Scott allows his answer to float to the surface of his mind :He's a bad influence on the children. And he refuses to follow the rules.: Out loud he responds addressing himself to his mentor, "If you think that this is the best course of action I will lead the team to best of my ability."

Xavier gives a small nod. "I will work to contact Logan as soon as possible, Scott I would like you to increase John and Piotr's training. I hope to have enough information to act in the next week if not sooner. Jean, I would like you to concentrate on the other students. I am worried that some of them are not dealing well with their missing classmates. Is there anything else?"

Scott and Jean both shake their heads no, before rising to leave. As they leave Xavier allows the worry he is feeling free reign. He wipes a hand over his face before returning his attention to the information on his desk.

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters 

Xavier's Bedroom

Early Morning

July 13

The room is dark, only a slim line of moonlight lighting the edges of a large bed. A shrill phone ring breaks the peace of the room. The man in the bed wakes quickly. He moves quickly turning on the light and lifting the receiver of the phone.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Charles Xavier speaking."

"Chuck, what do you want?" responds the voice.

"Ah Logan, we have a problem that is in need of your assistance. The school was attacked roughly a week ago. Storm and Rogue were both captured along with two other students. We need your help in retrieving them." Explains Charles in his most patient voice.

A growl comes through the phone in response to this information long before any words are heard. "Listen Bub, I left her there because you said you could protect her. How could you let this happen? Whatever, I'll be there tomorrow night at the latest. Tell one-eye his bike needs a tune-up."

Before Xavier can say anything more the line goes dead as his caller hangs up. He lets out a sigh before turning the light beside his bed off and laying back. Speaking to the night Xavier exhales, "That went as well as could be expected."

* * *

A street corner near Mr. Sinister's Lair 

Lunch Time

July 14

Remy stands at the corner and scans the area with practiced ease. His gait belies his anxiety as he makes his way to a pay phone. He lifts the receiver and dials the number from memory. Listening as the operator tells him to deposit money he begins sliding coins into the phone.

After a while, a ring can be heard through the receiver. "Xavier's School, Jubilee speaking," comes a voice through the phone.

Remy takes a breathe before speaking, with an effort he suppresses his accent. "I need to speak to Professor Xavier please."

The girl on the other end responds quickly, "Give me a minute." before the the sounds indicating that he has been put on hold come to him.

Remy takes a few deep breathes suppressing his near constant worry for Anna when he is not near her. The other end of the call picks up before he can become to distracted by his thoughts.

"Professor Xavier speaking, how may I help you?"

"Professor Xavier, I have some more information for you. Your people are safe for now. I will do my best to keep them safe but you need to move as soon as possible." In the end he allows some of his worry to bleed through into his voice.

"Can you give me any more details about this location that they are being held in?"

"The cells have been tuned to block the particular mutants signature so until your people are out of their cells they will be powerless. I gave you the address last time though most of the lair is underground and inaccessible except from one of the two entrances. I am willing to go along with your time table but I need at least a day's notice to get everything in place. I'll call you in two days."

Without waiting for a response Gambit hangs up the phone. He immediately pulls out his cigarettes and lights one. He exhales slowly and begins walking back to Mr. Sinister.

* * *

AN: So there it is. 5700 words for your reading enjoyment. I really don't feel like finding all of the random French I stuck in this thing so ummmm I"m sorry? Most of it shouldn't be anything out of my ordinary use. 


End file.
